Realizations
by Ilys
Summary: UA. Harry retourne à Privet Drive après sa quatrième année et retrouve la maison...vide ! Que feriezvous si vous ne pouviez pas demander de l'aide à vos amis ? Pas de spoilers. Info dans ma bio
1. Arrivée à King's Cross

**Realizations**

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi, cher lecteur ou lectrice (c'est une impression où il y a beaucoup plus de filles qui traînent sur feufeunet…). Bref, passons, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Non, non, ce n'est pas la suite d'Affronter mais c'est une traduction (oui, oui je me lance dans la trad !) de la fic de Wishweaver : _Realizations _qu'on pourrait traduire par "Prise de conscience" mais je préfère le titre original…Bon, la fic à 30 chapitres pour l'instant et elle a reçu 4156 reviews…ça laisse rêveur !

Bref, le disclaimer, tous les persos appartiennent à JK (ça, ça change pas !) et pis l'histoire à Wishweaver ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bizoos.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1 – **Arrivée à King's Cross 

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

_

* * *

__La cohue habituelle régna dans les couloirs lorsque les élèves commencèrent à descendre des wagons. Ron et Hermione, chargés de leurs bagages, eurent du mal à passer par-dessus Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, toujours étendus sur le sol à l'extérieur du compartiment. Harry, lui, ne bougea pas._

_- Fred…George…, dit-il. Attendez un peu._

_Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers lui. Harry ouvrit sa grosse valise et en sortit le sac d'or qui récompensait sa victoire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers._

_- Prenez-le, dit-il en fourrant le sac dans les mains de George._

_- Quoi ? s'exclama Fred, abasourdi._

_- Prenez-le, répéta Harry d'un ton décidé. Je n'en veux pas._

_- Tu es cinglé, répliqua George en essayant de lui rendre le sac._

_- Non, pas du tout, assura Harry. Vous le prenez et vous continuez vos inventions. C'est pour le magasin de farces et attrapes._

_- Il est vraiment cinglé, dit Fred d'une voix presque effrayée._

_- Ecoutez-moi, reprit Harry d'un ton ferme. Si vous ne le prenez pas, je le jette dans un égout. Je n'en veux pas et je n'en ai pas besoin. En revanche, j'ai besoin de rire. On en a tous besoin. Et j'ai l'impression que, dans quelques temps, on en aura encore plus besoin que d'habitude._

_- Harry, dit George d'une petite voix en soupesant le sac, il y en a pour mille Gallions, là-dedans._

_- Ouais, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Pense au nombre de crèmes Canaris que ça représente._

_Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds._

_- Simplement, ne dites pas à votre mère où vous l'avez eu…Peut-être qu'elle insistera moins pour vous pousser à faire carrière au Ministère, maintenant…_

_- Harry, dit Fred._

_Mais Harry sortit sa baguette magique._

_- Bon, ça suffit, dit-il sèchement, ou bien vous prenez ce sac ou bien je vous jette un sort. J'en connais des pas mal, maintenant. Je vous demande seulement une chose. Achetez à Ron une autre tenue de soirée et dites-lui que c'est vous qui lui en faites cadeau, d'accord ?_

_Il sortit du compartiment avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, enjambant Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle toujours inerte dans le couloir, le visage déformé par les séquelles des sortilèges._

_Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu__, JK Rowling._

* * *

Mrs Weasley attendait près de la barrière avec la mère d'Hermione, le docteur Granger. Elle prit Harry dans ses bras dès qu'elle le vit et lui chuchota à l'oreille : 

_-_ Je pense que Dumbledore te laissera venir chez nous un peu plus tard cet été.

Harry hocha la tête et murmura :

_-_ Merci, Mrs Weasley.

Elle le relâcha au bout d'un moment et alla accueillir ses autres enfants.

Harry soupira, un peu mélancolique, alors qu'il regardait les Weasley et les Granger. Il se demanda pour au moins la millième fois ce qu'aurait été sa vie si ses parents avaient survécu. Aurait_-_il été enfant unique, comme Hermione ? Aurait_-_il eu toute une ribambelle de frères et sœurs, comme Ron ? Il sourit doucement à la vue de Mrs Weasley, entourée par ses enfants bavards, et le docteur Granger enlaçant chaleureusement Hermione. Ces spéculations étant beaucoup plus plaisantes que celles de ces derniers jours, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder. Qu'est_-_ce que ça faisait d'attendre les vacances d'été avec impatience ? Est_-_ce que ses parents seraient venus le chercher à la descente du Poudlard Express ? Qu'auraient_-_ils fait ensemble ?

Après quelques minutes, Molly Weasley revint vers lui, le ramenant du pays du Comment_-_ça_-_aurait_-_été.

_-_ Où est ta famille, Harry chéri ? demanda_-_t_-_elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Harry cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement. Embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à rêver éveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et haussa les épaules faiblement. Les élèves de Poudlard et leurs familles se mélangeaient avec les autres voyageurs. L'espace autour de la barrière autour du quai 9 ¾ était rapidement devenu bondé pendant qu'il rêvassait.

_-_ Heu...ils n'ont pas l'air d'être encore arrivés, Mrs Weasley, admit Harry en observant la foule. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont un peu plus loin, s'empressa_-_t_-_il d'ajouter quand il vit l'expression de la sorcière s'assombrir alors qu'elle serrait son épaule un peu plus fort.

_-_ Tout va bien, Harry ? demanda Hermione, en s'avançant vers lui avec sa mère.

_-_ Oui, répondit distraitement Harry. C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore repéré les Dursley.

_-_ Ce n'est pas surprenant, remarqua Hermione, terre_-_à_-_terre, en désignant la foule. Ce serait difficile de repérer qui que ce soit là_-_dedans.

_-_ Ah mais Harry n'est pas n'importe qui, dit George en venant de l'autre côté d'Harry.  
_  
-_ C'est vrai, ajouta Fred avec emphase en venant à côté de George avec Ron. Il est…

_-_ Le Plus Jeune Attrapeur du Siècle ! s'exclamèrent en choeur les trois Weasley en entourant Harry et en le bousculant gentiment.

Harry sourit, sachant qu'ils faisaient de leur mieux pour l'empêcher de penser aux événements malheureux de la semaine passée. Harry et un autre étudiant de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, avaient été les participants du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Voldemort, le mage noir qui avait tué les parents d'Harry, avait utilisé le tournoi pour le piéger. Harry avait donc été obligé de participer à la cérémonie qui avait permis à Voldemort de retrouver son corps. Harry s'en était sorti de justesse. Cedric n'avait pas été aussi chanceux. Son co_-_équipier n'était d'aucune utilité à Voldemort et avait été tué sans aucun scrupule.

Molly eut un petit rire affectueux.

_-_ Très bien, vous tous, dit_-_elle en s'adressant aux garçons. Vous deux, continua_-_t_-_elle en se tournant vers Fred et George, rendez_-_vous utiles et allez chercher des chariots. Et vous deux, dit_-_elle à Harry et Ron, emmenez les malles de l'autre côté du mur. Il est inutile de rester dans le passage.

Ron échangea un regard amusé avec Harry alors que les quatre garçons se dépêchaient d'obéir. Molly Weasley était une femme agréable et avec un grand cœur, mais toute personne sensée ne se risquerait à attirer sa colère. Hermione et Ginny les aidèrent aussi et à quatre, ils firent rapidement et facilement passer les malles de l'autre côté du mur.

_-_ Il y a trop de monde ici, aujourd'hui, se plaignit George quelques minutes plus tard quand il revint avec Fred et quatre chariots. On n'a pas pu en trouver pour tout le monde mais je pense qu'on peut se débrouiller avec ceux_-_là.

Harry hocha la tête et contempla les chariots avec un peu d'envie avant de dire :

_-_ J'aimerai bien pouvoir en ramener un avec moi à Surrey.

Quand il surprit les regards interrogateurs des autres, il haussa les épaules et expliqua :

_-_ Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste un peu courbaturé. Je ne peux pas dire que j'attende avec impatience de monter ma malle à l'étage.

Molly mourrait d'envie de dire que la malle était presque aussi grosse qu'Harry et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la monter tout seul, et que, de plus, ces horribles Moldus chez qui il vivait devraient l'aider, mais elle réussit à tenir sa langue. Elle se concentra à la place sur quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour rendre la vie d'Harry plus facile. Adressant un sourire rassurant au brun, elle dit :

_-_ Et bien, le problème peut être facilement réglé, mon chéri. Que chacun se rassemble autour de la malle d'Harry, ordonna_-_t_-_elle en sortant subrepticement sa baguette de sa poche.

Quand elle fut quasiment cachée de la vue des autres, elle tapota la malle d'Harry avec sa baguette et chuchota un Sortilège d'Allègement. Après un instant de réflexion, elle fit la même chose pour la cage d'Hedwige et rangea sa baguette.

_-_ Voilà, c'est fait mon chéri, dit_-_elle joyeusement à Harry. Tu devrais pouvoir te débrouiller avec ta malle sans aucun problème, et tu pourras aussi plier la cage d'Hedwige si tu veux la laisser voler devant. Ce sera plus facile à transporter. Je retirerai les sortilèges quand je te verrai cet été.

Harry soupesa la malle, puis la mit sur le chariot, avec Hedwige et sa cage.

_-_ Wow ! Merci Mrs Weasley, dit Harry avec gratitude.

La malle n'était pas aussi légère qu'un plume mais elle était beaucoup plus facile à transporter. Il sourit à la sorcière rousse.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas idée de combien cela va me faciliter la vie.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, mon chéri.

Peu à peu, la foule s'éparpilla. La gare était toujours animée, mais les gens de Poudlard s'étaient largement dispersés. Mrs Weasley et le docteur Granger discutaient de tout et de rien pendant qu'Hermione et les autres Weasley se regroupaient autour d'Harry et parlaient de sujets légers, comprenant les visites et les excursions sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Harry hochait la tête et souriait, et essayait de prendre part à la conversation tout en cherchant du regard les Dursley. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore là et il commençait à se sentir aussi bien légèrement mal à l'aise que courbaturé et fatigué et un léger voile rendait sa vue floue. Il retira ses lunettes avec impatience et se frotta les yeux. Ils étaient fatigués, comme s'il avait passé toute sa nuit à étudier.

Ses compagnons échangèrent des regards inquiets. Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, avait guéri toutes les blessures que Harry s'était fait durant la Troisième Tâche mais il n'était plus le même depuis. Il était plus mince et plus calme que d'habitude et avait toujours les traits un peutirés.  
_  
-_ Ca va, Harry ? demanda Ron en regardant son ami essuyer ses lunettes avec un pan de sa chemise.  
_  
-_ Ouais. Juste fatigué, répondit Harry en replaçant ses binocles.

Il remarqua avec soulagement que le nettoyage semblait avoir quelque peu améliorer les choses. Harry jeta à nouveau un regard autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa famille puis réalisa que les autres avaient arrêté de parler. Il leva un sourcil quand il se rendit compte que ses amis le fixaient.  
_  
-_ Quoi ?  
_  
-_ Oh, rien, Harry, répondit rapidement Hermione, sachant très bien qu'Harry détestait quand ils étaient tracassés. C'est juste que…euh…tu sembles différent sans tes lunettes.

Les autres approuvèrent avec empressement. C'était vrai, après tout, et plus gentil que "En fait, Harry tu semble juste un peu faible et malade et on se demandait simplement si tu n'allais pas tomber dans les pommes…"  
Ils allaient reprendre leur conversation quand le docteur Granger vint vers eux.  
_  
-_ Hermione, je suis désolée de te faire ça ma chérie, mais nous devons y aller. Nous devons rejoindre quelques membres de la famille en ville pour fêter ton retour, et je dois récupérer Papa au bureau. J'ai bien peur que si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous ne soyons être en retard.  
_  
-_ Maman… ! commença à protester Hermione mais Harry hocha la tête et dit :  
_  
-_ J'ai vraiment apprécier que vous restiez, Dr Granger.  
_  
-_ Ils sont peut_-_être bloqués dans les bouchons, proposa le Dr Granger. C'était absolument horrible quand je suis arrivée tout à l'heure.

Elle observa un moment le garçon avec scepticisme, puis sa fille pas_-_du_-_tout_-_contente et prit finalement une carte de visite de son sac à main. Elle griffonna quelque chose à l'arrière et s'adressa à Harry :  
_  
-_ Voilà le numéro de la maison, du travail et ceux de nos portables. Molly a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de toi, mais je n'aime pas te laisser tout seul ici. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, appelle_-_nous, dit_-_elle en lui tendant la carte. On peut revenir te chercher si tu en as besoin ou bien tu peux prendre un taxi jusqu'à chez nous.  
_  
-_ Merci, madame, dit Harry avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
Il mit la carte dans la poche de sa chemise et se tourna vers son amie.  
_-_ Bye Hermione. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ce soir.  
_  
-_ Bye, Harry, répondit Hermione, et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait : elle l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Harry et les Weasley firent des signes de la main alors que les Granger s'éloignaient, puis Molly reporta son attention vers Harry.  
_  
-_ Nous devons y aller aussi, Harry chéri, dit_-_elle.

Elle eut alors l'air de prendre une décision et poursuivit :  
_  
-_ Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous.

Harry sentit son cœur sombrer quand elle commença à parler, bien qu'il s'y attende. Les Weasley avaient sûrement mieux à faire que de rester avec lui à la gare de King's Cross. Les Granger et eux étaient déjà restés plus d'une heure après tout. Il s'apprêtait à la remercier pour être rester quand son cerveau assimila sa dernière phrase.

Une énorme vague de soulagement et de joie l'envahit, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de retourner chez son oncle. Et bien qu'il détestait l'admettre, Harry avait était pas mal secoué par les évènements de la Troisième Tâche. Il s'était lourdement reposé sur la patience de Ron et Hermione, ne désirant pas vraiment de compagnie jusqu'à qu'il sorte de l'infirmerie, il y a cinq jours et n'était pas très impatient de retourner dans un lieu où il était clairement indésiré. Vernon et Petunia Dursley ainsi que leur fils Dudley haïssaient Harry simplement parce qu'il était un sorcier et un anormal, selon eux.  
Molly regarda tendrement Harry alors que ses yeux commençaient à briller puis fronça les sourcils quand son visage s'assombrit. Il leva les yeux vers elle avec hésitation.  
_  
-_ Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais vous mettre en danger, dit_-_il doucement, sa déception et son inquiétude transparaissant clairement. Je ne peux pas…commença_-_t_-_il maisMolly ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
_  
-_ Ne sois pas stupide ! s'écria_-_t_-_elle, ses yeux noisette lançant des éclairs. As_-_tu perdu tout bon sens ? On ne peut pas te laisser là tout seul ! Ce ne serait pas sûr, même si Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui n'était pas caché quelque part ! continua_-_t_-_elle en agitant un doigt menaçant sous son nez. A quoi penses_-_tu ? Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer ! Tu pourrais être enlevé juste sous notre nez et soumis à je ne sais quoi !

Molly fit une pause un instant et lança à Harry un regard qui était habituellement réservé aux jumeaux.  
_  
-_ Et au cas où tu l'ais oublié, c'est le travail des adultes de protéger les enfants et non le contraire ! Où as_-_tu été pêché de telles idées ? demanda_-_t_-_elle, levant les bras en signe d'exaspération.

Harry, pour sa part, se trouvait incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer muettement Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle exprimait son mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas se faire sermonner de la sorte, particulièrement devant Ron et les autres, mais c'était différent des remontrances de son oncle Vernon et de sa tante Petunia. Les Dursley déclaraient constamment qu'Harry les encombrait et lui disaient régulièrement qu'il n'était qu'un vaurien. La tirade de Mrs Weasley, bien que légèrement déplaisante, était infiniment plus facile à digérer. Même s'il s'était crispé en entendant son ton cinglant, Harry s'étonna de la chaleur qu'il ressentait, juste parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.  
_  
-_ Et bien, je pense que ça officialise la chose, annonça George avant que sa mère ne puisse continuer.

Quand le reste du groupe le regarda avec perplexité, il sourit malicieusement et dit :  
_  
-_ C'était juste ce dont la famille avait besoin…un AUTRE frère pot_-_de_-_colle !

Les autres Weasley le regardèrent un instant avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry sourit à George, sincèrement impressionné. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, stopper Mrs Weasley alors qu'elle était en colère revenait à essayer d'arrêter une avalanche à mains nues. Apparemment, George était passé maître dans cet art.  
_  
-_ On dirait que tu as perdu ton statut d'invité, rigola Ron en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. Maintenant, elle va te donner des corvées et te harceler avec tes notes.

Harry rougit légèrement et sourit timidement alors que Ron et les jumeaux commençaient à spéculer joyeusement sur ce à quoi il devait s'attendre en tant que membre "officiel" de la famille. Même Ginny fit quelques suggestions, et à la surprise d'Harry, les siennes étaient les plus créatives.

Molly finit par couper court à leurs hypothèses qui devenaient plus que ridicules.  
_  
-_ Ca suffit maintenant ! dit_-_elle sèchement après que Fred ait dit à Harry qu'il serait enfermé dans le grenier avec la goule s'il osait poser un doigt de pied au_-_delà de la ligne. Il faut qu'on finisse de charger les chariots avant de partir. Arthur va s'inquiéter sinon.

Harry regarda les Weasley empiler leurs affaires sur les deux chariots restant, se sentant déchiré et indécis. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte pour passer du temps avec sa famille sorcière préférée, mais avec Voldemort de retour…

Autant Harry voulait y aller, autant il était terrifié de risquer la vie de ses amis. Il pouvait supporter que sa propre vie soit en danger, mais pas la leur.Surtout pasla leur. De plus, Harry avait promis à Albus Dumbledore qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que 'les préparations soient terminées' avant d'aller chez ses amis. Harry n'était pas sûr de ce en quoi les préparations consistaient mais il n'y avait aucun doute que le vieux sorcier rusé saurait s'il désobéissait. Le garçon se raidit à la pensée de décevoir son directeur. Il l'avait faitune seulefois, au début de sa deuxième année. L'expression grave et calme du professeur Dumbledore quand il avait dit "Pourriez_-_vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?" avait été pire que le plus perçant des hurlements.  
D'un autre côté, Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait convaincre la mère de Ron de le laisser là, promesse ou pas promesse. En toute honnêteté, il n'aurait pas été étonné que Molly Weasley le stupéfixe simplement et charge son corps inconscient sur un des chariots si jamais il essayait de discuter. Et elle avait raison, après tout. Ce ne serait probablement _pas_ sûr pour lui rester seul ici, mais quand même…

Harry passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés. De tous les jours de l'année, son oncle avait choisi celui_-_là pour être en retard.  
_  
-_ Allez, on est parti mes chéris, dit Mrs Weasley, guidant les cinq adolescents vers la sortie.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air absent et saisit la poignée du chariot. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le quai avant de suivre Ron…et repéra une silhouette familière qui marchait vers le pilier où il rejoignait habituellement les Dursley. Apparemment, son oncle Vernon était enfin arrivé. Harry sourit avec soulagement avant d'arrêter et de grogner devant l'absurdité de la situation. Pas le moindre dilemme moral ne le tourmentait quant au fait de retourner à Privet Drive. Il était vraiment _heureux_ de voir son oncle pour ce qui devait être la première fois de sa vie. Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
_  
-_ Harry ? Tu nous suis, mon chéri ? appela Molly en remarquant qu'il était resté en arrière.  
_  
Oh. Oups_. Harry trottina vers la sorcière potelée.  
_  
-_ Mon oncle vient juste d'arriver, Mrs Weasley, dit_-_il alors que ses émotions contradictoires transparaissaient sur son visage. Merci pour tout. C'était vraiment gentil de votre part d'être rester…dit_-_il d'une voix étouffée et les yeux baissés.

Le cœur de Molly se serra. Elle retint un soupir et se força à sourire chaleureusement.  
_  
-_ Et bien, il dû être vraiment coincé dans les bouchons après tout.

Harry lui fit un sourire crispé.  
_  
-_ Certainement, acquiesça_-_t_-_il sans beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Mrs Weasley posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.  
_  
-_ Veux_-_tu qu'on vienne avec toi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle gentiment.

Harry secoua rapidement la tête.  
_  
-_ Non, mais merci quand même, refusa_-_t_-_il poliment. Oncle Vernon sera sûrement en col…hum, pressé de partir.

Harry ne voulait pas leur faire subir le mauvais caractère de l'homme. De plus, Ron et les autres avaient déjà été témoins d'une réprimande en public. Harry n'était pas vraiment avide qu'ils en voient une autre. Même si Vernon ne punissait pas Harry, il serait certainement impoli avec Mrs Weasley et sa famille, parce qu'ils faisaient partie de ces "monstres sorciers".  
Les yeux de Molly étincelèrent dangereusement. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose mais changea d'avis.  
_  
-_ On se verra très bientôt Harry chéri, dit_-_elle en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. _Demain, si j'ai mon mot à dire_. Reste en contact et dis_-_nous si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
_  
-_Salut Harry, dit Ginny en se retournant vers son chariot.  
_  
-_ A plus tard ! lança Ron en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule avant de suivre sa sœur.  
_  
-_Salut Harry, et merci ! dit George alors que Fred hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Harry leur fit un clin d'œil et leur fit signe de la main pendant que les Weasley continuaient leur chemin. Il les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin puis redressa les épaules et rejoignit l'endroit où son oncle attendait.

La première chose qu'Harry remarqua en approchant était que Vernon Dursley était remarquablement calme. Cela lui sembla vraiment bizarre. Vernon détestait les retards en général et réagissait violemment s'il y avait la plus petite attente. Comme il devait être là depuis plus d'une heure, il aurait dû être tendu et impatient, et non de bonne humeur. Harry s'était en fait attendu à ce qu'il fonde sur lui pendant qu'il disait au revoir aux Weasley. Quelque soit les raisons de Vernon, Harry était heureux que ce ne soit pas arriver. Mrs Weasley vs Oncle Vernon n'était pas un spectacle auquel il voudrait assister.

S'arrêtant à une distance respectable de l'homme, Harry attendit que Vernon se rende compte de sa présence. Cependant, Vernon prit un journal de sous son bras et l'ouvrit pour le lire, oublieux du garçon brun.

Ca ne correspondit pas avec ce que Harry connaissait de son oncle. Au mieux, l'homme aurait regardé Harry avec haine pour l'avoir déranger. Au pire, il aurait sifflé entre ses dents des menaces et autres insultes. Les hurlements seraient venus plus tard, une fois en sécurité dans la voiture ou à la maison. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une scène en public après tout. Dans tous les cas, ils se seraient dépêchés vers la sortie et ne seraient pas restés plantés ici. Harry leva un sourcil, confus, et s'aventura un peu plus près.

Vernon lui jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son journal quand Harry s'approcha de lui. Il fit un signe de tête poli au garçon avant de reprendre sa lecture. Pendant ce temps, Harry était presque à côté de lui, sous le choc. L'homme avait presque la même taille que Vernon mais ce n'était définitivement pas lui. Maintenant qu'il était plus près, c'était évident mais avec la distance, il avait manqué les détails.  
_  
Comment diable ai-je pu…Mes lunettes ! Ma vue a dû changer ! _songea Harry. _A quand remonte la dernière foisoù mes yeux ont été contrôlés ? __Ma dernière visite médicale à l'école moldue ? Quel âge avais-je ? __8 ans ? 10 ans ?_

Sentant le regard d'Harry sur lui, l'homme le scruta par dessus son journal.  
_  
-_ Es_-_tu perdu mon garçon ? demanda_-_t_-_il gentiment.  
_  
-_ Quoi ? Oh. N_-_non monsieur, balbutia Harry en sortant de sa contemplation. Mon oncle devait venir me chercher. Vous lui ressemblez de loin, essaya_-_t_-_il d'expliquer avant de finir faiblement, Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, monsieur.

Il fit pivoter le chariot et battit en retrait rapidement.  
_  
-_ Il n'y a pas de mal, dit l'homme avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

Furieux contre lui_-_même pour avoir une erreur aussi stupide, Harry erra vers le quai 9 ¾. Il songea brièvement à essayer de rattraper les Weasley mais ils étaient sûrement partis depuis un bon moment._ J'espère qu'oncle Vernon va arriver bientôt_, pensa Harry en s'installant pour attendre.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, dites-le moi ! J'adooooooore les reviews ! (Non, sans blague ! Oo)  
Bizbiz 


	2. Retour à Privet Drive

Salut tout le monde !  
Comme je suis en vacances depuis ce soir (YEEEES !) pis que vous avez été vachement gentils avec vos 8 reviews (WOUHOU !) ben je vous mets le deuxième chap dès ce soir ! Elle est pas belle la vie ! Bon, rien est à moi à part la traduction. Les persos sont à JK et l'histoire à Wishweaver.

RAR :

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Wouhou ! T la prem's à me reviewer. Pis vraiment la prem's de prem's ! Tu occuperas à jamais une place particulière dans mon ptit cœur…Je crois que je vais pleurer l . Je suis trop contente aussi que Wish m'ait enfin donné l'autorisation de traduire. En fait, elle m'a expliqué que c parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment fait gaffe à ma review vu qu'habituellement c toujours la même chose à savoir : quand est-ce que tu updates ? lol. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que tu l'aimes. Surtout que tu es aussi la première à qui j'ai fait lire ma trad ! T'en as de la chance ! Bizoos.

**Mushu :** Je suis bien contente que ce début t'ait plu et crois-moi, la suite est vraiment géniale…Enfin, ça c'est mon avis perso, à toi de juger ensuite. Mais bon, quand tu vois que la version anglaise à plus de 4000 reviews, c'est quand même un critère de qualité ! . Pour ce qui concerne les délais de publications, je vais faire ça au fur et à mesure de mes trads…Bizoos.

**Onarluca : **OUAIS ! J'ai une review de toi ! Ca fait plaisir !. Ben en tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise et pis j'espère que la suite sera arrivée assez vite à ton goût. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir et ça me rassure énormément sur la qualité de ma traduction. Bon, pour répondre à tes questions : pour l'instant, Harry n'est pas en couple et ses soucis de santé vont s'arranger un peu. Mais pour ce qui est du happy end, je peux pas te dire vu que la fic est pas encore finie…Pas de pb, je l'abandonne pas. Bizoos.

**Florilège :** Tu rigoles j'espère ! Moi ? Mettre un chap sans t'en parler ? Je suis pas dingue. Pis même, tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de publier un chapitre sans avoir ton accord. J'ai trop besoin de ton approbation. Tu te rends comptes de tout le pouvoir que tu as sur moi, mine de rien. Je suis bonne à rien sans l'avis de ma beta moi ! Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Hey ! Contente de te voir par ici ! Alors, comment ça va bien ? Ouais, une chtite traduc (enfin pas si chtite que ça…mais dans quoi je me suis engagée moi ? Je confirme, je suis vraiment tarée !). En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise ! Mais qu'est-ce que notre cher Ryry (oui, je c, je c, tu n'aimes pas quand on l'appelle comme ça ! mdr) va bien pouvoir faire ? Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre (et non, pas de HarryxHermione encore une fois…enfin pas pour l'instant !). J'espère que le chap sera arrivé assez vite et ne t'en fait pas, je n'oublie pas Affronter (je suis pas suicidaire non plus !). Bizoos.

**Spirit.w.w :** Toi ? Ici ? YES ! Je viens de récupérer encore une déglingo ! Youpi ! . Et non, j'ai pas fait de fautes de frappe. Avoue que ça la foutrait mal quand même. Tu fais des fautes même dans le titre. C'est un peu la honte. Enfin, ce n'est pas le cas, donc tout baigne. Ben j'espère bien que tu vas continuer à lire et merci pour tes encouragements parce que là, je vais en avoir besoin…vu la longueur. Enfin, vous, ça vous arrange bien ! Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Salut toi ! Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ce 1er chapitre. Je me dépêche de te mettre la suite ! Bizoos.

**Obscura :** Ooooh, mon dieu ! Que de compliments en si peu de mots ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour cette review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bizoos.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 2 – **Retour à Privet Drive

* * *

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

Deux heures plus tard, Harry attendait toujours.

Il avait compté toutes les briques de la colonne, remarqué toutes les fissures du mur, savait exactement combien il y avait de cabines téléphoniques, de fontaines publiques et de toilettes dans les environs et s'ennuyait tellement qu'il commençait à envisager la possibilité de sortir un de ses livres "anormaux" pour le lire. Il n'avait même plus la compagnie d'Hedwige. Il avait décidé un peu plus tôt de tirer avantage de l'enchantement de sa cage. Il avait beau adoré sa chouette, sa présence attirait l'attention de la plupart des passants.

Il avait donc donné à Hedwige un peu de nourriture pour hibou et l'avait fait boire à la fontaine avant de la relâcher en lui disant de le retrouver à la maison de son oncle. Une fois partie, il avait rapidement nettoyé la cage, l'avait plié et rangé dans sa malle.

Il avait essayé d'appeler à la maison une fois, mais personne n'avait répondu. Harry avait interprété ça comme un bon signe, certain que ça voulait dire que les Dursley étaient en route.  
C'était il y a une heure et demi.

Ce n'était plus "ils vont arriver en retard" ou alors "ils sont coincés dans les bouchons". L'oncle Vernon n'allait apparemment pas venir le chercher.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge sur sa gauche et réfléchit aux différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. Il allait devoir bientôt faire quelque chose. Des personnes du personnel de la gare bien intentionnées étaient déjà venues vers lui à plusieurs reprises, et maintenant il était assis sur sa malle, collé autant que possible au mur.

Il était peut_-_être le Survivant adulé et vanté dans le monde sorcier mais Harry savait se fondre dans le décor quand la situation l'exigeait, en dépit de sa dramatiquement célèbre apparence. C'était un moyen de défense qu'il avait appris chez lui…le cas classique du "loin de la vue, loin de la pensée". Si les Dursley ne le remarquaient pas, ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire des choses cruelles. C'était une des seules fois où le fait d'être mince et petit pour son âge tournait à son avantage.

Le nombre de personnes qui traversaient la gare allait en faiblissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. La foule de Poudlard s'était dispersée depuis longtemps. Il y avait encore quelques voyageurs moldus mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi nombreux qu'avant. Harry sortit la carte de visite du Dr Granger et la regarda pensivement. La tentation de l'appeler était forte mais alors qu'il repérait quelle cabine téléphonique était vide, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son directeur le matin même lui revint en mémoire.  
_  
- Mr Potter, puis-je vous dire un mot, s'il vous plait ? fit le Professeur Dumbledore avec un signe de la main alors qu'Harry attendait avec Hermione et Ron à la gare de Pré-au-Lard._

Harry avait laissé ses affaires à ses amis et s'était approché du directeur.

- Oui, monsieur ?

- Les parents de Mr Weasley ont exprimé le souhait de t'inviter chez eux pendant l'été…avait commencé Dumbledore.

Le cœur d'Harry était remonté dans sa gorge. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il pourrait aller directement au Terrier ?

-…et je ne vois aucune raison pour que l'on ne puisse pas arranger ça un peu plus tard cet été, termina Albus, dissipant les espoirs d'Harry. Des préparations doivent être faites avant. Toi et tes amis serez plus en sécurité si tu retournes pour l'instant chez ton oncle et ta tante.

Harry avait acquiesçait d'un air abattu.

- Okay, professeur.

- Harry, tu dois me promettre que tu n'iras pas chez tes amis jusqu'à ce qu'on t'envoie un message comme quoi c'est sans danger, avait dit Dumbledore très sérieusement en observant Harry de son regard perçant. Contacte-les seulement en cas d'extrême urgence.

Ses yeux bleus ne pétillaient alors plus d'amusement, juste d'une volonté de fer. Harry avait déglutit avant d'hocher la tête, saisissant l'avertissement.

- Je vous le promets, Mr le Directeur, avait-il répondu doucement, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui du directeur. Je vous le promets…  
  
Harry poussa un soupir frustré et remit la carte du Dr Granger dans la poche de sa chemise.

Pour la plupart des personnes, être coincé dans une gare sans aucun moyen de transport disponible aurait pu être qualifié d'urgence. Ça aurait pu être même considéré comme un cas "d'extrême urgence". Mais Harry avait une vision quelque peu déformée des urgences si on considérait tous les dangers auxquels il avait fait face dans sa courte vie.

Est_-_ce que la situation était gênante ? Oui. Vraiment embêtante ? Définitivement. _Un cas d'extrême urgence ?_ Nan, pas vraiment. Il n'était pas blessé, rien ne le poursuivait et personne n'essayait de le tuer. Tout allait bien.

De plus, Harry était habitué à devoir se débrouiller seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa famille montrait une consternante indifférence à l'égard de son bien_-_être. Avant sa première année à Poudlard, les Dursley l'avaient déposé à la gare de King's Cross sans même prendre la peine de vérifier s'il trouvait le Poudlard Express. Harry grimaça un peu. Il n'avait alors aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire et aurait eu de gros ennuis s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ron et sa famille.

Dans ces moments les plus cyniques, Harry se demandait si sa famille n'avait pas été contrainte de quelques façons que ce soit à le prendre avec eux. Dieu seul savait combien de fois ils l'avaient menacé de le placer dans un orphelinat.

Décidant qu'il avait attendu assez longtemps, Harry ramassa sa malle, l'ouvrit et fit une rapide étude de son kit de survie. Après avoir été pris à l'extérieur sans argent moldu juste avant sa troisième année à Poudlard et après avoir été soumis au régime de Dudley l'été dernier, Harry transportait désormais un peu de monnaie moldue avec son or sorcier et assez de barres de céréales pour tenir pendant ses premières semaines de vacances. S'il était chanceux, il n'aurait peut_-_être pas à demander à ses amis de lui envoyer encore à manger.

Harry songea à appeler une dernière fois les Dursley mais il écarta rapidement l'idée. Un autre coup d'œil à l'horloge de la gare lui dit que c'était maintenant l'heure à laquelle les Dursley dînaient habituellement et dans tous les cas, personne ne répondrait.

Il caressa légèrement la bourse qui contenait son argent sorcier._ Je pourrai toujours aller à Chaudron Baveur…_pensa Harry dans un instant de rébellion. Il était resté un certain temps dans le pub_-_auberge l'été avant sa troisième année. Il avait presque sorti sa bourse quand il stoppa et secoua la tête. _Une promesse est une promesse, Potter,_ se sermonna_-_t_-_il. _De plus,_ pensa Harry en attrapant une barre de céréales et son argent moldu, _Hedwige t'attend._ Rasséréné par le fait qu'au moins une créature vivant à Privet Drive serait heureuse de le voir, Harry ferma rapidement sa malle et marcha jusqu'au guichet avec une idée en tête.

Un peu plus tard, Harry se retrouva dans un train roulant vers le sud. Le rush de fin de journée était passé et par conséquent le train était presque vide et très calme, ce qui changeait du Poudlard Express !

S'avachissant dans son siège, Harry grimaça en songeant à "l'accueil" qui l'attendrait quand il arriverait à Privet Drive. Il ne pensait pas que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia seraient très heureux de savoir qu'il avait besoin de nouvelles lunettes. _J'espère juste qu'ils ont oublié l'incident des Pralines Longues Langues…Ah !_ Harry se sentit embarassé quand il réalisa ça. Bien sûr. Tout prenait un sens.

Vernon n'allait pas lui faire la moindre faveur vu que, selon toute vraisemblance, toute la famille était encore furieuse à propos de la farce de Fred et George l'été dernier. Sachant que Dudley était au régime, les jumeaux s'étaient débrouillés pour qu'il trouve une de leurs pralines truquées. Dudley en avait naturellement mangé et le résultat avait était spectaculaire. Selon le père de Ron, Arthur Weasley, la langue de Dudley avait atteint un mètre avant que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia le laisse la rétrécir. L'explosion de la cheminée n'avait pas dû aider non plus.

_Super, _pensa Harry avec amertume._ Je me demande combien de jours je vais tenir sans retourner dans le placard._

Quand Harry arriva finalement à la gare de Little Whinging, le soir tombait déjà.

Il songea à prendre un taxi jusqu'à Privet Drive avant d'hésiter. Le billet jusqu'à la maison avait entamé ses fonds d'urgence plus qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait assez pour un taxi. Imaginant la tempête que cela occasionnerait s'il arrivait à Privet Drive et avait à demander quelques pounds, Harry préféra partir à pied. La gare, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, était à une bonne distance de la maison de son oncle.

Harry attrapa sa malle ensorcelée et regarda prudemment autour de lui. Le sentiment de malaise qui avait commencé à King's Cross n'avait pas faibli. Il avait même plutôt augmenté. Etrange. Il ressentait peut_-_être seulement toute la pression de la situation. Tout le monde, de Dumbledore à ses amis, lui avait fait promettre d'être prudent et maintenant, il était là, seul dans la rue, après le crépuscule. _Arrête ça, Potter, ou tu vas finir par avoir peur de ton ombre_, se réprimanda_-_t_-_il, irrité._ Et si tu veux arriver avant que les Dursley n'aillent se coucher, tu ferais mieux de commencer à marcher._

Alors Harry marcha.

Et marcha.

Et marcha.

Cela prit plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait. La gare ne lui avait pas semblé aussi loin de la maison avec la voiture et la malle le ralentissait considérablement.

Résistant à l'envie de s'arrêter et de se reposer, Harry se concentra sur sa tâche et continua sa marche avec ténacité.

Presque arrivé, marmonna-t-il, s'encourageant lui-même. Allez. Tu peux le faire.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, le but d'Harry fut finalement en vue. L'enchantement que Mrs Weasley avait placé sur sa malle avait été énormément utile. Elle était encore difficile à porter mais il se serait effondré d'épuisement depuis longtemps si elle avait pesé son poids normal. Ajouté à tout cela, Harry souffrait de douleurs un peu partout sur son corps depuis plusieurs jours. Il supposait que c'était des souvenirs soit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou alors du Doloris que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Ces douleurs n'étaient pas vraiment insupportables, juste ennuyeuses. Harry songea qu'elles partiraient sûrement au bout d'un certain temps et ne se posa plus de questions. Et après avoir porté sa malle tout le long du chemin, ses bras, épaules et dos le faisaient souffrir implacablement.

Plus que quelques maisons. Plus pour longtemps maintenant, souffla-t-il en gardant un œil sur le ciel.

Il semblait qu'une tempête se préparait. Peut-être que s'il avait de la chance, il pourrait arriver à la maison avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.  
_On y est. Merci mon Dieu._ Harry sourit malgré lui quand il atteignit le numéro 4. Il hésita un instant, rassemblant son courage, puis pénétra dans "l'arène". Il laissa son regard errer nonchalamment sur le jardin et les parterres de fleurs et leva un sourcil, confus.

La tante Pétunia, toujours soucieuse des apparences, tirait une très grande fierté de sa maison étincelante et de son jardin immaculé. Harry ne savait pas si elle faisait le travail elle-même quand il n'était pas là ou si l'oncle Vernon avait engagé quelqu'un pour aider, mais toujours est-il que toutes les fois où il était revenu pour les vacances d'été, le jardin était impeccablement entretenu et tondu et les parterres de fleurs étaient une explosion de couleurs, sans aucune mauvaise herbe visible.

Désormais, le jardin commençait à avoir besoin d'être tondu et les habituels parterres de fleurs impeccables semblaient…et bien, ils semblaient un peu brouissailleux. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas été entretenus pendant un moment.  
La vue était inattendue et tellement inhabituelle venant des Dursley que Harry ne pouvait que rester bouche bée, atterré.

Son cerveau épuisé cherchait une explication raisonnable, même si les battements son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléraient._ Quelque chose ne va pas !_ pensa Harrydans un début de panique, laissant tomber sa malle_. Quelqu'un doit être malade…ou blessé…_

_…ou mort, _murmura sournoisement une petite voix dans sa tête_. Mort comme Cedric._

Harry serra les poings et s'accroupit instinctivement. Même s'il se disait d'arrêter d'être si stupide, ses yeux errèrent du le gazon mal tondu…

_Il n'y a rien ici_

…à l'allée mal balayée…

_Rien, absolument rien ! C'est si calme que je peux entendre le lampadaire grésiller._

…à la petite pancarte…

_C'est trop tard. Ils sont probablement parti se coucher._

…aux parterres de fleurs négligés…

_Non. Pas de Mangemorts ici…_

_Attends une minute._

_Reviens en arrière._

_Une pancarte !_

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'approchant pour voir de plus près. Il vit très bien la pancarte mais ne put lire dans le noir ce qui était inscrit dessus. Alors qu'il avançait, la lune perça les nuages et éclaira un peu mieux la scène. Quand Harry fut assez près pour voir, il cligna des yeux de surprise.

Le numéro quatre de Privet Drive était à vendre.

Harry fixa la pancarte pendant un moment avant de se secouer_. On déménage !_ pensa-t-il, pas vraiment certain de ses sentiments face à la tournure des événements. Songeant que les Dursley allaient sûrement continuer à le traiter comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, Harry haussa les épaules et revint chercher sa malle.

_- _Tu as de la chance que Ron, Fred et George ne puissent pas te voir en ce moment, grommela Harry à lui-même. Ils mourraient de rire en voyant le 'Grand Harry Potter' agir comme un con paranoïaque.

_Je pense qu'ils étaient trop occupés à faire les cartons et à nettoyer,_ médita Harry avant de froncer le nez_. Ils m'ont certainement laissé toutes les corvées._

Mais il était tout de même étrangement heureux. Déménager n'était pas une petite chose. Peut-être que les Dursley ne l'avaient pas fait revenir seul à la maison délibérément après tout. Harry se raidit en soulevant sa malle._ C'est tellement pathétique,_ pensa-t-il, désabusé_. La plupart des personnes se seraient senties insultées d'être oublié ainsi. Je suis heureux parce qu'en fait ils n'ont pas fait exprès de m'oublier. Du moins, je l'espère._

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la maison, souhaitant que ce pressentiment qu'il avait depuis King's Cross le laisse tranquille. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste les nerfs ou s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait. Tout ce dont il était sûr c'est que ses sens étaient en alerte malgré l'atmosphère paisible. C'était vraiment énervant. La lumière du porche s'alluma alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte d'entrée._ Allons-y,_ songea Harry avec une sorte de résignation_. Que le jeu commence,_ se dit-il_. Ne les laisse pas t'avoir._

Le jeune sorcier attendit quelques secondes que la porte s'ouvre. Ca allait être probablement Vernon. Harry allait être traîné de force à l'intérieur sans aucune forme de cérémonie et l'oncle Vernon allait sûrement se lancer dans un long discours à propos de combien Harry était inutile, impoli et ingrat, et cetera, et cetera, ad nauseam.

La lumière du porche s'éteignit, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Oh, génial, dit-il avec désapprobation. Jusqu'à quel point une famille peut être puérile ? s'exaspéra-t-il en posant sa malle et en levant la main pour frapper à la porte.

La lumière se ralluma

_Harry souleva à nouveau un sourcil. Est-ce qu'ils essayent de me rendre fou ?_ se demanda-t-il en frappant

_-_ Oncle Vernon ? Tante Pétunia ? C'est Harry. Je peux entrer ? appela-t-il à haute voix.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. La porte resta hermétiquement fermée.

Harry grinça des dents et compta lentementjusqu'à dix quand la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Il était fatigué et courbaturé et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur pour des jeux stupides. Grâce à un effort colossal, il se retint de hurler "Ouvrez cette fichue porte !" et passa une main lasse sous ses lunettes.

La lumière s'alluma.

_Dudley. Ça doit être Dudley,_ pensa Harry en lançant un regard furieux à la lumière grésillante du porche_. Enorme crétin._ Il était prêt à frapper une nouvelle fois quand il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

La lumière du porche était nouvelle. Après une inspection plus approfondie, il vit que c'était le genre avec la capture de mouvements. Harry se souvint distraitement que Vernon avait admiré la même chez un des voisins, l'été dernier. Il y avait un petit interrupteur sur le côté qui était généralement installé pour tester. La lumière s'éteignit encore une fois alors qu'il étudiait l'interrupteur.

Harry déglutit et sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque. Il agita une main devant la lumière et fut récompensé quand la lumière se ralluma.

La vérité le frappa alors de plein fouet. Harry ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la porte alors qu'il réalisait ce qui l'avait embêté depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la propriété. A part la lumière du porche, la maison était complètement silencieuse et sombre.

Pas de veilleuses.

Pas de télé.

Pas de voix.

Rien.

Essayant d'ignorer le sentiment qui lui contractait l'estomac, Harry reprit ses esprits et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus de rideaux.

_Tante Pétunia est peut-être en train de les laver…_tenta Harry avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il savait qu'il essayait de trouver des excuses. Pétunia nettoyait régulièrement ses rideaux, c'est vrai, mais elle les remettait toujours en place avant la tombée de la nuit.

Les picotements de mise en garde à l'arrière de la nuque d'Harry se répandirent sur toute sa tête, descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses bras.

Il ne voulait pas regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas regarder à travers la fenêtre.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Il devait le faire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry risqua un coup d'œil à travers la vitre.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité, complètement vide. Les seules choses qu'il y avait dans le salon étaient les tâches de lumière de la lune sur les murs et sur le sol.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Encore un chap de traduit. J'adore celui-là...trop stressant ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu aussi ! Si c'est le cas, faites le moi savoir !  
Bizoos à tous et à je sais pas quand !


	3. Les Dursley et Mrs Figg

Coucou tout le monde ! Et ben 18 reviews en deux chapitres….J'en reviens toujours pas ! Donc voilà un grand merci à vous tous ! Vous savez pas à quel point ça me booste pour continuer à traduire ! Comme d'habitude, rien à moi, les persos à JK et l'histoire à Wishweaver !

RAR :

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Rhoooo, encore et toujours la première…L'avantage du décalage horaire !. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce chapitre et c'est clair que pov Ryry quoi…Mais bon, ça va s'arranger…un jour ! hin hin hin ! Merci pour tes compliments qui me font rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Bizoos ma tite nymphe que j'aimeuh !

****

**Skyblack4 :** Et tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi je serai devenue hystérique si je m'étais retrouvé coincée dans une gare. Mais bon, Harry ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde donc…Et ravie de t'épargner la corvée du dictionnaire. Franchement, cette fic vaut vraiment la peine d'être lue donc c'est avec plaisir que je la traduis pour vous la faire découvrir ! Bizoos. PS : Heu…ta fic, tu l'as abandonnée ou quoi ? Parce que moi, j'aimerai bien la suite quand même…J'adoooooore les fics avec mon sirichou d'amour !. Enfin, tu as eu ma review, tu sais ce que j'en pense !

****

**Thealie :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours et que ça te fasse rire (tant qu'à faire…lol). Et je suis bien d'accord avec toi : Harry a un sens de l'urgence pour le moins bizarre. Sa jauge "Cas de Force majeure" est complètement détraquée. Mais bon, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime le ptit Ryry. Bizoos. PS : T'as reçu mon mail ?

**Onarluca :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ! Et oui, on en est qu'au début ! Bizoos

**Mushu :** Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Dawn456 :** Quel enthousiasme ! Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Neyarchess :** Rhooooo, que de compliments….Merciiiiii beaucoup de m'avoir laissé une review (vu qu'apparament ça relève de l'excpetion elle est d'autant plus précieuse !). Donc voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! La fic a pour l'instant 30 chapitres et selon l'auteur, elle en aura 32 ou 33 avec peut-être une suite…Mon dieu…j'ai pas fini d'user mes yeux sur le dico moi !. Mais bon, c'est pour la bonne cause ! Bizoos.

****

**Spirit.w.w :** Salut ! Ben pour l'instant, la fic fait 30 chapitres et l'auteur en prévoit 32 ou 33 avec peut-être une suite. Alors, t'es contente ? Tu vas avoir encore plein de ptits chaps à dévorer et pleins de reviews à me laisser !. Bizoos et merci pour ta review !

****

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Wow ! Et ben, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait plaisir ! Et pis que de compliments…c'est bien, c'est bien, c'est bon pour mon ego !. Non, vraiment, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis et ça me file une pêche d'enfer pour continuer ! Donc merci énormément. Bizoos.

****

**Ptronille :** Ravie que ça t'ait plus et voilà le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue…;). Bizoos et merci pour ta review !

****

**Chapitre 3 :** Les Dursley et Mrs Figg

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

Harry fixa la scène de ses yeux écarquillés, son cerveau incapable d'accepter ce qu'il voyait. Parfaitement conscient que c'était puéril mais incapable de s'en empêcher, il ferma les yeux, attendit quelques secondes puis en ouvrit un avec précaution.

Non. Toujours sombre. Toujours vide.

Assommé par le choc, Harry s'appuya sur la porte et se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa malle. Il remarqua alors les détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention en arrivant…comme le signe de l'agent immobilier sur la poignée de la porte. _Oh, bien joué Mr Evidence._ Comment avait_-_il pu manquer _ça_ ?

Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, faisant frémir les feuilles dans les arbres, et apportant avec lui l'odeur de la pluie imminente. Des nuages noirs avaient complètement obscurcit la lune et le tonnerre grondait de façon menaçante.

Harry regardait droit devant lui avec des yeux vitreux, sans voir vraiment. Il pensa vaguement qu'il devait faire une imitation remarquable d'une personne pétrifiée et qu'il ferait mieux de se secouer et de prendre une décision avant qu'il ne finisse complètement trempé.

Malheureusement, son cœur battait frénétiquement, son esprit avait le vertige et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir ou vomir d'un instant à l'autre.

_Reprends-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer ! _cingla la petite partie de son cerveau encore capable de penser rationnellement. Malheureusement, la partie rationnelle n'était pas vraiment majoritaire dans son esprit.

_Non mais ça va pas ? _s'écria la partie horrifiée, irrationnelle et à bout de nerfs._ C'est justement le bon moment pour paniquer ! Ta famille est partie ! Tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu as gaspillé la plupart de ton argent moldu dans un billet de train inutile et tu as marché pendant une éternité pour finalement trouver une maison vide !_

Harry serra les points et ferma les yeux alors qu'une vague d'adrénaline envahissait son corps. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il allait faire ? Il essaya de reprendre son calme mais en vain. A cet instant, courir dans la rue en hurlant lui semblait parfaitement raisonnable…enfin, si ses jambes consentaient à le supporter.

Il ne su combien de temps il resta assis ici avant qu'une douleur soudaine et aigue dans sa main ne fasse réagir son corps.

_-_ Aïe ! glapit Harry.

Il chercha autour de lui la source de sa douleur et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Hedwige venait d'arriver.

Elle lui avait aussi mordillé son pouce.

Et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte.

La chouette blanche gonfla ses plumes. Elle claqua du bec et le regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'agacement. Apparemment, elle essayait d'attirer son attention depuis plusieurs secondes.

_-_ Hedwige ! s'étrangla Harry avant de prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, il commençait à se débarrasser de sa peur irraisonnée et à repenser correctement.

_-_ Salut toi. Désolé pour ça. J'étais…j'étais juste un peu en état de choc.

Hedwige observa Harry avec ses grands yeux ambrés et penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur. _Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu mis si longtemps ?_ semblait_-_elle dire.

Les yeux verts d'Harry devinrent à nouveau distants.

_-_ Ils sont partis, Hedwige, dit_-_il doucement. On ne peut pas rentrer. On n'a nulle part où aller.

Harry s'était souvent fait charrier parce qu'il parlait à sa chouette comme si elle était humaine, mais il s'en fichait. Ils se comprenaient mutuellement et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Caressant distraitement les plumes de sa chouette, Harry regarda les premières gouttes de pluie tomber puis continua d'un ton monotone :

_-_ Oncle Vernon n'est pas venu à King's Cross. J'ai pris un train de banlieue. J'ai marché jusqu'ici pour trouver la maison vide. Pour les trouver partis…

Harry s'arrêta de parler alors que la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Sa famille l'avait abandonné. Il était seul. Le fait de le dire tout haut ne rendait la chose que plus réelle. Il se sentait trahi et profondément blessé, sans pouvoir dire pourquoi.

Les Dursley n'avaient jamais dit qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils admettaient à peine qu'ils le connaissaient. Pendant toute sa vie, il avait été un inconvénient, un fardeau déplaisant. Oh, bien sûr, plus jeune, il avait essayé de se faire au moins accepter mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, rien ne leur faisait plaisir.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête avec irritation. Il s'était résigné depuis des années. Il y était habitué. Il s'en fichait. Ça ne posait pas de problèmes. Ça ne _leur_ posait pas de problème. Ça ne devrait pas le blesser comme ça, mais pourtant ça lui faisait mal, bon sang, _ça lui faisait mal !_

_Arrête ça._ La partie froide et logique de son esprit s'imposa à nouveau. La même partie qu'il lui avait permis de se battre et de se débarrasser de l'Impero l'année dernière. _Calme-toi ! Tout ça ne te mène nulle part._

_D'accord_, approuva Harry. C'est vrai. Reste calme. Garde tes esprits. N'était_-_ce pas la pierre angulaire de tous les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Harry n'avait pas eu le même professeur de Défense deux ans de suite depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard. Ceux qui avaient occupé le poste les quatre dernières années avaient tous des capacités, des personnalités et des manières d'enseigner différentes mais tous ses professeurs de Défense, les bons comme les incompétents, était d'accord sur un point fondamental : Ne pas paniquer.

Harry fit un effort colossal pour se reconcentrer et repousser la douleur au loin. Il s'arrangerait avec ça plus tard. Mais là, il avait besoin d'un plan.

Il avait besoin d'un plan mais il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve une idée.

Ou un indice.

Même un commencement d'idée serait mieux que rien. Le garçon aux yeux verts passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, agité. Pourquoi n'avait_-_il jamais un de ses fameux flashes de lucidité quand il en avait besoin ?

Surnommés affectueusement "le Trio Gryffondor", Harry et ses meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger formaient une équipe quasiment imbattable. Chacun d'eux apportait son propre talent au groupe et ils se complétaient parfaitement. Hermione était une véritable bibliothèque ambulante et exceptionnellement douée en logique et déduction. Ron, même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, était un brillant stratège et assez bon quand il s'agissait de noter les forces et les faiblesses des autres. Harry, comme Hermione, était bon pour résoudre les problèmes, mais son don était plus capricieux. Il avait le truc pour remarquer les détails que les autres manquaient et pour faire le lien entre des morceaux d'informations apparemment sans aucun rapport les uns avec les autres.

Il n'y avait aucune méthode évidente, ce qui avait le don d'irriter infiniment Hermione. Elle avait parfois du mal à prendre les choses comme elles venaient. 'Ca arrive et c'est tout, Hermione' était une explication bien trop imprécise à son goût, même si c'était la meilleure description que Harry pouvait lui donner sur le phénomène. Ses "inspirations" étaient habituellement provoquées par une remarque ou un événement soudain. La dernière pièce du puzzle se mettait alors en place et il _comprenait_. L'impénétrable devenait soudainement évident.

Mais pour le peu que ça lui servait maintenant. A ce moment, son esprit n'était qu'un grand vide inutile et affligeant.

_-_ Je ne peux le croire. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver, marmonna Harry, secouant la tête en signe de déniement.

Sentant son agitation, Hedwige fit de petits bruits gentils et apaisant et frotta sa tête contre la main d'Harry. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je ne vais sûrement pas rester sous le porche pendant tout l'été._ Le garçon grogna de frustration. _Maudit soit Dumbledore et sa stupide promesse. _Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Harry sentit sa panique qui menaçait de refaire surface d'un instant à l'autre et la repoussa brutalement. _Arrête ça !_ s'ordonna_-_t_-_il, plus fermement cette fois_-_ci. _Réfléchis ! Tu pourras baragouiner plus tard._

Harry ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre la porte. _La porte !_ Il l'observa pensivement. Il pourrait facilement utiliser un sortilège d'ouverture, mais est_-_ce que ça valait le coup ? La magie de premier cycle était régie par des lois strictes et prise très au sérieux par le Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait déjà eu un avertissement officiel avant sa seconde année pour de la magie qui n'était même pas de son fait. S'il était pris à nouveau, il serait probablement expulsé sans autre préavis.

_Ok, pas de magie. _Harry ne voulait pas vraiment entrer dans la maison de toute façon, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où aller. Est_-_ce qu'il y avait un endroit sûr quelque part ?

La voix d'Hagrid lui revint en mémoire. Le demi_-_géant avait dit une fois à Harry qu'il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sûr que Gringott's, la banque des sorciers. Excepté peut_-_être Poudlard. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était bien aidé avec ça. Se concentrant avec acharnement, il essaya de trouver une solution à sa situation fâcheuse. Après quelques minutes, Hedwige hulula, ramenant le regard d'Harry sur elle. Quand elle vit qu'elle avait son attention, elle lui tendit une patte.

Harry pinça pensivement ses lèvres. Elle avait raison. Il pouvait envoyer un message à quelqu'un et être loin de Privet Drive en quelques heures. Le seul inconvénient de ce plan était le temps. Le vent tordait les arbres maintenant et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Harry savait qu'Hedwige avait probablement volé par des temps plus mauvais auparavant et elle s'en sortirait certainement très bien mais il se sentait mal de la laisser partir avec cette pluie. Il le dit à la chouette mais garda l'idée pour plus tard, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Malheureusement, rester ici jusqu'à ce que la tempête passe n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Le porche n'offrait pas vraiment une protection adéquate. Harry était déjà trempé par la pluie et le vent froid n'arrangeait pas les choses. Que Hedwige ou lui tombe malade était vraiment la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. La première priorité était donc de trouver un abri. La question était où ? S'il ne pouvait pas demander à Ron ou Hermione, qui restait_-_il ? _Sirius ? Le professeur Lupin ?_

Non, ils aidaient le professeur Dumbledore à réunir "les anciens".

Le professeur Dumbledore devait aussi être terriblement occupé mais il saurait sûrement quoi faire.

Harry réprima un fou_-_rire quand il s'imagina à la porte de son Directeur. _Excusez-moi de vous déranger, monsieur, mais ma famille a disparu. Et comme je ne suis pas autorisé à aller chez mes amis, ça vous dérange si je reste ici ? _Ou mieux : _Oui, Mr le Gobelin, j'ai besoin d'être enfermé dans mon coffre de Gringott's pour l'été._

La solution la plus simple aurait été bien sûr de demander de l'aide à l'un des voisins, mais à cause de son oncle et sa tante, Harry ne connaissait personne vraiment bien. Les dix premières années chez les Dursley, il les avait passées enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier et ses contacts avec les personnes "normales" avaient été réduits au strict minimum. Et depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, son oncle disait à tout le monde que Harry avait été envoyé au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.

Harry fit la grimace. De l'aide du quartier n'était pas envisageable. S'il essayait ne serait_-_ce qu'approcher l'un d'eux, ils paniqueraient probablement et appelleraient la police, alors…

Mais n'est_-_on pas supposer aller voir la police quand on a des problèmes ? Harry retourna cette idée dans sa tête. C'était bizarre mais non. Si jamais il allait à la police et qu'il admettait avoir été abandonné, et étant donné qu'il était mineur, il serait certainement envoyé dans un foyer pour fugueurs, ou dans une famille d'accueil, ou encore dans un orphelinat. Harry frissonna. Il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller dans un orphelinat. Oh, non. Nononon.

Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient rempli la tête depuis toujours avec des histoires horribles sur les orphelinats moldus. Quand Harry était plus jeune, s'il jamais il osait se plaindre de son placard, ses portions de nourriture réduites pendant les repas ou ses vêtements trop grands ridicules, il était soumis à un sermon cinglant.

Vernon et Pétunia se décrivaient comme des martyres qui l'avaient recueilli, habillé, nourri et logé. Ils lui disaient que d'autres personnes l'auraient renvoyé dans la rue ou dans un orphelinat à cause de sa monstrueuse anormalité. Ils le faisaient passer pour un petit mendiant avide et cupide qui se croyait trop bien pour ce qu'on lui avait généreusement donné et qui était incapable d'éprouver une once de gratitude. Ils le réprimandaient, le traitaient d'inutile, de démoniaque, d'ingrat…

Et les menaces commençaient.

Il aurait été battu à l'orphelinat, avaient_-_ils dit. Affamé, abusé et enfermé dans la cave avec les rats. Pour être bien sûr qu'il avait saisi, ils avaient déjà commencé à lui "montrer" quelques petits exemples de ce qu'il pourrait subir. Ils avaient réduit la nourriture et l'enfermaient dans son placard (avec les araignées) comme punition pour qu'il puisse mieux apprécier sa chance après. C'était devenu une habitude au fil des ans. Au fond lui, Harry savait que c'était injuste mais il était piégé. Ils étaient ses tuteurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un adulte aux yeux de la loi. Sa seule option était d'adopter profil bas et d'attendre.

Le garçon soupira et chassa ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas le moment de ruminer le passé. Harry était suffisamment réaliste pour savoir que son oncle et sa tante avaient probablement exagéré les conditions de vie des orphelinats, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque…juste au cas où. Tom Riddle n'a_-_t_-_il pas vécu dans un orphelinat moldu avant de devenir Voldemort ? Est_-_ce que c'était ses expériences là_-_bas qui l'avaient transformé en ce tueur cruel et psychopathe qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Et peut_-_être le plus important de tout, Harry n'avait_-_il pas assez de points communs comme ça avec Voldemort, sans en plus devoir aller vivre dans un des ces foutus orphelinats ? De plus, comment pourrait_-_il expliquer la présence d'Hedwige ? Et Poudlard ! Avec la chance qu'il avait, ils placeraient Hedwige dans la volière d'un zoo et essayerait de le faire aller, lui, dans un collège public.

Bon, pas de police alors. Et après la scène qui avait suivi la Troisième Tâche, Harry n'était pas près de contacter le Ministère de la Magie non plus. Le Ministre, Cornélius Fudge, avait été très amical avec Harry durant l'été précédant sa troisième année. En fait, Harry était resté au Chaudron Baveur sur suggestion du Ministre. Bien sûr, à ce moment_-_là, Fudge pensait que Sirius Black, un prisonnier évadé de la redoutable prison d'Azkaban, était après Harry.

Sirius avait été, en fait, emprisonné à tort et était innocent. Il était également le parrain d'Harry. Tout avait été révélé à la fin de sa troisième année. Le jeune sorcier avait été ravi quand Sirius lui avait proposé d'habiter avec lui. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas pu prouver l'innocence de Sirius. Son parrain était toujours un fugitif et Harry était coincé chez les Dursley. Enfin, avait été coincé chez les Dursley.

Harry fronça les sourcils, morose. Le comportement de Fudge la semaine précédente l'avait mis sur ses gardes. L'homme niait avec force le retour de Voldemort. Même Albus Dumbledore avait été incapable de le convaincre que le mage noir était revenu. Fudge préférait à la place croire que Harry mentait ou avait des hallucinations, ce qui rendait le garçon très très tendu.

Le Chaudron Baveur était une autre option mais Harry était un peu effrayé de chercher un abri auprès de sorciers et sorcières qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien. Rita Skeeter, une journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier, avait écrit une série d'articles désastreux à propos d'Harry l'année dernière. Elle avait une nette tendance à jouer sur les mots, à embellir ses histoires de façon à les rendre plus "complètes" et "intéressantes" quand la simple vérité était trop fade. Elle adorait aussi insérer des questions détournées, des insinuations et des morceaux de fiction dans son travail dans le but de tromper et d'influencer l'opinion du lecteur.

Mais en dépit de sa réputation d'agitatrice, ou peut_-_être à cause d'elle, Rita avait de nombreux de fans. Harry devait admettre que son travail était convaincant. Même les personnes qu'il aimait et respectait étaient tombées dans le piège. Mrs Weasley, par exemple, avait cru un des articles que Rita avait écrit à propos d'Hermione et de lui_-_même, publié dans Sorcière_-_Hebdo. Ça avait été un peu difficile de s'en sortir, mais Hermione avait eu sa revanche.

Harry eut un sourire suffisant. Miss Skeeter était bien un des ses derniers soucis. Hermione avait fait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Elle avait découvert que Rita Skeeter était un animagus non déclarée, un cafard. L'infortunée journaliste était actuellement enfermée dans un bocal en verre incassable, qui était lui_-_même entre les mains d'Hermione. Harry avait presque pitié d'elle.

Hedwige secoua ses plumes avec agacement pour en faire partir la pluie et Harry éternua bruyamment.

_-_ Manquait plus que ça ! grommela_-_t_-_il avec irritation.

_Ok. Il est temps d'arrêter de tourner en rond et de prendre une décision. _Il releva le menton avec défiance. Il allait prendre le Magicobus jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, au moins pour cette nuit. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il n'allait pas passer son été à Privet Drive. Le Directeur comprendrait. Il n'avait besoin de personne, vraiment. Il avait presque 15 ans, pour l'amour du Ciel. Il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une foutue baby_-_sitter !

_Baby-sitter. Je me demande si…_Harry leva un sourcil perplexe. Mrs Figg était une vieille dame un peu folle qui habitait à côté. Avant qu'il ne commence Poudlard, elle l'avait gardée plusieurs fois quand les Dursley voulaient sortir sans lui. Sa maison sentait toujours le chou et elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chats. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment aimé aller chez elle, surtout quand il était petit. Elle n'avait pas grand_-_chose pour le distraire et il avait toujours l'impression d'être épié, ce qui avait le don de lui donner la chair de poule. Il se retrouvait la plupart du temps en train de regarder des photos de ses chats, vivants et morts, et l'écoutait discourir sur l'un ou l'autre.

Mais elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il lui demander de l'aide. Ce serait présomptueux de sa part de lui demander s'il pouvait rester tout l'été, bien sûr, mais ils pourraient peut_-_être trouver un arrangement. Grâce aux Dursley, Harry savait cuisiner, faire le ménage, jardiner et s'occuper du jardin. Et il commençait à se débrouiller avec les petites réparations. Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il gagner son logement. Même si ce n'était que pour un jour ou deux, il aurait le temps d'écrire au Professeur Dumbledore et recevoir de plus amples instructions. Harry haussa les épaules. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Il se releva, remarquant alors seulement à quel point il était fatigué. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. _Oh, ça va être froid, _songea Harry en regroupant ses affaires avant se précipiter vers la maison de Mrs Figg.

C'est un Harry Potter trempé et frigorifié qui s'arrêta hors d'haleine chez Mrs Figg quelques minutes plus tard. Il était certain d'avoir exploser un record de vitesse en arrivant ici comme il était aussi certain qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi trempé de toute sa vie.

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il avait été aussi trempé quand lui et les trois autres champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avaient chargés de récupérer 'ce qu'on lui avait arraché' au fin fond du lac de Poudlard. Bon, d'accord, peut_-_être pas quand même. _Mais cette fois, Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là avec ses couvertures chauffantes et sa Pimentine_, pensa Harry avec regret.

Hedwige était en meilleur état que lui. Elle avait permis à Harry de l'envelopper dans son pull et était restée sur sa malle pendant le voyage. Mais une fois arrivés, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se libérer et se tenait maintenant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry essayait d'essorer son T_-_shirt détrempé et de se rendre un peu plus présentable, mais abandonna rapidement cette cause perdue d'avance. Il s'avança vers la porte avec détermination et sonna. Il attendit quelques minutes et recommença. Rien. Le fauteuil à bascule de Mrs Figg était toujours sous le porche mais il y avait une impression de vide, similaire à celle de son ancienne maison de Privet Drive. Les épaules du garçon s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite. Elle n'était pas chez elle. _Et bien, c'est la fin parfaite d'une affreuse soirée,_ songea Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Dans un geste de pur agacement, il donna un coup dans la porte avant de faire un bond en arrière, surpris, quand la porte se déverrouilla. _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ?_ Il avait sentit quelque chose, juste une seconde, un picotement dans sa main qu'il avait identifié comme de la magie. C'était comme si la porte s'était tendue un instant avant de se relaxer. Comme si elle l'avait reconnu. Vraiment bizarre.

La porte tourna légèrement sur ses gonds. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry l'observa avec précaution puis demanda :

_-_ Heu, je peux entrer ?

La porte sembla considérer sa requête avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Harry et Hedwige échangèrent un regard puis entrèrent dans la maison avec prudence. La porte avait permis leur entrée mais claqua dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil. Harry sentit encore le léger picotement de magie. _Sortilège de fermeture, _réalisa_-_t_-_il. _Un bizarre capable de reconnaître les personnes._

Harry se tenait dans l'entrée, dégoulinant, abasourdi pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois de la journée. _Est-ce que Mrs Figg est une sorcière ?_ Cela paraissait bizarre mais ça devait être ça. La porte en était la preuve.

Il regarda curieusement l'environnement familier. Le sentiment d'être épié qu'il trouvait si énervant étant enfant était toujours présent. Après avoir passé tant de temps au Terrier, Harry savait désormais que la maison le _regardait_ tant bien que mal. Selon Mrs Weasley, les structures et les endroits magiques où les sorciers et sorcières vivaient développer une certaine conscience après un certain temps. Harry fut soudainement très heureux d'avoir toujours fait attention à ses manières quand il était chez Mrs Figg.

Il chercha avidement autour de lui d'autres indices qui lui prouveraient qu'il était bien dans la maison d'une sorcière mais tout était malheureusement normal. Très moldu. La maison ressemblait à ce à quoi elle avait toujours ressemblait, des chats jusqu'aux napperons brodés sur le divan, en passant par l'odeur diffuse de chou. Il eut juste le temps de se demander distraitement qui s'occupait des chats quand ceux_-_ci se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Harry les suivit et vit toutes les gamelles alignées contre le mur se remplir de nourritures. Comme les plats à Poudlard qui se remplissaient tout seul.

_-_ Cool, remarqua_-_t_-_il à voix haute et il eut le sentiment que la maison était flattée.

Laissant les chats à leur dîner, Harry retourna dans le salon.

_-_ Je me demande où est Mrs Figg, dit_-_il pensivement.

Elle n'était pas partie pour de bon comme les Dursley mais vu l'état de la maison, elle devait être partie pour un moment. Le garçon leva les yeux, alarmé, quand l'horloge sur le mur sonna. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. C'était à peine quelques minutes après l'heure. Curieux, Harry se rapprocha de l'horloge. Il y eut une lueur et le Sortilège de Dissimulation disparut. Et sous l'apparence normale se cacher une horloge de localisation, comme chez les Weasley. La main sur laquelle on pouvait lire Arabella Figg était à ce moment pointée sur "Poudlard".

Arabella Figg ? Harry était ébahi. N'était_-_ce pas une des "anciens" que Sirius devait retrouver sur ordre de Dumbledore ? _Et bien, ça semble évident, espèce de crétin. Elle est à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?_ se répondit Harry avec impatience. Il marmonna un "merci" poli à l'horloge et regarda avec fascination le retour à sa première apparence. Et bien, c'était cela. Mrs Figg était impliqué dans il ne savait quel plan du Professeur Dumbledore. Dieu seul savait quand elle rentrerait et elle n'aurait probablement pas de temps à lui consacrer. _On est donc parti pour le Chaudron Baveur._

Harry éternua à nouveau et frissonna légèrement. D'un côté, il supposait qu'il pouvait rester un petit peu plus longtemps, le temps de mettre des vêtements secs. _Peut-être que je pourrais me reposer un peu aussi ?_ pensa_-_t_-_il en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en regardant avec envie le sofa, _et attraper le Magicobus à le première heure demain matin._ Attend. Est_-_ce que le Magicobus roule le jour ? Harry secoua la tête en prenant des vêtements de rechange dans sa malle et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il n'en avait aucune idée. _Autant aller de l'avant et partir ce soir,_ décida_-_t_-_il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rester enfermé chez Mrs Figg jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit le lendemain et il était hors de question de lambiner.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bains quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentait un peu plus humain. Son corps était encore gelé et ses cheveux toujours trempés mais il était beaucoup moins "humide" qu'avant.

Mrs Figg se plaignait toujours du nombre de sacs plastiques qu'elle semblait accumuler chez elle et Harry songea qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il lui en prenait un ou deux pour ranger ses affaires mouillées. Il s'arrêta assez longtemps pour éponger l'eau qu'il avait amenée à l'intérieur et se prépara à partir. Il enfila sa cape chaude et mit dans sa poche sa baguette, son argent sorcier et referma sa malle.

_-_ Je pense qu'on peut y aller, dit Harry à Hedwige qui hulula son accord avant de venir se percher à nouveau sur son épaule.

Il commença à marcher mais s'arrêta quand il sentit quelque chose heurter son mollet. Ah. Les chats avaient sûrement fini de manger maintenant. Quelqu'un avait envie d'être caresser. Sans regarder, Harry se baissa et tendit la main devant lui pour toucher…_un carton ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que…?_

Ce n'était pas un chat qui essayait d'attirer son attention mais une boîte de taille moyenne. Harry décida que c'était juste trop bizarre pour en parler. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que quand la chose eut son attention, elle se calma et se comporta à nouveau normalement. La boîte était fermée et entourée de ficelle. Il n'y avait rien de remarquable là dedans. De plus, il y avait une étiquette. Les sourcils d'Harry touchèrent quasiment ses cheveux quand il lut : PROPRIETE DE HARRY JAMES POTTER.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de considérer à quel point c'était bizarre, il s'adressa à la boîte :

_-_ Heu…T_-_tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il eut sa réponse quand la boîte glissa vers sa malle et sauta dessus. Harry balbutia pendant une minute. D'un côté, ça ressemblait à un vol mais de l'autre, il y avait son nom dessus. Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis soupira avec résignation. C'était trop bizarre et il était trop fatigué pour discuter.

Surtout avec une boîte.

Finalement, il griffonna une note à Mrs Figg, expliquant ce qui était arrivé et s'excusant au cas où il ait fait une erreur.

Quand il termina, Harry enveloppa à nouveau Hedwige, bien que la pluie se soit calmée.

_-_ Au revoir et merci, dit_-_il à l'atmosphère attentive de la maison de Mrs Figg.

Il récupéra ses affaires et repartit dans la tempête.

_-_ Encore un voyage et nous aurons terminé, dit_-_il à Hedwige. Ça aura vraiment été une nuit étrange, murmura_-_t_-_il d'un ton rêveur alors qu'il levait sa baguette pour faire signe au Magicobus.


	4. Poudlard

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le nouveau chapitre fraîchement traduit et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, ce n'est pas celui que je préfère même si je l'aime bien quand même !;). En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews. C'est toujours encourageant de voir que ça vous plait !

Comme d'hab, les persos sont à JK, l'histoire à Wishweaver et la traduction à moi !

Bizoos

RAR :

**Skyblack4** Déjà, pour commencer, merci pour ta review. Et ensuite, pas la peine de me remercier (enfin si, tu peux toujours !) mais je traduis cette fic avec beaucoup de plaisir et vos reviews ne font que m'encourager donc, c'est à moi de vous dire merci. Pour ce qui concerne les fics où Harry joue les rebelles, tu peux déjà tenté celle de AD vs AV (c'est ma copine elle !) et tu verras que dans les siennes, Ryry est, comment dirai-je….légèrement sur les nerfs ! Et puis pour ce qui concerne ta fic, je vais y penser et si jamais j'ai une illumination soudaine, je te fais signe ! Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Salut copine ! Ouais, t'as vu comme c'est chelou le truc de la maison mais un conseil, rappelles-toi de ce détail parce que ça aura une importance pour la suite. Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Je sais pas trop si Poudlard pourrait faire ça. Il me semble que oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre à 100. Et puis, c'est vrai que Harry n'est pas très logique mais bon, il fait ce qu'il peut le pov petit même si des fois il a un peu de mal ! lol. Voilà le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bizoos.

**Onarluca :** Contente que ça t'ait plu et voilà le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Spirit.w.w. :** Bon, ben tant pis, si tu me laisses pas de reviews à chaque chapitre. Je m'en remettrai, difficilement j'en conviens mais je m'en remettrai ! lol. T'inquiète, un petit mot de temps à autre me suffira. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Salut tite Nymphe ! Je te pardonne de ne pas avoir été la première mais tu te rattraperas cette fois-ci j'espère !lol. Je plaisante. Du moment que tu lis et que tu me laisse une chtite review, moi ça me va. Je sais pas pourquoi Harry reste pas chez Mrs Figg mais bon, s'il y restait y aurait plus d'histoire donc…;). Bon, je fais vite parce qu'il y a plein d'autre RAR qui m'attende. A plus tard sur msn. Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Contente que tu aimes toujours autant et que tu prennes le temps de me laisser une review même si t'es en retard ! lol. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizoos.

**Mushu :** Haha, tu te poses des questions sur la boîte…et ben, il faudra attendre un peu avant de le savoir ! ;). Contente que ça te plaise toujours. Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Neyarchess :** Mais qu'est-ce que contient donc cette fameuse boîte ? Haha, grande question ! Mais vous le saurez pas tout de suite lalalèreuh. Lol. C'est clair que cette fic est trop captivante donc c'est pour ça que je me dépêche de vous mettre la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizoos.

**Solanor :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bizoos.

**Rim999 :** Tiens, tiens une flemmarde invétérée…Bienvenue au club ! lol. En tout cas, merci pour tous ces compliments…je crois bien que je suis en train de rougir. ;). Voià la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bizoos.

**Ptronille :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tu verras bien si ta théorie se confirme….Bizoos.

**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Poudlard**

* * *

Samedi 1er juillet 1995

_Poudlard !_ Arabella Figg y pensait avec un agréable sentiment de nostalgie. _Ça m'avait manqué !_ Elle observa la grande salle de réunion depuis sa place entre Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une large table.

Arabella examina curieusement le visage de ses compagnons. Elle s'était déjà battue côte à côte avec eux pendant la première ascension de Voldemort. A cet instant, ils étaient environ une douzaine de sorciers et sorcières. Arabella remarqua les petits sourires sur les autres visages à côté d'elle et écouta les discussions tranquilles. Elle n'était apparemment pas la seule à se souvenir avec joie de ses jours d'école. L'atmosphère changerait certainement quand la réunion commencerait, mais pour l'instant, la vieille sorcière se contenta de s'adosser à son siège et de profiter de cette agréable impression d'être de retour à la maison. Poudlard semblait toujours accueillir de nouveau ses anciens élèves, peu importe le nombre d'années écoulées depuis la remise de leur diplôme.

Après l'arrivée de quelques retardataires salis par le voyage et de quelques membres du corps professoral de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall se leva et imposa le silence. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite donnèrent à la fois la chair de poule mais procurèrent également un étrange sentiment d'exaltation à tous ceux qui étaient présents :

_-_ L'Ordre du Phénix est à nouveau réuni.

L'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas nouveau, bien entendu. Il existait depuis l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il avait pour but de protéger le monde sorcier de la menace des mages noirs. Certains supposaient qu'il existait bien avant mais il n'y avait aucune trace écrite avant le temps de Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Etre membre de l'Ordre n'était pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Au niveau le plus bas, être membre signifiait se battre jusqu'à ce que la menace actuelle soit neutralisée ou bien que le membre ne puisse plus se battre pour cause de mort ou de blessure grave. Au plus haut niveau, le niveau auquel elle et la plupart des personnesprésentes ce soir, être membre voulait dire qu'elle se battrait jusqu'à ce que la menace actuelle soit neutralisée et qu'elle serait appelée, aussi longtemps qu'elle en serait capable, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle menace ferait son apparition.

La directrice_-_adjointe se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore qui se leva à son tour et commença à parler. Il les informa que ceci était un conseil de guerre et que Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps. Avant d'aller plus loin, il leur offrit une dernière chance de partir pour ceux qui le souhaitaient. Mais comme personne ne bougea, il leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant et les remercia pour leur soutien.

Après que les membres de l'Ordre aient renouvelé leur allégeance et jurer le secret, Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore arriva majestueusement dans la pièce et se posa sur la table. Il se tint longuement devant chaque personne, les fixant intensément dans les yeux, comme s'il tentait de mesurer leur capacité à accomplir la tâche qui leur était confiée. Quand il eut terminé, il leva la tête et lança une note étrangement triomphante avant d'étendre ses magnifiques ailes rouge et or pour revenir se percher sur le dossier de la chaise de Dumbledore.

Le Directeur de Poudlard caressa affectueusement le phénix tout en rassemblant ses pensées avant de reporter son attention sur l'assemblée. Il raconta, de manière concise et claire, la vérité à propos de la trahison des Potter et des événements du 24 juin. L'histoire n'était pas totalement inconnue pour Belle. Remus et Sirius lui en avait donné la version courte quand ils étaient venus chez elle il y a presque une semaine.

Enfin, après que Remus l'ait empêché de jeter un sort à Sirius.

Ils lui avaient parlé de l'innocence de Sirius ainsi que de la Troisième Tâche. Arabella secoua la tête. Gardien du Secret échangé…animagi non_-_déclarés…Mangemorts se faisant passer pour des professeurs…et le pauvre Harry qui avait dû _encore_ faire face à Voldemort.

C'était assez pour donner la migraine à quelqu'un.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Peter Pettigrew était un traître. Pas qu'elle pensait encore que Sirius soit coupable, non, en fait, elle était profondément heureuse qu'il ne le soit pas, mais _Peter Pettigrew_ ! Il ne semblait pourtant pas capable de faire une telle chose.

Peter avait toujours été quelqu'un d'agréable et apparaissait comme une personnede très malléable et un peu terne. Il était calme, presqu'au point de paraître timide, pas très séduisant et pas vraiment brillant au niveau magique. Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils. Peter Pettigrew avait visiblement une face cachée que personne n'aurait pu soupçonné. Belle se demanda tristement si quelqu'un ne l'avait jamais vraiment connu.

Sirius Black, quant à lui, était quasiment l'opposé de Peter. Il était exceptionnellement intelligent, diablement séduisant (NdT : bavebavebave...dsl pr cette navrante interruption) et excessivement loyal. Un Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sirius pouvait être impétueux, téméraire et parfois dangereusement versatile, agissant d'abord et réfléchissant après. Il possédait un caractère entier et n'était pas du genre à oublier une ancienne rancune. Beaucoup pensait qu'il était un peu fou. Il avait été tellement facile de croire que Sirius avait agit sur un coup de tête dans un moment d'égarement. D'autres avaient plutôt envisagé qu'il ait craqué sous la pression d'être le Gardien du Secret des Potter.

En y repensant, Arabella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils se soient tous faits duper de cette manière. Sirius avait peut_-_être ses défauts mais il était absolument transparent. Il ne faisait pas de compromis. Ce que vous voyiez était ce qu'il était. Si quelqu'un avait seulement pris la peine d'y penser une seconde, il se serait rappelé que Sirius était entièrement dévoué à ses amis ! Mais non. L'affaires'était terminée avant même d'avoir commencé. Personne ne s'était douté de la moindre chose. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas été au courant.

Albus avait atteint le point de l'histoire où Cedric et Harry avaient été menés à Voldemort par Portoloin. Belle écoutait, à nouveau assommée par les détails que Dumbledore donnait. Harry avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'Imperium après avoir été blessé pendant le tournoi, poignardé au bras et soumis au Doloris _deux fois_ ! Arabella secoua la tête avec incrédulité. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu s'en sortir aussi bien si elle avait été dans la même situation. Harry avait toujours été un enfant exceptionnel.

L'enfant aux yeux pétillant d'intelligence de James et Lily avait toujours été calme et accommodant. Il pleurait rarement et était absolument sans peur, ce qui réjouissait ses parents tout en les horrifiant.De plus,Harry avait hérité des traits les plus frappants de ses parents et semblait attirer les gens à lui, qu'ils soient Moldus ou sorciers. A chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, les Potter étaient fréquemment arrêtés et félicités pour leur beau bébé. James et Lily, bien que ravis et fiers, avaient un peu peur que toute cette attention tourne à la tête de Harry. Mais, fort heureusement, l'enfant semblait tout à fait capable de faire la part des choses.

Bien que remarquablement tolérant avec les étrangers, les réactions du garçon variaient en fonction des gens. Parfois, il acceptait directement la personne et d'autres fois, il semblait réserver son jugement et occasionnellement, il restait discret et prudent. James aimait appeler ça "Le Label Potter". Bien entendu, Harry avait immédiatement accepté tous les amis de ses parents.

Tous, à l'exception de Peter.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il était vrai que Harry avait tendance à s'agiter, voire même à pleurer, quand Peter essayait de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait été témoin de cela plus d'une fois et Lily lui en avait parlé quelques fois alors qu'elles prenaient le thé ensemble. Les Potter avaient essayé de faire en sorte que Harry apprécie Peter à de nombreuses occasions mais sans succès. Il voulait bien rester dans la même pièce que Pettigrew uniquement si les autres étaient présents. Et si quelqu'un le prenait dans ses bras, c'était encore mieux. Remus et Sirius trouvaient cela très amusant et taquinaient Peter en lui disant qu'il serrait le bébé trop fort et qu'il avait besoin de prendre une douche plus souvent mais la réaction de Harry ennuyait ses parents au plus haut point. Surtout quand Harry sembla aimer Sirius et Remus autant que ses parents.

Lily avait discrètement avoué sa frustration à Belle une seule fois, incapable de découvrir pourquoi son fils détestait Peter à ce point. Arabella se souvint s'être gentiment moquée de la jeune sorcière et de lui avoir dit que d'avoir un bébé si facile à vivre que Harry lui faisait du tort

_-_ Tu donnes beaucoup trop de signification à tout cela, avait_-_elle dit, un peu moqueuse tout en se servant du thé. Ce ne sont que des lubies de bébé.

Elle avait alors désigné avec attendrissement leur sujet de conversation qui était en train de faire un sort au biscuit qu'on lui avait donné.

_-_ Il ne sait même pas ce que veut dire haïr.

Lily avait sourit, un peu embarrassée et avait admit ce point. La conversation avait alors dévié sur un autre sujet et elles n'avaient plus parler de Peter.

Arabella soupira doucement. Moins de deux mois plus tard, Lily et James étaient assassinés. Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Est_-_ce que Harry avait ressenti de quelque manière la future trahison ? C'était tellement évident maintenant que le choc, la colère et le chagrin s'étaient atténués. Il y avait eu plusieurs indices subtils mais personne ne les avait relevés ou ne les avait appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Elle remua sur son siège, un peu mal à l'aise, et reporta son attention sur le présent. C'était déjà une longue réunion et ils devaient encore parler de beaucoup de choses. Il était normal que les premières réunions aient tendance à durer longtemps. Lorsque Dumbledore aurait terminé de présenter tous les faits, il serait alors temps d'écouter tous les informateurs et de décider de la manière dont ils allaient agir. Belle gémit intérieurement. La plus grande partie de la première heure allait probablement être uniquement consacrée aux présentations de chaque membre. Avec un peu de chance, Albus terminerait bientôt et s'il restait encore un peu de bonté dans son cœur, il les laisserait faire une courte pause avant de reprendre. Arabella voulait retourner chez elle par Poudre de Cheminette pour jeter un coup d'œil à son horloge de localisation.

Durant ces derniers jours, Mundugus Fletcher et elle avaient aidé Sirius et Remus à retrouver la plupart des autres membres assis autour de la table. Ça avait demandé beaucoup de travail et des voyages quasi_-_constants mais elle avait pris le temps de revenir chez elle à Surrey un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au moment où Harry aurait dû être de retour chez lui. Son intention avait été de vérifier que l'aiguille qui portait le nom d'Harry était bien pointée sur 4, Privet Drive et de filer ensuite à la réunion de Dumbledore.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand, une fois sortie de la cheminée, de voir que l'aiguille de Harry était encore sur "En déplacement".

Mrs Figg n'avait pas su ce qu'elle devait en conclure. La situation était pour le moins inhabituelle. En temps normal, Vernon Dursley s'arrêtait à la gare après le travail, récupérait Harry et revenait directement à la maison. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry s'était toujours retrouvé bien à l'abri derrière les charmes et sortilèges de protection qui entouraient le n°4 avant l'heure du dîner. Il aurait dû être chez lui maintenant. Pourquoi n'était_-_ce pas le cas ? Belle avait observé à nouveau l'horloge avant de revenir vers la cheminée. La situation était insolite mais Harry ne semblait pas être en danger immédiat. Son aiguille était pointée sur "En déplacement" et non sur " En danger de mort", "A l'hôpital" ou "En prison". Tout cela signifiait seulement qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint sa destination finale. Il était possible que les Dursley et lui aient été retenus.

Arabella fronça légèrement les sourcils en écoutant Dumbledore poser une question à propos de l'article de Rita Skeeter" Harry Potter : Perturbé et Dangereux". Si la journaliste avait été présente, elle se serait fait un plaisir de l'étrangler. Elle et le Ministre Fudge. Albus avait raison. Ils avaient besoin de regrouper rapidement et de rallier à leur cause autant de personnes que possible avant que Voldemort n'ait une trop grande emprise sur la situation. Le manque de soutien du Ministère rendrait la tâche plus difficile mais ils devaient trouver le moyen de se débrouiller. L'autre alternative, à savoir Voldemort qui récupère tout son pouvoir, était bien trop terrible à envisager

L'attention de Mrs Figg vagabonda à nouveau quand Dumbledore fut interrompu par une autre question. Apparemment, certaines personnes entendaient l'histoire pour la première fois.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au morceau de parchemin qui trônait au sommet du tas devant elle. Avant qu'elle ne revienne de Surrey par Poudre de Cheminette, elle avait jetait un sort rapide qui la préviendrait si jamais l'aiguille de Harry bougeait et vers où elle se déplaçait. L'information était supposée apparaître sur cette feuille de parchemin mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait rien eu.

Arabella fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment tard maintenant. Quelque chose avait du arriver. Elle avait peut_-_être fait une erreur en jetant son sort trop rapidement.

_-_ …et ceci sont les évènements qui sont intervenus avant, pendant et juste après la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. S'il n'y a pas d'autres questions, je vous propose de faire une courte pause et nous pourrons ensuite discuter de nos différentes options.

Albus Dumbledore s'arrêta et regarda l'assemblée. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement quand il vit Arabella Figg bondir de sa chaise et se précipiter vers la cheminée.

_-_ Vous nous quittez, Arabella ?

La sorcière se tourna vers lui, sa main déjà pleine de Poudre de Cheminette.

_-_ Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose, Albus. Ça ne sera pas long.

Elle jeta la poudre scintillante dans l'âtre et disparut dans un flash.

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Arthur Weasley échangèrent des regards.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui lui prend ? demanda Sirius à haute voix alors que les trois hommes se dirigeaient vers la cheminée.

Remus haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne sais pas mais je pense que quelque chose doit clocher, dit_-_il en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. Arabella a été inhabituellement tendue pendant la première partie de la réunion. Tout son corps l'exprimait et je l'ai senti.

Sirius sentit son anxiété monter d'un cran. Il avait un très grand respect pour les sens de loup_-_garou de Remus. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence tandis que les trois sorciers attendaient le retour de Belle. Quand les participants à la réunion commencèrent à revenir, Dumbledore s'approcha de la cheminée.

_-_ Arabella Figg ! appela_-_t_-_il en jetant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette.

La tête de Mrs Figg apparut immédiatement dans l'âtre mais son attention semblait focalisée sur le mur d'en face.

_-_ Albus, dit_-_elle d'un air tendu. Je pense que nous avons un problème.

Elle parlait calmement mais Sirius fut frappé par ses paroles. Remus et Arthur tendirent également l'oreille.

_-_ Harry n'est pas encore arrivé chez son oncle et sa tante, expliqua Arabella. Il n'arrive jamais si tard de la gare de King's Cross.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Arthur Weasley.

_-_ Molly vous a_-_t_-_elle dit quand l'oncle de Harry est arrivé ?

_-_ Non, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit le sorcier roux. Elle a juste mentionné le fait qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard et que s'il n'était pas arrivé à ce moment, elle aurait amené Harry à la maison.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air absent.

_-_ Arabella, savez_-_vous où se trouve Harry actuellement ?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

_-_ Pas précisément. L'horloge est toujours pointée sur "En déplacement".

Et avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, elle se hérissa.

_-_ Je sais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de s'alarmer mais il n'avait jamais était aussi en retard auparavant et je n'aime pas ça.

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

_-_ Personne ne vous accuse d'être alarmiste, Belle. J'essayai juste de comprendre la situation.

_-_ Excusez_-_moi, Albus, je me sens juste un petit peu énervée…Attendez ! Ca bouge !

Arabella regarda avec impatience l'aiguille d'Harry tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stabilise sur "4, Privet Drive". Elle retourna à la cheminée en souriant largement.

_-_ Il est là. Il est en sécurité.

Ses mots firentdisparaître la tension qui avait commencé à s'installer. Sirius relâcha sa respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu et échangea des sourires soulagés avec Albus, Remus et Arthur.

_-_ Mr le Directeur ? Pouvons_-_nous poursuivre ? demanda Severus Snape, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, en s'approchant du groupe près de la cheminée.

Il fit un bond en arrière quand le feu s'illumina et que Arabella Figg en sortit.

_-_ Bien sûr, Severus, dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant de la table de réunion. Mrs Figg était inquiète car Mr Potter n'était pas encore rentré chez lui. Il vient juste d'arriver.

_-_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ricana Snape.

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua les regards furieux de Sirius et Arabella.

_-_ Je voulais simplement dire que la famille de Potter l'avait certainement emmené dans un cinéma moldu ou quelque autre distraction stupide pour lui changer les idées, expliqua_-_t_-_il.

Quand les autres le regardèrent comme s'il lui était poussé un troisième bras, le maître des potions s'irrita.

_-_ Albus leur a écrit, non ? demanda_-_t_-_il alors qu'ils suivaient tous Dumbledore jusqu'à la table de réunion.

_-_ L'oncle et la tante de Harry n'ont pas pour habitude de l'emmener quelque part, grogna Belle alors qu'ils atteignaient leur destination et que sa main ne demandait qu'à faire disparaître le rictus supérieur de l'autre sorcier.

_-_ Excusez le retard, dit Dumbledore alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres à la table. Severus a quelques informations pour nous puis nous écouterons toutes vos suggestions quant à la conduite à adopter.

Snape se leva et promena un regard glacial sur l'assemblée.

_-_ Je suis parvenu à contacter Voldemort et je suis en train d'essayer d'intégrer à nouveau le cercle de ses proches. Il ne me fait plus confiance et je ne connais donc pas ses plans mais il m'a demandé de lui préparer une Potion de mémoire très forte…

Arabella se détendit en écoutant le rapport de Snape. Même si elle détestait l'admettre, il avait probablement raison. Comme c'était le week_-_end, Vernon avait peut_-_être emmené toute la famille à Londres pour la journée. Après avoir récupéré Harry à la gare, ils avaient peut_-_être prévu quelque chose avant de retourner à la maison. Bien que ce soit une situation inhabituelle, les Dursley étaient déjà sorti avec Harry, surtout quand elle n'était pas disponible pour le surveiller. Après tout, ils l'avaient bien emmené au zoo il y a quelques années.

Dans tous les cas, Harry était de retour à Privet Drive, sain et sauf, et elle retournerait elle_-_même à Surrey avant de repartir en mission. _J'irai voir comment il va dès que je rentre, _se promit_-_elle tout en prenant sa baguette pour annuler le sort qu'elle avait jeté sur le parchemin. _Je l'inviterai pour le thé ou je demanderai à Pétunia s'il ne peut pas faire une course pour moi._ Rassurée pour le moment, elle reposa sa baguette et reporta son attention sur la réunion.

Ainsi, elle ne sut pas que l'aiguille marquée "Harry Potter" de son horloge de localisation dans sa petite maison de Little Whinging, Surrey, se déplaçait sur "Wisteria Walk", puis sur "En déplacement" avant de s'arrêter finalement sur "Position inconnue".

* * *

Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Une review fait toujours plaisir ! Bizoos à tous ! 


	5. Le Chaudron Baveur

Salut tout le monde !  
Bon voilà la suite, j'espère que le délai n'aura pas été trop long ! ;). Bref, je tiens vraiment à vous remercier pour toutes vos adorables reviews. Si vous saviez à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Donc n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser :).

**Disclaimer** (je vais en faire un clair et précis pour une fois !) : Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice de la fic de Wishweaver et tous les persos et lieux connus sont à JKR. Voilà, ça, c'est fait !

RAR :

**Genevieve Black :** Je suis bien contente que tu aimes cette histoire qui n'est malheureusement pas pas à moi mais à Wishweaver. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice ! Mais je suis tout de même ravie d'avoir pu retenir ton attention ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Ouais t'inquiètes, c'est juste un petit intermède avant de repartir avec Harry. En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments, tes encouragements et ta review. Bizoos ma tite nymphe que j'aimeuh et à plus sur msn !

**Neyarchess :** Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Je sais que c'est très frustrant quand Figg annule le sort mais toute la fic est en fait un grand jeu du chat et de la souris. Donc prépare tes pitits nerfs ! lol. Pour ce qui concerne la localisations de la famille de dégénérés congénitaux, j'ai nommé les Dursley, tu sauras plus tard où ils sont passés. C'est pas qu'il nous manque mais bon voilà, quoi !lol. Dans tous les cas, merci pour tes encouragements. Y a rien de mieux qu'une review comme la tienne pour me pousser à continuer. Bizoos.

**Onarluca :** Ravie que ça te plaise toujours. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et voilà la suite. Bizoos.

**Thealie :** Salut ma ptite puce ! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes ce chapitre. Pour ce qui concerne la réaction d'Arabella….mystère mystère ! Rhoooo, que je suis méchante ! lol. Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Mushu :** Contente que Arabella te plaise. C'est vrai que c'est un perso que j'aime beaucoup aussi, particulièrement dans cette fic. Et t'inquiète pas, je continue à traduire tant que ça plait à quelqu'un ! Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Eiliss :** **Merci** beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Mais cette atmosphère intimiste et très prenante n'est malheureusement pas de mon fait (dure réalité) mais celui de Wishweaver. Je ne fais qu'essayer de la retranscrire le plus fidèlement possible et tant mieux si ça fonctionne ! Bizoos.

**Florilège :** Hé ! Débranche un peu ton radar à MS toi !lol. Tu verras,ça fait pas de mal des fois.Moi ça m'a pas vraiment choqué et à vrai dire, personne ne m'en parlé. Mais bon, c'est vrai que pour le coup, Ryry est très fort pour trouver le traître dès le berceau. Mais bon, moi je suis sûre que s'il pleurait c'est pas parce qu'il savait que Peter était un traître mais plutôt parce qu'il était tellement laid et con qu'il lui faisait peur ! Pure coïncidence ! mdr. Ben non, je ne change pas. Je suis et resterai (c'est pas une chanson de Leslie ça….Ah, beurk, pk je pense à ça moi ?) la plus grande fan de sirichou ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as l'impression que Sev va nous faire "I'm too sexy…" en se déhanchant comme une vahiné ? Tu dois être intoxiquée, ça doit être ça. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et ton compliment (OUAIS ! Je suis une bonne traductrice!) et pis je te fais plein de gros bizooooos.

**Ptronille :** Et bien, ça c'est du oui enthousiaste ! Voilà la suite. Bizoos.

**The_-_insane_-_demon :** Ah ah, serais_-_tu intriguée ma chère ? Je comprends, y a de quoi ! Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bizoos et à + sur msn !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Déjà, avant toute chose, je voulais te dire que j'adoooooooooore tes reviews ! Franchement elle me mette toujours une pêche d'enfer donc un grand merci à toi ! Ensuite, je suis tout simplement ravie que cette trad te plaise et moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Arabella dans cette fic. Au fait, pas la peine de me remercier pour ma review, c'était un plaisir ! ;). Et je vais réfléchir pour un MumusxMione…c'est vrai que ça me tenterait bien. Faut juste que je trouve THE idea ! Je te tiens au courant ! Bizoos.

**Solanor :** Les réponses à tes questions vont arrivées par la suite. Patience…je sais bien que c'est cruel ce que je dis mais bon, faut bien ménager le suspense ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bizoos.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le Chaudron Baveur**

* * *

Dimanche 2 Juillet 1995.

Les rayons du soleil ruisselaient à travers les fenêtres de la chambre n°11, baignant les murs de leur lumière chaleureuse, faisaient des tâches dorées sur le sol et glissaient lentement jusqu'au visage de la silhouette endormie.

Harry Potter grogna en signe de protestation et se terra plus profondément sous ses couvertures. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Pas encore. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il avait dormi toute la nuit sans être tourmenté par ses cauchemars. L'adolescent soupçonnait son degré élevé d'épuisement d'en être la cause mais il était néanmoins reconnaissant de ce répit.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Harry s'étira de tout son long, remuant ses doigts et ses orteils, et grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur persistante dans ses bras et ses épaules.

_Je devrai peut-être me lever,_ songea paresseusement le garçon tout en laissant mollement retomber ses bras. S'il se dépêchait, il aurait peut_-_être le temps de passer à la salle de bains avant que sa tante ne vienne le réveiller mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Bien au chaud et détendu. Même joyeux. S'il ne s'y connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu jurer qu'il était de retour dans son grand lit à baldaquin dans la Tour Gryffondor.

_Attend une minute…_

Depuis quand pouvait_-_il s'étaler ainsi dans son petit lit de Privet Drive sans se cogner dans le mur ou avoir un bras ou une jambe qui dépassait du matelas ?

Il prit alors conscience de la situation. Il s'assit rapidement, essayant de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures, de retrouver son sens de l'orientation et d'attraper ses lunettes. Les choses se passèrent mieux quand il arrêta de vouloir faire les trois choses en même temps.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, glissa ses lunettes sur son nez et reconnut peu à peu l'environnement familier du Chaudron Baveur. Il commençait à peine à se détendre à nouveau quand un "Bonjour" joyeux le fit bondir sur ses pieds et scruter les alentours avec prudence.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre à part lui et Hedwige mais il doutait que ce soit elle qui ait parlé. La chouette blanche dormait encore sur son perchoir près de la fenêtre, la tête nichée sous son aile. Harry fronça les sourcils, confus, puis il comprit qui venait de parler. Il se tourna vers le miroir avec un sourire embarrassé et répondit :

_-_ Bonjour.

_-_ Et bien, je dois avouer que tu as l'air beaucoup plus en forme qu'hier soir, continua le miroir d'un ton agréable. Tu faisais vraiment peine à voir.

Hier soir.

Harry sentit sa bonne humeur fondre comme neige au soleil.

Hier soir, il était arrivé presque inconsciemment jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Hier soir, il avait trouvé la maison de son enfance vide et les Dursley partis.

Hier soir, Tom, l'aubergiste, lui avait juste jeté un coup d'œil avant de le traîner au lit.

Même fatigué comme il l'était, Harry avait été conscient de l'attitude du vieux sorcier et en avait été touché. Tom ne lui avait ni posé de questions, ni refusé de le loger, nilancé des regards effrayés ou suspicieux. Il avait simplement jeté un _Locomotor_ sur la malle d'Harry et la boîte tout en guidant doucement le Gryffondor en état de choc à l'étage. Quand le garçon avait marmonné quelque chose à propos de la réservation de la chambre, le vieil aubergiste avait balayé la suggestion d'un geste de la main, lui assurant que tout pourrait être arrangé demain matin. Il n'avait même fait signer le registre à Harry.

Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête d'un air désabusé. Il devait vraiment avoir eu l'air pathétique en arrivant. Harry ne s'était pas embêté à fermer toutes les attaches de sa cape et par conséquent, quand il avait levé sa baguette pour faire signe au Magicobus, le vent s'était engouffré à l'intérieur de la cape et l'avait complètement ouverte. Et chanceux comme il était, quand le Magicobus arriva enfin, il se matérialisa dans une énorme flaque et éclaboussa spectaculairement tout ce qui se trouvait autour.

Pris par surprise, Harry avait alors été aspergé de la tête aux pieds. Sa bonne cape ne lui avait été pas été d'une grande aide, uniquement retenue par la dernière attache au niveau de la gorge et flottant inutilement derrière lui comme un drapeau.

Le seul point positif de ce fiasco monumental fut que le contrôleur Stan Rocade et le conducteur Ernie Danlmur se sentirent tellement humiliés qu'ils ne le reconnurent pas. Même s'il était complètement trempé et grimaçant, il était quand même tout à fait reconnaissable.

En y repensant, Harry doutait qu'ils l'auraient remarqué même s'ilavait étévert à pois mauve. Stan et Ernie avaient été si secoués par l'accident qu'ils n'avaient même pas été capable de lui jeter un simple sort de séchage. C'était apparemment un problème de conscience professionnelle. Le Magicobus ne pouvait tout simplement pas trempé ses clients jusqu'aux os. Vu la façon dont ils avaient réagi, Harry imagina que ce devait être une règle fondamentale dans un quelconque grand livre intitulé _Règlement pour le Personnel du Magicobus._ Certainement dans le chapitre appelé _Les offenses pour lesquelles vous serez renvoyés._

Le conducteur et le contrôleur s'étaient activés autour d'Harry, embarrassés, s'excusant inlassablement pour l'incident. Stan était allé chercher une couverture dans laquelle il avait enveloppé le garçon frissonnant pendant qu'Ernie lui collait une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant entre les mains. Harry avait accepté leurs excuses et avait essayé de les rassurer du mieux qu'il avait pu. Les deux hommes anxieux s'étaient montrés plus qu'insistant pour qu'Harry ne paye pas le voyage mais le garçon avait protesté. Ce n'était juste qu'un stupide accident, après tout, et ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour améliorer les choses. Finalement, ils lui avaient fait une réduction sur le prix du voyage et lui avaient offert en prime le chocolat chaud et une jolie brosse à dent rouge avant que le Magicobus ne fasse une embardée dans un flash de lumière et un BANG retentissant, direction le Chemin de Traverse.

Revenant au présent, Harry se rapprocha du miroir et étudia son reflet avec curiosité. _Au moins, Tom sait lancer correctement un sort de séchage,_ songea le garçon avec reconnaissance en tirant un peu sur son T_-_shirt et passant les doigts dans ses cheveux sombres, perplexe.

Harry était si fatigué hier soir qu'il avait juste pris le temps d'enlever sa cape et ses chaussures avant de s'écrouler sur le lit avec délice. Il s'était attendu à avoir besoin d'une douche de toute urgence en se réveillant, sec grâce aux sortilèges de Tom mais sale et courbaturé. Ce n'était pourtantpas le cas. Agréablement surpris, il se sentait propre et frais, comme s'il s'était déjà douché et changé. Tom lui avait apparemment jeté aussi un ou deux sorts de nettoyage pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'incident de la veille.

Le miroir restait curieusement silencieux, ce que Harry trouva bizarre. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un miroir qui avait pu s'empêcher de faire des commentaires sur ses cheveux et ses vêtements mais il n'était pas encore en état de réfléchir correctement. Il haussa alors les épaules et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre.

A en juger par la position du soleil, il avait dormi plus qu'il ne le pensait. L'heure du déjeuner devait être passée depuis un bon moment déjà. Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils en regardant le Chemin de Traverse, se forçant à considérer sa situation actuelle.

La nuit dernière, il avait dû faire face à une situation de crise importante. Il était, bien sûr, conscient de sa situation mais trouver un abri avait été son seul but à ce moment. Ça et garder son calme. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas été vraiment en état de faire d'autres plans.

La ride de souci qui barrait le front d'Harry se creusa un peu plus. Rester calme et concentrer avait été particulièrement difficile hier soir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Chaque année, la première leçon de Défense avait toujours le même thème : Ne paniquez pas. L'idée était si évidente que ça ne valait presque pas le coup de la mentionner. Même Hermione, qui ne critiquait quasiment jamais les cours, s'était plainte de la fixation que les professeurs de Défense faisaient sur quelque chose d'aussi simple. Harry et Ron étaient d'accord avec elle et ils avaient eu maints débats idiots pour savoir si les professeurs de Défense les croyaient trop stupides pour s'en souvenir ou si la distraction était une qualité requise pour pouvoir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Après l'application pratique de la nuit dernière, Harry réalisa que c'était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Paniquer, se battre ou fuir était la réaction normal du corps face à une situation de stress. Rester raisonnablement calme quand le stress vous gagne était difficile mais reprendre le contrôle après avoir cédé à la panique était un acte de volonté. Il avait déjà eu peur avant, même paniquait, mais jamais comme la nuit dernière. Jamais jusqu'au point où son cerveau arrête de fonctionner correctement et qu'il tombe à la merci de ses réflexes nerveux. Il se demanda nerveusement combien de temps il aurait mis pour se reprendre si jamais Hedwige n'avait pas été là.

Harry revint vers le lit et s'assit dessus, ramenant ses jambes contre son torse et posant son menton sur ses genoux. Franchement, il se sentait un peu honteux de sa réaction. Les choses auraient pu être bien pire, après tout. Il aurait pu arriver chez son oncle et trouver la Marque de Ténèbres dans le ciel. Il aurait pu découvrir les corps torturés des Dursley dans le salon. Il aurait pu être recapturé par les Mangemorts de Voldemort alors qu'il errait seul. Honnêtement, ce n'était rien par rapport au fait de faire face à des basiliques, des sorciers maléfiques et des (prétendus) tueurs détraqués. Pourquoi diable trouver la maison vide le perturbait à ce point ?

Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il n'avait pas le moral. Peut_-_être était_-_ce parce qu'il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Ou peut_-_être bien les deux. Il était arrivé à Privet Drive, complètement mort de fatigue, traumatisé et écoeuré par la mort de Cedric et le retour de Voldemort. Sans être exactement un refuge, Privet Drive avait constitué un repère constant et stable dans sa vie, quelque chose de totalement prévisible. Il ne s'était pas attendu à quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire en s'approchant de la maison.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il continuait à analyser sa réaction. C'était peut_-_être la clé. Ses autres aventures pouvaient sembler beaucoup plus terrifiantes mais ces fois_-_là, il était au courant du danger. Il était conscient des pièges magiques qui entouraient la Pierre Philosophale. Il savait qu'il y avait un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et, soyons réalistes, avec tout le battage médiatique qui avait suivi, il aurait été difficile de ne pas savoir que Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Même la semaine dernière, quand il était honteusement tombé dans le piège de Voldemort, il était prêt pour l'action à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Mince, il avait été vigilant et sur les nerfs toute l'année !

La nuit dernière avait été différente. Pour la première fois dans ses souvenirs récents, il avait été complètement aveugle, comme le crétin idiot et trop confiant qu'il était. Oh, il s'était bien sûr attendu à ce que les Dursley soient horribles avec lui et s'était préparé pour un été affreux mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils l'auraient tout simplement abandonné.

Harry renifla dédaigneusement. Vu l'importance qu'ils accordaient à la politesse et aux bonnes manières, on aurait pu penser qu'ils auraient eu au moins la courtoisie de le prévenir de leurs projets.

Peut_-_être était_-_ce la raison pourquoi garder son calme avait été aussi difficile, médita distraitement Harry. Ce n'était pas vraiment quand le danger était attendu que c'était difficile mais plutôt quand la vie vous jouait un mauvais tour.

Peut_-_être que si vous vous entraîniez sur quelque chose jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une seconde nature, vos chances de vous en rappeler quand vous êtes sous le coup du stress est plus facile.

_Théorie intéressante, _songea Harry, un peu surpris par sa propre acuité. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils en pensaient la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait.

_Ron et Hermione._ Harry essaya de faire passer la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il pensa un moment à réveiller Hedwige pour envoyer une lettre. Mais à qui ? Et surtout pour dire quoi ? Harry savait que Sirius accourait à l'instant si jamais il l'appelait, tout comme les Weasley. Même le Dr Granger lui avait donné la permission de les appeler s'il avait besoin d'aide, mais rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était toujours pas sûr.

De plus, Harry admit dans un moment d'honnêteté qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à ses amis. Ses sentiments étaient encore trop embrouillés et trop récents, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se sentait à moitié rongé par une jalousie amère. Il ne voulait pas avoir à observer les relations entre membres d'une famille aimante pour l'instant. Peut_-_être plus tard, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste se remettre de ses blessures et soigner sa fierté blessée en privé.

Le professeur Dumbledore était un autre problème. Son directeur avait toujours insisté pour que Harry reste dans le monde Moldu avec les Dursley. A cause de quelque chose concernant une ancienne protection magique due au sang de sa tante. Si jamais Harry avouait sa situation précaire, qu'arriverait_-_il ? Les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Serait_-_il envoyé chez les services sociaux moldu ou sorcier ? D'ailleurs, est_-_ce que les sorciers avaient des services sociaux ? Est_-_ce que de nouveaux gardiens lui seraient attribués ? Est_-_ce que quelqu'un pourrait ? Entre la diffamation de Rita Skeeter et l'honneur douteux d'être le numéro un sur la liste noire de Voldemort, il était hautement improbable que les volontaires affluent.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, Harry fut frappé par une terrible pensée. Et si Dumbledore traquait sa famille moldue et les malmenait jusqu'à ce qu'il le reprenne ! Harry frissonna, décidant qu'il devait empêcher ça à tout prix. Le rejet de sa famille l'avait blessé profondément mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était impatient de se retrouver avec eux.

Non. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était simplement de se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller voir ses amis en toute sécurité. _Tout ce que j'ai à faire et d'adopter un profil bas et de rester hors de vue,_ pensa Harry avec un sourire ironique. _Tout comme à Privet Drive._ S'il était chanceux, peut_-_être que personne n'en saurait jamais rien !

Harry se dérida et s'accrocha à cette pensée. Généralement, quand Ron lui écrivait un mot pour l'inviter au Terrier, il le faisait en avance et il informait toujours Harry de l'heure où ils arriveraient pour venir le chercher. Tout ce que Harry avait à faire était alors de répondre immédiatement et d'insister pour qu'ils le laissent venir au Terrier par ses propres moyens ou peut_-_être s'arranger pour qu'ils se retrouvent au Chaudron Baveur au lieu de Privet Drive. Il pouvait toujours dire que les Dursley refusaient de les recevoir à nouveau à cause de la farce de Fred et George. Ça pourrait marcher ! Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un venait régulièrement vérifier qu'il allait bien. Il ne manquait jamais à personne. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant était de régler les problèmes pratiques et à long terme.

Les Dursley n'avaient pas changé leurs habitudes pour lui et avaient insisté pour qu'il effectue le nombre de corvées nécessaires pour gagner son logement. Mais ils lui avaient donné de la nourriture, des vêtements et un toit. Il n'avait peut_-_être pas vécu dans le luxe mais il avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre. Tout ce que ça lui avait coûté était un peu de sueur et beaucoup d'agacement.

_Ça aurait pu vraiment être pire, _s'avoua l'adolescent. _Bien pire_. Il était peut_-_être abandonné et seul mais pas sans ressources. Harry n'avait jamais pris la peine d'informer son oncle Vernon et sa tante Pétunia de son héritage. Hagrid lui avait donné la clé de ce qui était maintenant son coffre à Gringott's quand il avait eu 11 ans. Il avait ainsi découvert à l'intérieur que ses parents lui avaient laissé une masse d'argent sorcier tout à fait conséquente. Harry s'en était depuis servi pour payer ses dépenses scolaires étant donné que son oncle Vernon avait refusé de financer son apprentissage magique.

Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes. Exception faite de ses vacances "impromptues" l'été avant sa troisième année, le garçon n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être pris d'une fièvre acheteuse. Même maintenant, il restait prudent et faisait preuve de tout le self contrôle dont il était capable tout en apprenant les bases de la gestion d'argent.

Mais désormais, en plus de ses frais de scolarité habituels, il devrait faire attention au prix du logement, des vêtements, de la nourriture, de ses nouvelles lunettes, du transport, des éventuelles dépenses médicales et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autre pour cet été et le suivant, ainsi que pour le reste de sa vie ! Harry commença à prendre conscience qu'il ne savait même pas s'il était en difficulté ou pas. Il n'avait aucune idée du coût de la vie mais à en croire l'oncle Vernon, c'était cher. Il n'avait aucune idée non plus de combien il y avait d'argent dans son coffre. Comment fonctionnait une banque sorcière ? Est_-_ce que Gringott's percevait des droits et payait des intérêts, comme dans les banques moldues ? Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'était pas vraiment une question qui le préoccupait.

Le prix d'une année à Poudlard semblait à peine entamer sa pile de Gallions, Mornilles et autres Noises. Harry avait calculé qu'il aurait assez d'argent pour payer l'école, subvenir à ses besoins après son diplôme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe et qu'il aurait encore bien assez d'économies. Il avait passé ses nombreuses heures à Privet Drive à rêver de ce qu'il ferait quand il s'en irait finalement pour de bon. S'il ne commençait pas à travailler directement, il aurait aimé prendre un peu de temps pour lui, ou bien entrer à l'université ou alors voyager. Il avait pensé une fois avec amusement à aller jusqu'au Brésil pour chercher son ami le boa constrictor.

Mais plus maintenant.

Un coup frappé à la porte fit brusquement lever les yeux d'Harry. Il regarda avec hésitation la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer finalement la tête de Tom.

_-_ Bonjour Mr Potter, dit_-_il gentiment. Désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai l'habitude de nettoyer à cette heure_-_ci.

_-_ Bonjour Tom, et c'est Harry, s'il vous plaît.

Tom hocha la tête et observa le garçon. Il semblait bien mieux qu'hier soir, bien reposé, mais tendu par l'inquiétude. Il semblait extrêmement sombre.

Harry regarda passivement Tom inspecter la chambre. Il n'y avait pas grand_-_chose à faire, à part le lit. Il se leva obligeamment et se tint sur le côté pendant que Tom jetait un sortilège pour faire le lit et quelques autres pour épousseter rapidement.

_-_ Merci, dit_-_il doucement une fois que le vieux sorcier eut terminé. Et merci de vous être occupé de moi hier soir.

_-_ Ca fait partie de mon travail, Harry, sourit Tom. C'est toujours un plaisir de t'accueillir ici.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui, une sorte d'incrédulité blessée dans ses yeux verts expressifs.

_-_ Vraiment ? demanda_-_t_-_il, étrangement hésitant. Enfin, je veux dire, je pensai qu'avec toutes les âneries dans la Gazette du Sorcier…et les autres trucs…Je n'étais pas sûr d'être le bienvenu.

Tom vint se placer en face du garçon et baissa les yeux vers lui, abasourdi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été ramené dans la communauté des sorciers, Harry Potter ressemblait à l'enfant qu'il était et non le légendaire "Survivant". Tom s'était douté que quelque chose clochait la veille, mais Harry était tellement exténué qu'il ne l'avait pas assommé de questions. Maintenant qu'il était certain que ses soupçons étaient fondés, il s'empressa de rassurer le garçon. Peut_-_être trouverait_-_il un moyen de lui venir en aide.

Devinant que cela allait créer encore plus d'angoisse chez le plus jeune, il ne répondit pas directement à la confession bégayante mais révéla, l'air de rien :

_-_ Tu sais, Hagrid s'est arrêté pour me voir avant de partir en mission pour Dumbledore.

Harry resta silencieux mais leva un sourcil interrogateur. Tom, constatant qu'il avait l'attention du garçon, continua :

_-_ Hagrid m'a parlé du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers et de Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui, dit_-_il en se retenant de sourire devant l'expression abasourdie de Harry. Il m'a demandé de garder mes yeux et mes oreilles ouvertes et de rapporter à ton Directeur tout ce qui pourrait être intéressant.

Cette fois_-_ci, la réaction du garçon le surprit. Ce n'était tout de même pas de la peur qu'il avait vu?

_-_ Vous allez lui dire que je suis ici ?

Tom fut alarmé par la question craintive.

_-_ Pourquoi ne me dirais_-_tu pas d'abord ce qu'il s'est passé ? suggéra_-_t_-_il raisonnablement.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement mais accrocha le regard de Tom pendant un moment, le plus vieux se sentant alors étrangement exposé. Apparemment, le garçon trouva ce qu'il cherchait étant donné qu'au bout d'un moment, il hocha la tête et se détendit quelque peu. D'abord hésitant puis avec plus d'empressement, l'adolescent commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et lui fit part de quelques questions qu'il avait occupé ses pensées depuis son réveil. A sa plus grande consternation, Harry en dit plus qu'il ne le voulait au début mais une fois qu'il eut commencé son récit, il ne put s'arrêter. L'expérience de barman de Tom y était clairement pour quelque chose. Il savait quand intervenir, quand poser quelques questions et quand il devait simplement s'asseoir et écouter.

Il fut choqué par les inquiétudes de Harry par rapport à Dumbledore et le réprimanda doucement.

_-_ Harry, tu ne crois tout de même pas que Albus Dumbledore serait assez stupide pour te renvoyer chez ces horribles Moldus après qu'ils t'aient abandonné, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules et étudia le tapis pendant une minute avant de marmonner :

_-_ Je ne sais plus que croire. Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire.

Tom observa intensément le garçon pendant un moment avant de reprendre :

_-_ Je te propose un marché, Harry, dit_-_il finalement, faisant lever des yeux surpris au jeune sorcier. Tu as subi un choc et je comprends que tu ais besoin d'un peu de temps pour te remettre. Je ne dirai donc pas au professeur Dumbledore où tu es…

Il s'arrêta et leva une main pour le mettre en garde quand Harry sourit avec soulagement.

_-_ Je ne lui dirai pas où tu es. Mais je m'attends à ce que _tu_ contactes le Professeur Dumbledore et tes amis. Mais tu peux régler d'abord tes problèmes. Ça te semble assez juste ?

Harry réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur.

_-_ Excellent, dit joyeusement Tom en tapant sur l'épaule de Harry.

Il rit en entendant l'estomac du garçon annoncer qu'il était vide. Harry rougit légèrement avant de hausser les épaules avec un sourire embarrassé.

_-_ Tu veux peut_-_être prendre un déjeuner tardif ? offrit gentiment Tom. Ou au moins un encas avant le dîner ?

Le sourire de Harry devint plus sincère.

_-_ Oui, s'il vous plait. Est_-_ce que je peux emmener Hedwige aussi ?

_-_ Bien sûr, répondit Tom en faisant signe au garçon de le suivre. On va d'abord aller à la cuisine. Et quand tu auras terminé, nous pourrons aller réserver ta chambre et tu signeras le registre.

Harry acquiesça distraitement en mettant ses chaussures, et réveilla sa chouette endormie avant de suivre Tom en bas. Hedwige hulula joyeusement sur l'épaule de Harry quand le vieux sorcier disparut dans la cuisine pour en revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un repas léger pour Harry et elle. Quand Tom plaça la nourriture sur la table, elle descendit de l'épaule de Harry et ils attaquèrent avec délectation leur repas.

Tom regarda curieusement sa vielle chatte tachetée s'approcher de la table. Patches était un animal très loyal mais pas particulièrement amical avec les étrangers. Il fut ainsi complètement abasourdi quand le félin sauta sur les genoux du garçon, se roula en boule et commença à ronronner. Harry sourit doucement, caressant automatiquement la fourrure soyeuse.

Il y eut une brève "dispute" quand Hedwige prit ombrage de l'attention que son maître portait à l'autre animal mais Harry régla rapidement le problème. Tom sourit gentiment. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il avait encore eu le moindre doute sur l'état mental d'Harry à cet instant, ça n'aurait plus été le cas désormais. Patches était l'autorité absolue en ce qui concernait le tempérament humain. Si elle se sentait bien en compagnie du garçon, il n'avait absolument rien à craindre de Harry Potter.

Quand le Gryffondor eut terminé son repas, il suivit aimablement Tom jusqu'au registre. Il accepta la magnifique plume d'aigle avec un "merci" et la trempa dans l'encrier. Tom attendit puis fronça les sourcils quand Harry se figea et pâlit brusquement.

_-_ Harry ? appela_-_t_-_il, hésitant. Harry, mon gars, qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas ?

Le garçon fit face à l'aubergiste.

_-_ Mais à quoi est_-_ce que je peux bien penser ! Je ne peux pas rester ici ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il en regardant autour de lui avec affolement. C'est le premier endroit où ils me chercheront, dit_-_il en indiquant le registre qui restait ouvert à la vue de tout le monde. Tout ce qu'ils ont à faire est de jeter un coup d'œil au registre.

Tom leva pacifiquement les mains pour essayer de calmer le garçon.

_-_ Harry, HARRY ! aboya_-_t_-_il quand les yeux verts de Potter commencèrent à regarder autour et qu'il devint évident qu'il songeait à la fuite. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça ! Où irais_-_tu ?

_-_ Je…je ne sais pas, admit le garçon quand il réalisa que ses projets étaient déjoués.

Il se calma avec un gros effort et se tourna anxieusement vers Tom.

_-_ Je pourrais peut_-_être trouver un endroit dans le Londres Moldu et me chercher un travail. Pourriez_-_vous garder ma malle pendant que je vais voir ? Est_-_ce que vous savez s'il y a certaines règles contre les chouettes ? Et combien est_-_ce que je vous dois pour la nuit ? demanda_-_t_-_il à toute vitesse.

Tom réfléchit rapidement. Le garçon était apparemment encore affolé. Tout bien considéré, il était surprenant qu'il puisse réfléchir aussi clairement dans cet état. Dans tous les cas, Tom n'avait nullement l'attention de laisser le héros du monde sorcier se débrouiller tout seul et disparaître dans le Londres Moldu. Il observa spéculativement le garçon. Ce n'était encore qu'un enfant mais il était rempli de détermination et d'intelligence.

_-_ Viens avec moi, Harry, dit_-_il finalement, attrapant l'épaule du garçon et l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Harry suivit sans protester alors que Tom le guidait à travers la cuisine, passait une porte et grimpait un escalier étroit. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce au_-_dessus de la cuisine. Harry regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. La pièce avait été visiblement inutilisée pendant des années. Tout était recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière. Ce n'était pas aussi fantaisiste que la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi mais c'était confortablement meublé et il y avait un cabinet de toilette adjacent.

_-_ C'était ma chambre quand j'ai commencé à travailler ici, se souvint Tom avec plaisir. J'y ai ajouté plusieurs autres pièces quand je me suis marié et je reste là_-_bas maintenant.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil critique au garçon.

_-_ Il y a toujours tout un tas de choses dont une seule personne ne peut pas s'occuper. Si tu en as envie, tu peux rester ici et donner un coup de main. Tu ne seras pas un client et tu n'auras donc pas à signer le registre. Tu pourras gagner l'utilisation de cette chambre et tous les repas que tu prendras. Si jamais tu gagnes plus, je pourrais te payer.

Tom fit une pause pendant un instant avant de continuer.

_-_ Tu me ferais une énorme faveur. Qu'en dis_-_tu ?

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement mais Tom vit la lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

_-_ C'est vous qui me faites une faveur, répondit_-_il finalement avec un sourire reconnaissant. Par quoi dois_-_je commencer ?

* * *

Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Reviews please (c'est dingue, je suis devenue complètement accro à ces petites choses...). Bizoos et à la pochaine ! 


	6. Installation

Salut tout le monde !

Déjà désolée pour le looooooong retard mais je suis en pleine période d'exams (aïeaïeaïe !) et donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour mettre à jour le plus vite possible. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Mais après, ça devrait aller mieux. Je termine le 25 mai et après, je suis en vacances (elle est pas belle la vie ? J'adore la fac ! On a jamais cours ! hihihi) donc je pourrai prendre un rythme plus normal si ce n'est plus rapide. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà repéré les prochaines fics que je voudrais bien traduire. Bref, j'arrête mon blabla. Côté disclaimer, rien de neuf, tout à JKR et Wishweaver et la trad à moi !

RAR :

**Florilège ;** Hey ! T'as trouvé mon surnom cachée ! Mais bon, j'update vite sur cette fic vu qu'il n'y a qu'à traduire ! Pas de pb d'inspiration ou de beta cruelle qui n'a aucun scrupule à laisser son auteuze se faire laminer par des revieweuses en colère. Pfff, vraiment. Bon, je te pardonne l'insultante infidélité que tu m'as faite en allant lire les prochains chaps…Mais t'inquiète, je me vengerai qdm (Je suis pas Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard pr rien :p). Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Je suis toujours aussi ravie que cette fic te plaise. Et oui, ça s'arrange pour notre ryry adoré ! Voilà la suite. Bizoos ma tite nymphe que j'aimeuh.

**Onarluca :** Merci pour ta review encourageante. Bizoos.

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci beaucoup pour tes 3 reviews et t'en fais pas je continue sans aucun problème. Bizoos

**Eiliss :** Coucou toi ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Et je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir un rythme assez rapide mais bon, je garantie pas que ça continue vu que les chapitres vont aller en s'allongeant. Mais vu que ce sera les vacances, ça ne devrait pas changer grand_-_chose. En tout cas, merci pour tes reviews. Bizoos.

**The_-_insane_-_demon :** Coucou ptite Eidole ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos et à plus sur msn.

**Ptronille :** Voilà la suite. En espérant que ça continue à te plaire. Bizoos.

**Solanor :** Voilà la suite ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bizoos.

**Mushu **Merci pour tes compliments. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**Neyarchess :** Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews toi ! Franchement, elles me font toujours autant plaisir de les lire et par Merlin ! Qu'est_-_ce qu'elles sont motivantes !lol. Merci énormément pour tous tes compliments, y a rien de mieux pour m'encourager à continuer cette traduction. Donc un gros merci pour tout ça. Je suis vraiment ravie de pouvoir te compter comme revieweuse attitrée à cette fic. Bizoos.

**DarkLeeloo :** Coucou toi ! Contente de te voir par ici ! Et je compatis pour tes problèmes d'informatique…J'ai été obligée d'envoyé mon ordi à la réparation et là, je me sentais toute perdue…Je savais plus quoi faire de mes soirées (ben ouais, entre msn et feufeunet….lol). Mais bon, j'ai trouvé un substitut en attendant : la PS2. Au fait, pourquoi je te raconte ça moi ? Désolée. Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça va s'arranger rapido !;). En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes deux supers reviews ! Elles m'ont beaucoup touchées et tu sais que tu m'as vraiment fait le plus beau compliment qu'on puisse faire à une traductrice quand tu m'as dit qu'on ne sentait vraiment pas que c'était justement une traduction. Donc merci beaucoup. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis en première année de droit ! Surprise ?lol. Pour répondre à toutes questions, je te laisse découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres ! ;). Moua ? Sadique ? Meuh non ! Je ne fais que ménager le suspense ! lol. Sinon, la fic en anglais est presque terminée et elle devrait faire un peu plus de 30 chapitres, donc tu vois, j'ai de la marge ! ;). Pas la peine de me remercier pour la review sur "Souffrance" : ct un plaisir !  
Bizoos.  
PS : si jamais t'as un peu de temps, tu peux aller lire ma ptite fic (pas si ptite que ça ! Elle a djà 16 chapitres !). Ca s'appelle Affronter ! Je serai ravie de te voir par chez moi :D

**Thealie :** Coucou ma ptite puce à moi ! T'inquiète pas pour Ryry va ! Tu vas voir comment il s'est arrangé dans ce chapitre. Oui, j'en conviens le miroir est bizarre mais moi je l'aime beaucoup. Pour savoir la cause qui a fait que Tom a gardé Harry avec lui…et bien, je pense que c'est parce qu'il l'aime bien et qu'il avait envie de l'aider, tout simplement. Mais tu verras comment évolue leur relation. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Tom dans cette fic. Il est vraiment génial ! Pour la réaction de l'Ordre…Et ben, ça va pas être triste, je te l'assure(surtout celle de sirius, comme tu peux t'en douter…mdr !). Mais bon, faut déjà qu'ils percutent que quelque chose cloche. Enfin, je n'en dis pas plus. Tu verras bien ! Bizoos tite puce.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Saluuuut ! C bizarre quand même que tous les auteurs soient accros aux reviews. Mystère…lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes le concept d'un ryry (j'adore t'embêter ac ce surnom stupide ! ;)) qui bosse au chaudron baveur. Vaut mieux d'ailleurs parce que c'est un peu l'élément central de la fic. Enfin, bon, je ne vais pas te dévoiler toute l'intrigue quand même ! ;). Mais va_-_t_-_il se faire repérer ? hin hin hin, moi je sais lalalalèreuh mais je te dirai rien ! hihihi. Je suis très cruelle, je sais ! Mais j'assume. Bizoos.

**Draya Felton :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m'a fait super plaisir et je me dépêche de te mettre la suite ! Bizoos.

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Installation**

* * *

Jeudi 6 juillet 1995

Après presque une semaine au Chaudron Baveur, l'étrangeté de la situation s'estompa et Harry commença à s'habituer à sa nouvelle routine quelque peu inhabituelle. Avec un peu de chance, une meilleure solution pourrait être bientôt trouvée, mais pour l'instant, il travaillait la nuit, se déplaçant à pas de loup dans le bar après que les clients soient partis ou se soient retirés dans leurs chambres pour la nuit. A cet instant, il était dans la cuisine à mettre la bouilloire à chauffer, préparer les couverts et faire toutes les petites choses nécessaires pour que tout soit prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

Un carillon sur le mur attira l'attention du garçon…l'horloge indiquait maintenant "Il est temps de mettre la table". Le Chaudron Baveur ne tarderait pas à ouvrir. Dans à peu près une heure, Harry devrait retourner à l'étage. Avec un petit soupir abattu, il attrapa quelques couverts et endossa sa cape d'Invisibilité avant d'entrer dans la salle principale. Bien qu'il soit bien mieux dans sa chambre au_-_dessus de la cuisine qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley, ou le placard sous l'escalier, Harry s'irritait du fait qu'il doive continuellement rester hors de vue. Tom avait mis des charmes de silence sur sa chambre, sur les escaliers arrières et sur la cuisine ce qui lui permettait de ne pas marcher sur la pointe des pieds sans arrêt. Mais ça lui rappelait désagréablement toutes les fois où il avait été dans sa chambre à Privet Drive "en silence et en faisant semblant de ne pas être là".

Pas qu'il se plaigne, loin de là. Il y avait sûrement pire que de rôder furtivement dans l'auberge la nuit et il était très reconnaissant pour le travail et la chambre. C'était juste un petit peu trop calme et trop solitaire la nuit et parfois Harry trouvait qu'il avait un peu trop de temps pour penser. Il avait dû ruminer les évènements de la Troisième Tâche un bon milliers de fois.

Le garçon grimaça alors qu'il commençait à déposer rapidement les couverts sur les tables. Au moins, le comportement qu'il avait eu lors de sa première nuit de travail ne s'était pas répété. _Merci mon Dieu pour les sorts de silence de Tom._ A un moment, il était en train de récurer consciencieusement le sol et la minute d'après…et bien, en fait, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce n'était rien de spécial, juste une pensée en l'air. Le sentiment que pour le moment, il était en sécurité. Il n'y avait aucun mage noir ici. Sa plus grosse préoccupation à cet instant était le sol qu'il était en train de nettoyer.

Et là, c'était arrivé. Son sentiment de gratitude s'était transformé en une vague de soulagement quasiment hystérique.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été à quatre pattes, Harry était presque sûr qu'il serait tombé. Son estomac se noua et son corps commença à trembler, comme frappé par une réaction tardive.

Harry essaya d'abord d'écarter cette vague d'émotion indésirable en s'emparant de sa brosse et commença à récurer le sol encore plus vigoureusement qu'avant. L'activité physique s'était souvent révélée utile quand il avait besoin d'un exutoire. Le vol et le Quidditch étaient ses favorites, bien sûr, mais toutes ses stupides corvées qu'il avait fait à Privet Drive avaient le même effet. Harry avait "enfoui" maints problèmes dans le jardin très prisé de Pétunia Dursley mais cette fois_-_ci, ça ne semblait pas fonctionner. Furieux contre lui_-_même, il avait serré de toutes ses forces ses poings tremblants, contracté la mâchoire et fermé les yeux, bien décidé à garder tout à l'intérieur. Il était en sécurité, bon sang ! Il n'y avait aucune raison de réagir ainsi.

Les années passées avec les Dursley, en particulier Dudley, avaient appris à Harry à intérioriser ses sentiments. Une cible qui refusait de réagir était beaucoup moins amusante. Il s'était ainsi exercé à garder un visage impassible, même quand il bouillait littéralement de sentiments refoulés. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient quand il se mettait à briller dangereusement à chaque fois qu'il était énervé.

Faire face avait été difficile par moments, mais Harry était optimiste et résistant par nature. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être patient et s'adaptait à toute sorte de situation, tout en encaissant les coups sans broncher. Parfois, il s'abandonnait à la colère ou aux larmes, mais c'était l'affaire de quelques minutes et personne n'était au courant. Il pouvait occasionnellement laisser sa mauvaise humeur transparaître quand il était trop exaspéré. Harry ne perdait pas souvent son sang_-_froid, préférant traiter ceux qu'ils l'ennuyaient avec une froideur polaire, mais quand il le faisait, il était impressionnant. Sirius, Ron et son pire ennemi, Draco Malefoy, pouvaient en témoigner.

Mais cette nuit_-_là avait été bien plus qu'impressionnante. Les événements récents, les plus anciens, tout avait semblé lui tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Peu importe que ce soit un moment déterminant de sa vie ou un événement sans grande importance. Une suite sans fin d'images avait défilé dans sa tête : Voldemort, son enfance malheureuse, les Détraqueurs, le favoritisme de Snape, Cedric, ses parents, les disputes stupides qu'il avait eu avec Ron et Hermione, Sirius, Pettigrew, la perte de tous ces points pendant sa première année, toute sa seconde année, le Ministre Fudge, son placard, son récent abandon…

C'était finalement trop pour lui. Toute son indignation, sa colère, sa haine, sa frustration, sa peur, son ressentiment et sa douleur débordèrent avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

Le cri de désespoir qu'il avait réussi à grand peine à retenir quand Molly Weasley l'avait serré dans ses bras à l'Infirmerie de Poudlard fut soudainement libéré. Harry se retrouva ainsi en train de gémir, de se lamenter, de fulminer, en serrant les poings et en grinçant des dents dans un élan de Je_-_suis_-_un_-_gentil_-_garçon_-_qu'est_-_ce_-_que_-_j'ai_-_fait_-_pour_-_mériter_-_ça qui aurait fait passer Dudley pour un amateur.

Harry alla chercher d'autres couverts en argent, grimaçant à ce souvenir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne se serait jamais cru capable de se comporter comme ça. Il avait continué à chialer ainsi pendant un petit moment, incapable de songer à s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout évacué. Si c'était ça "pleurer un bon coup", ses camarades féminines pouvaient se le garder. Personnellement, Harry avait trouvé l'expérience très proche de la dernière fois où il avait vomi. Le corps se sentait peut_-_être mieux après mais le processus et la perte totale de contrôle n'étaient pas vraiment agréables.

En parlant de contrôle, Harry prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait été chanceux de ne pas perdre le contrôle de sa magie. En fait, il avait été très chanceux depuis son arrivée le samedi soir…ou le dimanche matin ? Quand Hedwige et lui étaient descendus avec Tom pour manger et s'enregistrer, le Chaudron Baveur était bizarrement désert. Tom lui avait expliqué plus tard que les dimanches étaient habituellement tranquilles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans tous les cas, personne ne l'avait remarqué et il n'avait attiré l'attention de personne quand il avait crié.

Pendant ce temps, il avait terminé de préparer la salle et l'horloge indiquait désormais : "Presque l'heure d'ouvrir". Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de lui. Les tables étaient mises, les salières et poivrières pleines, le sol nettoyé, les chaises à leur place…tout semblait en ordre. Il lui restait juste assez de temps pour manger un morceau et boire une tasse de thé avant de regagner sa chambre en remettant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry eut un sourire désabusé tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Hedwige avait hanté la cuisine alors qu'il commençait à se calmer. Il s'était roulé en boule, sa tête reposant sur ses bras, et s'était laissé emporter par une vague d'épuisement tout en reniflant de temps à autres quand elle était arrivée.

La chouette s'était posée à côté de lui et avait hululé gentiment alors que ses grands yeux jaunes intelligents brillaient d'inquiétude. Harry avait finalement levé la tête en souriant tristement avant de la rebaisser, honteux. Hedwige avait continué à hululer, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait mais comment diable pouvait_-_il lui expliquer ? Quand il avait senti Hedwige frotter sa tête contre sa main, il l'avait automatiquement tendue, pensant que la chouette voulait être caressé. Mais l'oiseau avait visiblement d'autres intentions. Harry avait soulevé un sourcil quand il avait senti sa serre frottait sa paume et laisser tomber _quelque chose_ dans sa main.

Harry avait froncé les sourcils en essayant d'identifier la chose par le toucher. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, et, par conséquent, il abandonna et leva la tête pour voir. Il s'était alors rendu compte avec horreur qu'il tenait dans sa main les cadavres de plusieurs souris. Ah. Hedwige avait été chassé.

A cet instant précis, Harry avait été reconnaissant de sa petite crise de larmes et l'épuisement qui s'en était suivi. Ça lui avait évité de faire un bond de trois mètres et de faire une remarque très intelligente du style "_Oh ! Beurk !"_ qui aurait certainement vexé profondément l'oiseau bien intentionné.

A la place, il l'avait remercié et avait insisté pour qu'elle commence sans lui… il n'avait pas très faim. Elle avait repris toutes ses souris sauf une et lui avait gentiment mordillé le doigt avant de quitter la pièce dans un battement d'aile. Harry avait fixé l'endroit par où elle était sortie pendant un moment, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Hedwige appréciait peut_-_être les souris mortes mais pour sa part, Harry n'avait pas un goût très prononcé pour ce genre de nourriture. Et ce ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Mais elle avait partagé avec lui son butin chèrement acquis et cela lui semblait impoli de jeter la souris.

Patches avait alors pointé le bout de son nez et avait permis à Harry de résoudre son dilemme tout en cimentant sa relation avec la chatte en lui donnant l'infortuné rongeur à manger.

Quand on parle du loup…

Harry sourit en voyant la chatte qui attendait près de sa chambre.

_-_ Bonjour Patches, dit_-_il en s'arrêtant pour lui gratter les oreilles et le menton avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

Tom possédait des chats même avant qu'il ne vive dans la chambre au_-_dessus de la cuisine et il y avait ainsi une petite trappe à sa porte. Patches pouvait alors aller et venir comme bon lui semblait mais elle avait pris l'habitude d'attendre Harry tous les matins, remuant paresseusement sa queue et ronronnant bruyamment.

Harry bailla et s'étira, fatigué mais pas pressé d'aller au lit tout de suite. Il jeta à la place un coup d'œil satisfait à sa nouvelle maison. Il était vraiment difficile de croire que cet endroit accueillant avait été un bazar poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignée quelques jours auparavant.

La vieille chambre de Tom était devenue bien plus chaleureuse et accueillante une fois la couche de poussière de saletés retirée. Le nettoyage des fenêtres avait beaucoup aidé aussi. La pièce s'était considérablement éclaircie depuis que le soleil pouvait passer à travers les vitres étincelantes.

La chambre était assez spartiate, avec des murs blancs, un sol en parquet et une petite cheminée qui était, selon Tom, uniquement pour le chauffage. C'était bien plus spacieux qu'il ne le pensait au départ, facilement aussi grande que la plus grande chambre des Dursley, peut_-_être même plus.

Harry promena son regard sur son travail avec satisfaction. Le premier travail "officiel" que Tom lui avait donné avait été de rendre la pièce habitable. L'aubergiste lui avait montré où tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin était rangé et l'avait laissé. Ne voyant aucune raison de tarder, Harry était allé chercher des produits d'entretien et s'était mis au travail. A sa plus grande surprise, il avait découvert tout un assortiment de meubles en chêne caché sous la poussière. Le mobilier était assez masculin avec des lignes simples et classiques et très peu d'ornements. Heureusement, le lit avait recouvert d'un drap pour préserver le matelas mais la coiffeuse, le bureau, l'armoire, la table de nuit et les étagères avaient nécessité un rigoureux nettoyage, tout comme les murs, la salle de bains et le sol.

Tom était venu vérifier ses progrès quelques heures plus tard. Il avait apporté des draps propres, des rideaux et quelques autres objets et était arrivé juste au moment Harry terminait. Le garçon avait noté avec amusement que Tom avait également apporté quelques produits d'entretiens supplémentaires, apparemment dans l'intention de lui donner un coup de main, et avait semblé surpris de trouver le travail déjà terminé. Harry avait sourit avec un plaisir quelque peu embarrassé quand Tom avait regardé autour de lui, la bouche ouverte par la surprise et avait rougi quand l'aubergiste lui avait joyeusement tapé sur l'épaule en lui disant que la pièce n'avait jamais était aussi belle depuis des années.

Le premier nettoyage avait été le plus gros du travail. Après ça, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que tout soit en ordre. L'ajout de quelques touches personnelles avait fait une grande différence dans l'ambiance de la chambre. Ca et la combinaison de couleurs, bien sûr. Grâce à Tom, le lit et les fenêtres étaient désormais parés aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Des serviettes de toilettes écarlates et jaunes s'empilaient sur les étagères dans le cabinet de toilette. La nouvelle brosse à dent rouge de Harry se trouvait dans un verre sur le lavabo et un petit réveil doré trônait sur la table de nuit. Cela commençait à ressembler à la tour Gryffondor modèle réduit. Harry eut un petit rire et continua son observation émerveillée. Même après cinq jours, il était toujours choqué de voir ses propres affaires disséminées un peu partout.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé Poudlard, Harry avait complètement défait sa malle. Même maintenant, il se questionnait sur l'intelligence de son acte – si jamais il avait dû partir de tout urgence, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il oublie quelque chose – mais il n'avait pas pu résister au désir d'avoir une chambre _normale_ pour une fois.

Alors, il avait fait un compromis.

Toutes les affaires qu'il pouvait facilement ranger si jamais les choses tournaient mal décoraient désormais la pièce. Ses livres d'écoles trônaient fièrement sur les étagères à côté de son bureau. Les quelques objets magiques qu'il avait acquis depuis quelques années étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Le Scrutoscope de poche que Ron lui avait ramené d'Egypte et le nécessaire à balai qu'Hermione lui avait offert étaient bien en vue. La cage d'Hedwige était sur l'armoire et ses devoirs d'été, à des stades d'avancement variés, étaient posés en vrac sur le bureau. Harry leva les yeux au ciel quand il imagina la réaction des Dursley si jamais il avait fait ça à Privet Drive. Les seuls devoirs lui auraient certainement coûté quelques heures dans le placard.

Mais il n'avait pas tout sorti tout de même. Tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin en cas d'urgence (argent, nourriture, quelques vêtements), ses fournitures scolaires dont il ne servait pas durant l'été (son chaudron, par exemple) et quelques objets qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre (comme le précieux album photos qu'Hagrid lui avait donné, la Cape d'Invisibilité de son père et son Eclair de Feu) avaient été soigneusement rangé. _Juste au cas où_, songea Harry en pliant sa cape et en la rangeant.

Le temps que Harry se douche, se lave les dents et se mette en pyjamas, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il s'était rendu compte que s'endormir était plus facile avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. Il nettoya alors rapidement de la cage d'Hedwige, remit de l'eau fraîche et un peu de nourriture avant de grimper péniblement dans son lit. Il y avait autre chose qui était bien avec cette nouvelle situation, pensa Harry en s'installant confortablement sous ses couvertures. Hedwige était bien plus heureuse. Elle adorait pouvoir aller et venir à sa guise. Harry sourit doucement alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise situation, vraiment. Même si le fait d'avoir ses jours et ses nuits échangé était un peu bizarre…

* * *

Tom secoua la tête avec perplexité quand il entra dans la cuisine. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire à quel point les choses s'étaient bien arrangées.

Son offre de travail et sa vieille chambre n'avaient été qu'une inspiration du moment, une tentative de garder le garçon en sécurité sans pour autant le blesser dans sa fierté. Il ne perdait pas d'argent en laissant Harry habiter dans la chambre. Harry pouvait très bien resté ici gratuitement aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait sans pour autant inquiéter Tom. Et le Chaudron Baveur pouvait bien prendre en charge le prix d'un repas pour une personne mais quelque chose lui disait que Harry n'aurait pas accepté ça.

Mais Potter restait très jeune et Tom n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait aussi compétent vu son âge. Il savait que Harry était quelqu'un de calme et de bien élevé et comme le reste de la communauté sorcière, il avait supposé que Harry avait eu une vie relativement facile. Harry avait été caché dans le monde moldu après la mort de ses parents et jusqu'à sa réintroduction dans le monde sorcier il y a presque quatre ans, personne ne savait où il était ou comment il allait. A de très rares occasions, il y avait un petit article dans la Gazette du Sorcier sur "Le Survivant a été vu !". Parfois, ces reportages étaient accompagnés par une photo imprécise et distante mais dans l'ensemble, Harry Potter restait un mystère pour tous.

Tom se demandait si Harry savait ce qu'il représentait pour le monde sorcier. Il y avait peu de chances. L'aubergiste se rappela avec plaisir la première fois que Hagrid avait amené Harry au Chaudron Baveur et la surprise perplexe du garçon quand il avait vu l'accueil qu'on lui réservait. Il avait alors pensé que c'était dû au fait que Harry avait été protégé par sa famille moldue. Ou alors qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant eux_-_mêmes. Comment des Moldus pourraient_-_ils comprendre ces horribles années avec Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui au sommet de son pouvoir ? Il était difficile, même pour ceux qui avaient vécu ça, de décrire le trouble, la confusion et la peur absolue que la campagne de terreur des Mangemorts avait engendré. Quand Harry avait réussi à survivre au sort mortel et avait détruit le pouvoir de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui, ça avait été grisant…comme les premiers rayons de soleil après une tempête particulièrement violente et sauvage.

Tom vérifia rapidement la salle avant de rentrer dans la cuisine._ Ça doit ressembler à ça quand on a un elfe de maison_, songea_-_t_-_il, sidéré. Tout était prêt pour le rush du petit déjeuner. Tom eut un petit rire ironique. Aucune capacité…ben voyons. L'installation de Harry ressemblait à des vacances mais pour _lui._ Il pensait lui avoir accordé une faveur, en plus d'un peu de charité désintéressée. Il s'était attendu à devoir tout apprendre à l'adolescent. Quand il était venu vérifié l'avancée du ménage le premier jour, il avait pensé trouver le garçon en train de se débattre avec le désordre et s'était préparé à entrer en coup de vent pour prendre le relais. A la place, il avait gagné un employé efficace et consciencieux.

Il vérifia ses boîtes d'ingrédients et les trouva pleines. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de vérifier que les sortilèges qui gardaient la nourriture fraîche n'avaient pas besoin d'être jetés à nouveau. Tom regarda autour de lui avec perplexité. C'était ridicule. Impossible. Le garçon n'avait même pas quinze ans et il possédait déjà les compétences d'une femme de ménage saisonnière. A ce rythme là, Harry Potter allait gagner le droit de rester gratuitement au Chaudron Baveur jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Spécialement depuis le fiasco de la liste…

Tom soupira en se rappelant de l'erreur qu'il avait fait. Il avait écrit une liste de tâches qui devaient être faites et l'avait donné à Harry pour le guider. En fait, ces travaux pouvaient être accomplis sur plusieurs jours mais il avait oublié de le préciser à Harry. Il avait complètement abasourdi le lendemain quand il était descendu et qu'il avait vu que tout avait été fait.

Il avait d'abord cru que Harry avait mal compris et s'était servi de sa baguette. Il avait préparé le petit discours "Tu sais, tu n'es pas sensé utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école" pour plus tard mais quand il était entré dans la cuisine et avait trouvé Harry endormi sur la table. Il avait dû s'assoupir en attendant que son thé infuse. Un seul regard au garçon épuisé et Tom avait su qu'il n'avait pas utiliser la magie. La peau rouge et irritée de ses mains était également un témoignage muet de ça. Il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Il y avait au moins 25 tâches à accomplir sur cette liste. Harry avait dû s'activer comme une abeille toute la nuit pour pouvoir tout faire.

Le garçon avait semblé embarrassé mais il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules quand Tom lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait cru qu'il devait tout faire d'un seul coup. Tom avait remarqué qu'il faisait ça souvent. Surtout quand sa famille moldue venait dans la conversation.

Tom se tint à la porte entre la cuisine et la salle en regardant autour de lui, réellement impressionné. Harry devait y passer vraiment un bon nombre d'heures. Il pensait qu'il avait éclairci le problème mais peut_-_être qu'il devrait lui arranger des horaires. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de gagner le prix da chambre pour l'été en une seule semaine. En fait, il n'avait pas dit explicitement au garçon ce qu'il devait pour la chambre et la nourriture, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient parlé du montant des gages. Harry était quelqu'un de tellement reconnaissant qu'il pensait peut_-_être, et même très vraisemblablement, que tous ses efforts remboursaient équitablement son logement. Tom se frotta pensivement le menton. Il irait parler à Harry plus tard et il mettrait les choses au point. Il arriverait peut_-_être à le convaincre d'écrire à Dumbledore.

Le bruit d'un carillon attira son attention. L'horloge du mur indiquait désormais "Tu es en retard". Tom jura à voix basse et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir les portes. Harry Potter était une énigme qui devrait attendre pour l'instant.

* * *

Un petit groupe de propriétaires du Chemin de Traverse attendait à la porte qu'il veuille bien ouvrir. Tom s'excusa pour le retard et les fit entrer.

_-_ Mince alors, Tom ! commenta Florian Fortarôme en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur autour de lui. Le Chaudron est vraiment bien ! As_-_tu arrêté de manger et de dormir ?

Tom leur fit son sourire édenté, ravi qu'ils l'aient remarqué. C'était passé inaperçu au début mais après plusieurs nuits de travail, les efforts de Harry commençaient à se voir. Tom gardait le Chaudron Baveur aussi propre que possible mais il n'avait pas toujours le temps d'accorder à l'endroit autant d'attention qu'il le mériterait.

_-_ Bien sûr que non, Florian, répondit_-_il joyeusement. J'ai engagé une aide pour l'été. Un élève de Poudlard. Je dois avouer qu'il travaille dur.

_-_ Ah bon ? Je devrai peut_-_être essayé de te le voler, plaisanta le gérant de Fleury et Bott. Il pourrait réorganiser mon arrière_-_boutique. Combien tu le payes, Tom ?

_-_ C'est vrai, Tom, ajouta Mme Guipure en souriant timidement. Tu sais combien il est difficile de trouver un bon employé de nos jours.

Tom fronça les sourcils pensivement. Il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de sortir Harry du Chaudron Baveur. Le travail de nuit avait commencé par accident à cause du sommeil perturbé de Harry. Que le garçon travaille de nuit était une bonne idée et, de plus, ça lui permettait de rester hors de vue mais Tom se sentait mal par rapport à ça. Harry ne s'était pas plaint mais ce style de vie solitaire n'était pas bon pour lui. Il semblait aller mieux que la nuit où il était arrivé mais il paraissait encore un peu déprimé. Sortir un peu lui remontrait peut_-_être le moral.

_-_ Je pourrai voir si ça l'intéresse de faire un peu de travail supplémentaire si vous voulez, dit_-_il finalement. Il pourrait aimé l'idée de gagner un peu d'argent supplémentaire pour ses frais scolaires mais en ce moment il travaille de nuit. Même s'il est d'accord, il lui faudra un peu de temps pour s'organiser.

_-_ Tom, on ne faisait seulement marcher, commença Florian mais Tom secoua fermement la tête.

_-_ Non, vraiment. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi rapide, répondit_-_il en faisant un geste de la main qui embrassait la salle et le bar. Je ne vais pas tarder à être à court d'idées pour savoir quoi lui faire faire, grimaça Tom avant de continuer. Il a déjà commencer à travailler sur ses devoirs de vacances et je crois qu'il en a déjà fini un ou deux.

Il fit une pause un moment, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait dire.

_-_ Il a eu un choc assez important il y a quelques jours et il semble plus heureux quand il est occupé.

_-_ Et bien, nous devons le rencontrer avant tout, dit le gérant de Fleury et Bott. En admettant que le garçon soit d'accord, bien entendu. Comment s'appelle_-_t_-_il de toute façon ?

Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle Tom était prêt à répondre. Il gagna alors un peu de temps en remplissant les tasses de thé et en demandant des nouvelles à tout le monde. Leur dire que le garçon était en fait le Survivant n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment mais il ne pouvait pas retarder le moment de répondre plus longtemps. Admettre que le prénom du garçon était Harry n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Harry était un prénom assez commun mais ça semblerait trop évident. _Quel est son deuxième prénom, déjà ?_ songea rapidement Tom. _James. Pas mal, ça. Un peu pompeux, quand même, et ça pourrait alarmer quelqu'un, d'autant plus que Harry ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Quel est le diminutif de James ? Jamesey ? Jamie ? Jim ?_ Ils étaient en train d'attendre une réponse. _Bon sang…_Tom se retourna vers ses collègues et eut un sourire d'excuse.

_-_ Désolé, mon esprit s'est égaré un instant. Il s'appelle Jim.

* * *

Vers quatre heures de l'après_-_midi, Harry fut réveillé par la sensation que des aiguilles piquaient son menton. Il ouvrit ses yeux encore lourds de sommeil et gronda Patches. La chatte était assise sur son torse et sa patte de devant reposait délicatement sur la figure de Harry. Elle faisait souvent ça : elle le griffait légèrement, juste assez pour l'irriter sans pour autant le faire saigner.

_-_ Je vais finir par boucher le trou qu'il y a dans ma porte, grommela_-_t_-_il.

Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois à cause de ses cauchemars et se sentait encore un peu groggy et irritable.

La chatte ignora sa mauvaise humeur et commença à faire sa toilette. Le Gryffondor émergea doucement en écoutant les ronronnements de l'animal et la gratta gentiment entre les oreilles. _Elle est vraiment efficace coome réveil, _songea Harry. _Elle ne s'y prend jamais de la même manière deux jours de suite !_ Parfois, elle lui faisait le coup de la griffe, d'autres jours elle venait ronronner dans ses oreilles ou lui lécher la figure. Sa manière favorite à lui était la façon dont elle l'avait envoyé de toute urgence aux toilettes après lui avoir sauter délibérément sur le bas_-_ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, Patches se déplaça en battant majestueusement l'air de sa queue. Harry s'assit, attrapa ses lunettes et se demanda distraitement si Hermione devait aussi subir ce genre de choses avec Pattenrond. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements propres. _Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, il faudra que je lui demande. _

Le garçon sourit joyeusement en regardant son reflet dans le miroir alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bains. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais pensé au fonctionnement des miroirs enchantés. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait une personnalité par miroir et que cette personnalité restait au même endroit la plupart du temps.

Ce n'était pas le cas au Chaudron Baveur. Les personnalités des miroirs pouvaient partager le même cadre si elles en avaient envie et partaient souvent se visiter mutuellement, comme les tableaux de Poudlard. Harry ne s'en était jamais aperçu avant parce qu'il n'avait pas été réellement seul dans sa chambre lors de ses précédents séjours. De plus, il était relativement novice dans le monde sorcier et ça ne lui était jamais arrivé de parler avec un miroir.

Harry s'était rendu compte de ce phénomène alors qu'il dépoussiérait et astiquer le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Presque à l'instant où il avait commencé à nettoyer, de curieuses présences s'étaient regroupées en demandant ce qu'il se passait et si Harry allait habiter ici maintenant. Apparemment, personne n'habitait dans la vieille chambre de Tom. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le cadre était en général l'endroit où une des personnalités venait quand elle avait envie d'être seule pour penser…ou bouder.

Tom utilisait aussi les miroirs comme réseau de communication. Crystal, qui avait accueilli Harry le premier matin, était partie quasiment immédiatement à la recherche de Tom. Harry avait découvert plus tard que c'était comme ça que Tom avait su qu'il était debout et habillé. Tom avait commencé à s'inquiéter quand il avait vu que Harry ne montrait aucun signe de réveil après presque 14 heures de sommeil d'affilée. Il avait demandé aux miroirs de surveiller et de le prévenir dès que le garçon commencerait à se réveiller.

Dans tous les cas, Harry aimait les miroirs et les personnalités qu'ils abritaient. Son nouveau statut d'"employé", remplaçant celui de "client" les avaient rendu beaucoup plus ouvert et le flot continu de visiteurs l'empêcher de se sentir trop isolé, surtout quand Hedwige était partie voler ou chasser. Ils étaient tous très courtois et demandaient toujours la permission de venir. Ils semblaient comprendre quand Harry ne voulait pas de compagnie à certains moments. Ils avaient convenu que le miroir de la salle de bains resterait vide, sauf cas d'urgence, ce qui fait que Harry avait tendance à changer de vêtements ici.

_-_ Bonjour, mon chéri ! Es_-_tu visible ?

_Quand on parle du loup…_Harry enfila sa chemise et sourit en s'avançant vers la coiffeuse.

_-_ Salut Crystal, et oui, je suis visible.

_-_ Bien, dit le miroir.

Le contour transparent de l'entité nommé Crystal apparut avant de disparaître si rapidement qu'il était difficile de le remarquer. Elle s'installa confortablement et reprit :

_-_ Toi et moi devons avoir une sérieuse discussion à propos de ton apparence.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Cette discussion menaçait de devenir un rite journalier.

_-_ Pitié Crystal, pas encore !

Avant que le miroir ne puisse répondre, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_-_ Harry, mon gars, es_-_tu réveillé ? appela Tom depuis le hall.

Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte et sourit avec embarras à son patron.

_-_ Salut Tom. Je viens juste de me lever, dit_-_il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

_-_ Tom ! s'écria Crystal depuis la coiffeuse. Entre et aide_-_moi ! Peut_-_être qu'il t'écoutera toi !

Tom sourit et Harry leva les yeux au ciel. D'autres contours commencèrent à apparaître dans le miroir de Harry pour voir d'où venait tout ce vacarme.

_-_ J'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose, dit Tom, hautement amusé.

_-_ Pas vraiment, répondit Harry en hochant la tête vers le miroir, indifférent. Crystal, ici présente, n'approuve pas mon look, expliqua_-_t_-_il à Tom en désignant ses vêtements, lunettes et cheveux.

Il haussa les épaules et poursuivit d'un ton léger.

_-_ Elle pense que je serai mieux si j'étais aveugle, chauve et tout nu.

Ce commentaire avait été dit d'un ton tellement sérieux que cela prit à Tom et aux entités dans le miroir quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Harry venait de dire. Une fois fait, la pièce fut remplie de rires joyeux et des bredouillements scandalisés de Crystal.

_-_ Viens ici, Harry ! ordonna_-_t_-_elle.

Harry haussa un sourcil et se plaça face au miroir.

_-_ Ne bouge pas, dit Crystal.

Harry regarda avec fascination son reflet se dédoubler. Son deuxième reflet était bizarrement immobile, comme une photo moldue. Wow. Ça, c'était nouveau.

_-_ Regarde par ici, poursuivit Crystal en pointant l'image immobile de Harry. Si on se débarrasse de celles_-_là…

Les lunettes de Harry disparurent.

_-_ Et qu'on les remplace par celles_-_ci…

Des lunettes plus petites avec une monture en acier apparurent.

_-_ Et qu'on arrange ça correctement…

Les vêtements de Harry rétrécirent.

_-_ Non, non, intervint une autre personnalité nommée Amethyst. Il doit porter ça.

La photo de Harry était mettant vêtue de robes vertes émeraudes.

Et ainsi de suite. Harry et Tom virent ainsi une douzaine de personnalité avec une douzaine d'opinions et des goûts différents manipuler l'image. Ils jouèrent sur différentes coiffures, montures de lunettes et vêtements. Harry était habillé de n'importe quoi, allant de robes en velours à des pantalons en cuir.

Tom commença à hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Pourquoi n'y avait_-_il pas pensé avant ? Il s'était presque convaincu de ne pas embêter Harry avec la proposition des autres commerçants du Chemin de Traverse étant donné qu'il ne voyait pas comment le garçon ne pourrait ne pas être reconnu mais en fin de compte, ça pourrait marcher !

Aussi honteux qu'il soit, Tom devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé Harry avant. Après avoir vu les cheveux noirs en pétard et vérifié les yeux verts et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, le reste ne semblait pas important. Il n'avait jamais fait attention avant, mais les vêtements moldus de Harry étaient vraiment usés et beaucoup trop grand. _Pourquoi diable lui avait-on donné des vêtements si peu adaptés ?_ Tom se gifla mentalement alors que des suspicions indésirées commençaient à prendre forme dans son esprit. Il tirerait ça au clair plus tard. Toujours est_-_il que pour quelque raison que ce soit, tout ce que possédait Harry était ou inadapté ou dévalorisant ou alors les deux. De plus, avant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il n'y avait pas énormément de photos valables de Harry. La plupart des sorciers et sorcières ne connaissait seulement que sa description physique.

_-_ Oui, murmura_-_t_-_il pensivement. Ça pourrait marcher…

_-_ Désolé, Tom, mais non. Ce n'est définitivement pas moi.

_-_ Quoi ?

Tom releva la tête et éclata de rire. Saber, une des personnalités les plus, hum, audacieuses avait modifié la photo de Harry de telle manière qu'il portait un pantalon en cuir noir moulant, un collier à pointe, de multiples piercings et ses cheveux formaient une crête verte.

_-_ Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaisait, Harry ? chantonna joyeusement Crystal. A quoi veux_-_tu ressembler ?

_Bon sang…_Harry décida de jouer un peu. Après tout, c'était son visage et ils s'étaient certainement bien amusés avec.

_-_ Montre_-_moi l'autre, dit Harry. Celui avec le jean et le T_-_shirt. Okay. Maintenant, je n'aime pas vraiment quand quelqu'un fait des trous dans mon corps, alors enlève_-_moi ces piercings. Merci. Une coiffure plus normale, s'il te plait et pas de lunettes.

L'image obéit et se transforma selon sa volonté. Intrigué malgré lui, Harry inspecta son reflet dans le miroir. Les Dursley lui avaient toujours dit qu'il était désespérément laid et que ses cheveux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il savait qu'il était maigre et petit, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, mais Harry arrivait à l'âge où les apparences et le sexe opposé devenaient importants. Peut_-_être qu'il pouvait s'améliorer. Après tout, personne ne voulait être repoussant. Il examina son image d'un œil critique puis se tourna vers Tom, perplexe.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu en penses ?

_-_ Impressionant, Harry, dit Tom, incrédule. Ça me rappelle que, ce matin, j'ai eu une conversation qui pourrait t'intéresser et puis je voulais aussi discuter avec toi de tes horaires.

Harry écouta pendant que Tom lui expliquait et regarda à nouveau son reflet. Ça pourrait fonctionner…excepté un petit détail.

_-_ Ca me semble bien, Tom, mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait pour ça ? demanda_-_t_-_il en tapotant sa cicatrice.

_-_ Laisse_-_moi réfléchir, mon gars, dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Il y a plusieurs moyens, tu sais. Les Sortilèges de Dissimulation, d'Hypnose, des potions, énuméra_-_t_-_il lentement. Ils ont tous des avantages et des inconvénients. Nous trouverons bien quelque chose. Pendant ce temps, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu fasses ton shopping dans le Londres Moldu. Il y a moins de risques que tu sois reconnu.

Tom se retourna pour partir et s'arrêta à la porte.

_-_ Oh, et Harry, comme tu n'as pas à travailler autant que tu sembles le penser, profites_-_en pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil et tu pourrais aussi écrire une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore.

Harry acquiesça alors que Tom partait et regarda les présences indistinctes lui dire au revoir avant de disparaître. De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, il s'assit à son bureau et commença à faire des projets.

Il devait pouvoir aller à Gringott's dès l'ouverture avant que la plupart des promeneurs n'arrivent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tant qu'il y était, il pourrait s'enquérir de l'état de son compte et échanger de l'or sorcier contre de l'argent moldu. Le problème était qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire ni où il devait aller. Harry avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie à Surrey et ses visites à Londres avaient été rares. En fait, la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds c'était quand Hagrid l'avait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse avant sa première année.

Harry prit distraitement une plume et la fit tourner entre son pouce et son index et décida que les choses se passeraient certainement mieux s'il avait un peu d'aide. Mais à qui demander ? Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sourit quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la carte de visite salie et froissée qu'il avait sauvé de la poche de sa chemise quand il avait défait sa malle. _Elle a bien dit de l'appeler si j'avais besoin de quoique ce soit, _songea Harry en prenant la carte du Dr Granger et en la regardant pensivement. _Ils pourront au moins me recommander un magasin._

* * *

Alors ? Zavez aimé ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir. Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand mais ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonne pas ! Bizoos. 


	7. Lettres

Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut tout le monde !

Comme je suis de très très très bonne humeur ce soir, je me suis dépêchée de terminer la trad de ce chapitre…C'est ma manière de fêter mon passage en 2e année de fac ! YAHAAAAA ! Trop heureuse ! Enfin, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie ! Pour le disclaimer, cf chapitres précédents (moi ? flemmarde ? pffff, même pas vrai d'abord !). Et maintenant, place aux RAR !

RAR :

**Spirit.w.w :** Salut toi ! contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Voilà le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard mais bon, j'étais à fond dans Affronter donc voilà…Mais bon, j'espère que le délai n'aura pas été trop long. Bizoos.

**Onarluca : **Contente que ça te plaise et merci pour tes encouragements. Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Salut tite nymphe de mon cœur ! Merci pour tes compliments. Contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour le nouveau look de Harry il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Bizoos et à plus sur msn.

**Geminiz :** Tu m'as bien fait rigoler avec tes deux reviews…Donc je fais abstraction de la première mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements

**Gaelle Gryffondor :** Merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

**Mushu :** C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Je suis bien contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et merci énormement pour tes compliements. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là. Bizoos.

**Satya :** Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! J'espère que ça te plaira. Bizoos.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Copinnnnnnnnnnne de moi ! Ouais ouais, ta bien raison, il est complètement différent de l'autre Tom le Tom de cette fic…heureusement d'ailleurs. N'empêche, je suis bien contente que ça te plaise…et que tu te poses des questions sur la suite. Mais je ne dirais pas un mot….Mouhahaha ! Je suis siiiiii cruelle ! lol. Alors Star Wars, comment tu l'as trouvé ? Moi j'ai bavé pendant tout le film. Ta bien raison…Anakin est à tomber par terre…miam ! Dis, ça te tenterait de venir causer sur msn avec moi, histoire qu'on développe notre intéressant débat sur le couple Mione/RYRY (hihihi, dsl, c plus fort que moi !). Je te laisse mon adresse si jamais ça t'intéresse : blackilys hotmail.fr. Bizoos et à très vite !

**Eiliss :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ta confiance, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Voilà la suite ! Bizoos.

**The_-_insane_-_demon :** Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Bizoos ma ptite eidole.

**Thealie :** Salut ma ptite puce. T'as raison, la réaction du QG, enfin surtout celle d'un certain Padfoot…m'a beaucoup fait rire. Merci pour tous tes compliments mais malheureusement les idées sont pas moi…snif…c triste. Enfin… Pour ce qui concerne Mme Granger, tu auras ta réponse au prochain chapitre. Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Bizoos.

**Neyarchess :** Salutations fidèle revieweuse ! T'inquiète pas pour le retard va, du moment que j'ai ta review, je suis contente…et en plus, quelle review ! Ca valait le coup d'attendre ! En tout cas, je compatis à tes problèmes informatiques…je sais que c'est ! Foutu PC ! En tout cas, quand tu me dis que le style ressemble à JK, j'en rougis…faudra que je transmette ce compliment à Wish, je suis sûre que ça lui fera plaisir ! ;_-_). Mais bon, je pense pas que Wish soit JKR…D'ailleurs, si jamais j'apprenais que JK écrit des fics, je te jure que je l'engueuelerai parce qu'en attendant elle écrit pas les prochains tomes…idem si elle en lit…Parce que mine de rien, si elle tombe sur un slash, elle risque l'attaque cardiaque et vaudrait mieux éviter…lol. Bon courage pour la fin des cours. Moi je suis en vacances…hihihihi ! Anyway, merci pour ta super review qui m'a bien boostée ! Gros bizoos !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – **Lettres

* * *

Jeudi 6 juillet 1995

Hermione Granger était assise à son bureau, en train de travailler sur son essai de Sortilèges. Elle sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Harry et Ron en voyant ce qu'elle faisait. Harry hausserait sûrement un sourcil et lèverait les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération amusée. Ron, le plus bruyant des deux, se serait certainement mis à disserter non_-_stop sur le fait que c'était les vacances et qu'elle était "dingue" de déjà faire ses devoirs.

Hermione fronça le nez, ennuyée. Ces deux_-_là ne savaient_-_ils donc pas qu'il valait mieux travailler tant que les informations étaient encore fraîches dans leurs têtes ?

Décidant qu'il était temps pour elle de faire une pause, la jeune fille se leva et s'étira en levant les bras au_-_dessus de sa tête. La prochaine année à Poudlard était celle des BUSEs. Peut_-_être qu'elle devrait commencer à réviser ses anciens cours dès maintenant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et grimaça. Elle se demandait si elle pourrait convaincre Ron et Harry de faire pareil. Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas stupides, pas le moins du monde, mais ils avaient tous les deux tendance à toujours tout repousser au lendemain ! Elle avait perdu le compte de toutes les fois où elle était restée debout jusque tard dans la nuit avec eux dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors pendant qu'ils se dépêchaient de terminer leurs devoirs.

Devoirs, elle pourrait ajouter, qu'ils auraient eu largement le temps de finir s'ils s'y étaient pris un peu avant. Il était vraiment surprenant que leurs notes soient aussi bonnes que ça.

Laissant le problème de côté pour l'instant, Hermione alla à sa fenêtre et admira le jardin resplendissant de sa mère. Elle adorait être à Poudlard et elle était très heureuse d'apprendre la magie mais c'était merveilleux d'être à la maison pour un temps. Tout était détendu et normal, elle pouvait presque en oublier la menace de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui.

Hermione soupira de contentement et sourit sans raison particulière, se sentant particulièrement chanceuse. Ses parents la couvraient d'amour et d'attention pendant l'été. Ils faisaient de superbes voyages etpartaient en excursion – d'ailleurs son père l'emmener se promener demain – et par_-_dessus tout, ses parents avaient appris à ne pas se laisser troubler par toute cette histoire de magie. Enfin, globalement.

Ils n'avaient pas été très partants pour la laisser partir seule en Bulgarie, songea la jeune sorcière avec un sourire pincé mais au lieu de lui poser un ultimatum, ils lui avaient proposé un compromis. Si elle voulait aller voir Victor, elle pouvait mais à une seule condition : que l'un ou l'autre ou les deux l'accompagnent. La Bulgarie pourrait être leur lieu de vacances cette année si elle le désirer.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait prendre une décision mais, en fait, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de bouger cette année. C'était en partie pour cela qu'elle avait déjà commencé ces devoirs. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme, surtout après le stress et l'excitation de l'année passée. Elle avait travaillé presque autant que Harry pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Hermione frissonna légèrement. Si elle se sentait stressée, elle ne préférait pas penser à ce que Harry devait être en train de traverser. Elle espérait que le professeur Dumbledore le laisserait aller bientôt au Terrier. _Ou même ici, à la maison. _Lui plus que quiconque avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse et d'attention et il n'en aurait sûrement pas de la part des Dursley.

Pattenrond se frotta à ses chevilles en ronronnant, quémandant un peu d'attention. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui gratouilla les oreilles, la mine songeuse. Elle se rappelait encore de la première fois où elle avait vu Vernon Dursley. Harry, Ron et elle venaient juste d'arriver au quai n° 9 ¾ après leur première année à Poudlard. Il avait à peine décroché un mot à Harry et n'avait même pas pris la peine de faire la connaissance de ses nouveaux amis ou de leurs parents. Il avait été tellement désagréable que Hermione en avait été choquée.

Mais avant cette année, l'oncle de Harry avait toujours été à l'heure. Hermione supposa que Harry était bien rentré chez lui puisqu'il n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Ron non plus d'ailleurs. _C'était le seul inconvénient des vacances, _songea Hermione. _Tant que je n'aurai pas mon propre hibou, je devrais attendre que Ron ou Harry m'écrivent les premiers. _Habituellement, ce n'était pas un problème mais cet été, elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son calendrier et secoua la tête avec impatience. Le 6 juillet. Elle était à la maison depuis moins d'une semaine.

Le soleil déclinait lentement dans le ciel, allongeant les ombres dans le jardin. Hermione déposa Pattenrond sur son lit et se laissa tomber à côté. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure du dîner. Elle ferma donc ses yeux et se laissa baigner dans le réconfort familier de sa chambre.

Tap_-_tap_-_tap.

_-_ Entrez, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

Personne n'entra et le tap_-_tap continua. Hermione ouvrit un œil confus et chercha la source du bruit. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur son visage quand elle regarda par la fenêtre.

_-_ Hedwige !

Hermione bondit vers sa fenêtre et laissa la chouette blanche entrer.

_-_ Salut toi ! dit_-_elle avec un sourire en caressant le plumage brillant.

Elle constata avec amusement que Hedwige était chargée d'une nombreuse correspondance. Elle avait une lettre d'accrocher à chaque patte et une dans le bec. Elle laissa d'ailleurs tomber celle qu'elle avait dans le bec dans les mains de Hermione, lui pinça gentiment le doigt et s'envola avant même que la sorcière attentionnée nelui propose à boire.

Hermione, un peu perplexe, la regarda s'éloigner au loin. Harry savait qu'elle n'avait pas de chouette et en général, il ordonnait à Hedwige de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde. Oh, tant pis. Hermione haussa les épaules et s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre. Peut_-_être qu'il y disait quelque chose.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que ton été se passe bien. Ici tout va bien. Je pensais que j'allais mourir d'ennui pendant ces vacances mais devine quoi ? Je me suis trouvé un job d'été. Rien d'extraordinaire, bien sûr, mais c'est pas grave. C'était toujours mieux que de rester enfermé chez mon oncle._

_Alors, quels sont tes plans pour cet été ? Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir passer des vacances avec tes parents ? Je reconnais que j'ai été assez collant ces derniers temps…avec les événements récents et tout. Quoique tu fasses, amuse-toi bien mais sois prudente !_

_Voilà pour les dernières nouvelles. Hedwige a encore deux lettres à apporter mais je lui ai demandé qu'elle repasse par chez toi si jamais tu veux me répondre._

_J'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles._

_Harry_

_PS : J'ai terminé mon devoir de Métamorphoses et ma dissertation d'Enchantement. Surprise !_

Quand Hermione lut le post_-_scriptum de Harry, sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise avant de s'étirer en un sourire joyeux._ Il semble aller bien, _pensa Hermione. Ses yeux parcoururent encore les lignes. _Sois prudente, ben voyons ! A qui crois-tu parler, Mr Je-Me-Fourre-Toujours-Dans-Les-Ennuis ! _Hermione eut un rire léger et déposa la lettre sur son bureau. Hedwige ne serait certainement pas de retour avant plusieurs jours.Età moins que le hibou de Ron, Coq, ne vienne, elle avait tout le temps d'écrire sa réponse. Pendant ce temps, elle ferait mieux de se mettre à travailler sur son essai d'Enchantements. Ce ne serait pas normal que Harry termine ses devoirs avant elle !

* * *

Vendredi 7 Juillet 1995

Molly Weasley détourna son attention de la préparation du petit_-_déjeuner et sourit à la chouette blanche qui tapait à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_-_ Hedwige ! salua_-_t_-_elle chaleureusement, laissant la chouette entrer avant de lui préparer à boire et à manger.

Hedwige hulula avec gratitude et bu son eau avec contentement.

_-_ Ron ! cria Molly vers les étages.

_-_ _J'arrive,_ Maman ! répondit Ron, légèrement irrité.

Elle venait de les appeler pour le petit_-_déjeuner il y a peine quelques minutes.

_-_ Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme, rétorqua sa mère avec une pointe d'avertissement dans la voix. Hedwige est là, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir.

_Oh, _songea Ron, confus.

_-_ Désolé, M'man, dit_-_il en cherchant une chemise propre dans les vêtements éparpillés dans sa chambre.

Quand Ron descendit finalement, tout le monde était à table et Hedwige avait fini son encas. Elle hulula joyeusement et tendit sa patte gauche au garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

_-_ Hey, Hedwige ! dit Ron en détachant la lettre. Comment se passe la vie chez les Moldus ?

La chouette cligna des yeux d'une manière qui voulait dire "Pas de commentaires" pendant qu'il ouvrait la lettre et commençait à lire.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Salut vieux !_

_J'espère que tu apprécies tes vacances. Dis à ta mère que les charmes qu'elle avait mis sur la cage d'Hedwige et ma malle étaient absolument brillants ! Je suis sûr que je m'en serai à moitié moins bien sorti sans eux._

_Tout va bien pour moi. J'ai réussi à me trouver un job d'été. C'est assez bon. Je ne suis pas coincé chez mon oncle toute la journée et, pour être honnête, rester occupé m'aide beaucoup. Je suis tellement désespéré que j'ai déjà commencé mes devoirs de vacances. Vraiment pathétique._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour les dernières nouvelles. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et répond-moi vite !_

_Harry._

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que dis Harry, fiston ? demanda Arthur Weasley alors que Ron se glissait à table et remplissait son assiette.

Ron relut la lettre à haute voix. Quand il eut terminé, ses parents se regardèrent avec incrédulité.

_-_ Il s'est trouvé du travail ? fit Molly, abasourdie. Est_-_ce qu'il est en sécurité ? Je pensais qu'il ne devait pas quitter la maison de son oncle et sa tante.

Son expression s'assombrit.

_-_ S'il peut travailler, pourquoi ne peut_-_il pas venir au Terrier ?

Les enfants se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

_-_ Molly, on ne peut pas enfermer Harry chez lui pendant tout l'été, répondit raisonnablement Arthur. De plus, il y a une différence entre quitter la maison pour quelques heures et la quitter définitivement. Et jusqu'à ce que les protections autour du Terrier soient complètes…

_-_ Oui, je sais, soupira Molly. On doit protéger le Terrier pour notre propre sécurité comme pour celle de Harry.

Elle croisa le regard de son mari, pleine de détermination.

_-_ On continue ce soir alors ?

_-_ Oui. Dès que je quitte le travail.

Arthur vida sa tasse de thé et embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

Ron regarda son père et Percy prendre la Poudre de Cheminette pour aller travailler au Ministère. Pendant la journée, les choses étaient normales. Le Terrier était toujours aussi joyeusement chaotique. Mais le soir était une autre histoire. Tous les soirs, ses parents et ses trois frères aînés bataillaient pour tisser toute une toile complexe de protection autour du Terrier. L'ambiance était radicalement différente. Ce que Ron trouvait particulièrement frustrant. C'était horrible d'être un étudiant de premier cycle. Il voulait aider !

Pour peut_-_être la première fois de sa vie, Ron comprenait ce que voulait dire s'impliquer dans quelque chose qui dépassait sa petite personne. Sa vie sûre, anonyme et relativement obscure lui avait été arrachée. Il grimaça légèrement quand il songea à toutes les fois où il s'était plaint d'être éclipsé par le reste de sa famille. Mais maintenant, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Comment diable Harry réussissait à s'en tirer avec une famille de moldus comme ça ?

Hedwige s'était reposée sur le perchoir d'Errol dans le coin. Elle vola dans la cuisine en hululant joyeusement avant de s'envoler à nouveau par la fenêtre. Ron sourit en la regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue puis se dépêcha de chercher un bout de parchemin et une plume. Il avait deux lettres à écrire.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur_-_en_-_chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers était assis dans son bureau, essayant de s'en sortir au milieu de tous les hiboux. Des lettres de parents inquiets, des Beuglantes de parents en colère, sa correspondance régulière et les rapports des membres de l'Ordre sur le terrain s'empilaient sur son bureau.

Albus soupira et prit les enveloppes rouges bien connues. Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite. Selon toute vraisemblance, elles ne contiendraient aucune information utile mais sait_-_on jamais ?Il avait été déjà surpris par le passé.

Fumseck se réveilla et jeta un regard sinistre au directeur alors qu'un hurlement effrayant remplissait la pièce. La plupart des Beuglantes étaient de la part des parents. Dumbledore nota avec un amusement quelque peu crispé que la majorité d'entre eux était plus bouleversé par le fait que leurs enfants aient appris à appeler Voldemort par son nom que par le retour du monstre. Il espérait vraiment que quelque chose pourrait être fait pour changer cette stupide habitude de dire "Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui". Au moins, il n'en avait pas reçu de Molly Weasley. Il avait déjà eu droit à deux lettres enflammées depuis le début des vacances. Quelle femme obstinée. Comme un petit fox_-_terrier déterminé avec un os entre les dents.

A sa plus grande surprise, la dernière Beuglante était de la part du très estimé Ministre de la Magie. Albus se permit un petit rire. Si lui avait sept Beuglantes sur son bureau, Fudge et le reste des bureaucrates devaient en être envahis. _Je devrais peut-être leur envoyer quelques Boules Quiès, _songea moqueusement Albus en ouvrant la dernière Beuglante. Aussitôt les injonctions du Ministère de la Magie résonnèrent.

_-_ _ALBUS, ESPECE D'IDIOT ! JE PENSAIS QUE VOUS AVIEZ MIEUX A FAIRE QUE DE COLPORTER DES RUMEURS NON-CONFIRMEES ET DE SEMER LA PANIQUE ! JE VOUS AI TOUJOURS SOUTENU ET LAISSE CARTE BLANCHE POUR LA GESTION DE CETTE ECOLE MAIS JE VOUS PREVIENS : IL Y A DES LIMITES ! MEME VOUS, NE POUVEZ PAS ETRE ASSEZ STUPIDE POUR CROIRE CE QUE RACONTE UN GARCON DE 14 ANS ET JE ME FICHE DE QUI IL EST ! _

Cornélius fit une pause ici pour reprendre son souffle et continua sur un ton plus menaçant :

_-_ _SI VOUS REFAITES UN AUTRE COUP D'ECLAT DANS CE GENRE, JE ME VERRAI DANS L'OBLIGATION DE FAIRE REMONTER L'AFFAIRE JUSQU'AU CONSEIL D'ADMINISTRATION ! VOUS SEREZ HORS DE CETTE ECOLE TELLEMENT RAPIDEMENT QUE VOUS NE COMPRENDREZ MÊME PAS CE QUI SE PASSE…!_

Quand Fudge commença à se répéter, Albus secoua la tête avec irritation et fit taire la Beuglante en l'envoyant voler dans la cheminée avec un Sortilège d'Expulsion. Il avait espéré avoir le soutien complet du Ministère. Mais l'obstination de Fudge allait rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Albus releva ses lunettes en demi_-_lune sur sa tête et passa une main fatiguée sur ses yeux. Rien n'allait comme cela aurait dû. La construction des protections autour du Terrier était loin d'être terminée. Quand il avait promis à Harry qu'il pourrait aller au Terrier plus tard cet été, il avait espéré que Fudge lui "prêterait" quelques Aurors pour les aider. Fudge avait refusé tout net en disant que les Aurors avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de satisfaire les caprices d'un enfant gâté. Arthur et Molly faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient, le soir en temps normal, et se débattaient avec des sortilèges inconnus. Ils étaient même allé jusqu'à recruter leurs fils aînés. Albus les aidait autant que son emploi du temps lui permettait mais les progrès étaient désespérément lents. Les protections de ce type étaient d'habitude mises en place par une équipe expérimentée.

Dumbledore remit ses lunettes et examina le reste de son courrier. Dans ces moments_-_là, il aurait souhaité que rien de tout cela ne soit nécessaire. L'ancienne magie qu'il avait pu utiliser pour protéger Privet Drive avait facilité les choses. Ce sort, et les quelques autres destinés à alerter Arabella ou n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière dans les parages, étaient largement suffisant pour garantir la sécurité de Harry de toute attaque magique. La magie du sang était difficile mais comparé à la toile compliquée de sortilèges qui se tissait autour du Terrier, ce n'était rien. Albus aurait aimé pouvoir invoqué ce sort à nouveau mais, même s'ils l'aimaient énormément, les Weasley n'étaient pas la famille biologique de Harry.

Le Directeur était un peu effrayé par leur loyauté, leur dévouement et leur obstination. Il serait certainement plus simple d'envoyer un mot d'excuse à Harry pour lui dire que les choses ne fonctionnaient pas comme prévu et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au Terrier finalement. Albus grimaça en imaginant la Beuglante qu'il recevrait de Molly si jamais il suggérait cette idée.

Mais d'un autre côté, ces protections devaient être quand même mise en place. Comme ça, Harry pourrait aller au Terrier à chaque fois qu'il y serait invité. Visiblement, les Weasley n'avaient pas l'intention d'abandonner le garçon maintenant que les choses commençaient à chauffer.

Ron en particulier était impatient que les boucliers soient installés et Albus avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas uniquement parce que lui et ses frères et sœur voulaient que Harry vienne jouer au Quidditch. C'était comme s'ils croyaient que Harry pouvait être en danger chez son oncle.

C'était stupide, bien entendu. Le garçon disposait de la meilleure protection magique et les rapports du Ministère avaient toujours spécifié que Harry était bien traité. Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait trouvé un peu étrange que Harry vienne le voir à la fin de sa deuxième année pour savoir s'il pouvait rester à Poudlard pendant l'été. Mais il avait supposé que ce n'était qu'un caprice passager, probablement le résultat d'une querelle déjà oubliée avec sa famille. De plus, Harry était intelligent. Si les choses se passaient mal chez lui, il en aurait parlé à quelqu'un.

N'est_-_ce pas ?

Dumbledore s'assombrit. Harry avait la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir tout régler par lui_-_même. Fier et farouchement indépendant, le garçon semblait déterminé à faire ses preuves et ne demandait de l'aide que quand c'était absolument indispensable. Albus sourit et secoua la tête avec affection. Même les amis de Harry trouvaient cela particulièrement agaçant par moment.

Durant toutes ses années en tant que Directeur, Albus avait appris à identifier les différents types de personnalités. Les gens qui présentaient les mêmes traits de caractère que Harry venaient en général d'environnements où leurs parents les encourageaient à penser par eux_-_mêmes et à accroître leur confiance en eux_-_mêmes.

En général. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Parfois, ces mêmes qualités se retrouvaient chez des enfants qui avaient été rabaissés ou négligés. Ces petites âmesinébranlables et obstinées n'avaient pas conscience de leur propre valeur, peu importe ce qu'on leur disait, et étaient déterminées à montrer au monde leur mérite. Harry ne faisait certainement pas partie de cette catégorie…ou peut_-_être que oui ? Cela expliquerait son manque de confiance quasi_-_instinctif dans toutes les formes d'autorité.

Albus était fier de sa capacité de mettre les étudiants à l'aise et de gagner leur confiance mais inciter le garçon à s'ouvrir s'était révélé plus difficile que prévu. Mais, pour être franc, Harry était venu voir le directeur l'année dernière quand il avait eu sa vision en Divination. Peut_-_être avait_-_il finalement réussi à gagner la confiance de Harry.

Dumbledore croisa ses doigts pensivement. Peut_-_être qu'il devrait approfondir la question et interroger les Weasley. Il était possible, même si cela semblait invraisemblable, qu'un élémentait été manqué.

Un _ping_ étouffé attira son attention et le haut d'un morceau de parchemin intitulé "Mrs A. Figg" commença à se remplir de lettres. Arabella faisait son rapport depuis les USA. Les agents avaient été envoyés sur le terrain avec une feuille de parchemin enchantée et une plume spéciale. Pour faire leur rapport, ils n'avaient qu'à écrire ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Le message était automatiquement transféré de leur parchemin au parchemin correspondant dans le bureau d'Albus. Une des inventions les plus ingénieuses du Professeur Flitwick, bien plus rapide que les hiboux et totalement intraçable. Albus lut le rapport et sourit quelque peu. La mission d'Arabella se passait apparemment bien mais elle allait être tout de même retardée et sa frustration transpirait du parchemin.

Le Directeur prit le rapport d'Arabella et le rangea avec les autres. Black et Lupin étaient également en mission, comme Maugrey et Fletcher. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient tous de retour pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. En ce moment, les agents sur le terrain avertissaient les membres de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers des récents événements et en profitait pour fouiner un peu pour déceler toute trace de magie noire à l'étranger.

Albus releva brusquement la tête quand une chouette blanche entra par la fenêtre. _Pas de repos pour les guerriers, _songea_-_t_-_il en enlevant la lettre attachée à la patte de l'oiseau. _Quand on parle du loup, _sourit_-_il en ouvrant la lettre et en jetant un coup d'œil à la signature. C'était Harry.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore,_

_J'espère que vous appréciez vos vacances. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais certaines choses sont arrivées et j'ai pensé que vous voudriez le savoir._

_Déjà, j'ai réussi à me trouver un job d'été. Je sais que vous voulez que je reste près de Privet Drive mais ma famille ne m'a pas exactement laissé le choix. Mais cela ne me fait rien de toute façon. Rester occupé me permet de garder mon esprit loin de…_Harry sembla faire une pause ici et taper sa plume sur son parchemin avant de se décider…_certaines choses._

Harry avait hésité avant de commencer un nouveau paragraphe et avait tapé sa plume sur le parchemin un peu plus. Dumbledore pouvait presque le voir en train de froncer les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tourner sa phrase.

_Mais mon job n'est pas vraiment ce dont je voulais vous parler, _continua finalement la lettre, _c'est…en fait, monsieur, je pense que mon lien avec Voldemort a…changé depuis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je pense qu'il est plus fort._

Albus fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude. Ce ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais d'un autre côté, il était profondément heureux que Harry ait décidé de lui en faire part dès maintenant au lieu d'attendre comme il en avait l'habitude. Le ton de la lettre avait changé. Harry était clairement hésitant et tendu, pas vraiment sûr de la réaction que ses nouvelles allaient provoquer.

_Ça a commencé deux jours avant la fin de l'année, _reportait Harry. _J'ai commençai à entendre des voix. C'était comme écouter des murmures ou une conversation trop lointaine pour être compréhensible. Ça n'arrive pas tout le temps et je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué avant à cause de tout le bruit qu'il y a à Poudlard, dans le Poudlard Express ou à King's Cross. Je pensais que j'entendais juste les gens autour de moi. _

_Mais il y a deux nuits, j'étais debout tard dans la nuit. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi, tout le monde dormait. J'ai entendu les voix beaucoup plus distinctement cette fois. Voldemort était en colère à cause d'un quelconque retard dans la confection d'une potion de mémoire. Il voulait utiliser sur Peter Pettigrew pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai essayé de garder la connexion mais je l'ai perdu avant qu'il ne dise pourquoi. J'espère que ces informations vous seront utiles. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus._

_J'ai joint une lettre pour le Professeur Lupin et Sniffles. Si ça ne vous pose pas de problème, pourriez-vous leur transmettre ? Merci d'avance._

_Sincèrement,_

_Harry Potter._

Albus relut les derniers paragraphes deux fois, étrangement convaincu que ce phénomène était parfaitement authentique. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ses yeux pétillèrent joyeusement et un sourire détendit ses traits quand il réfléchit à cette nouvelle source d'informations. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Harry ait pu découvrir la potion de mémoire de Severus ou comment il avait "malheureusement" manqué d'un ingrédient clé qu'il devait spécialement commandé. Dumbledore fronça un peu les sourcils quand il se rappela de quelque chose. Harry n'avait pas mentionné sa douleur à la cicatrice mais le garçon avait tendance à être obstinément muet pour ce genre de chose. Il devrait peut_-_être lui demander.

Laissant de côté la lettre de Harry pour le moment, Albus saisit l'enveloppe adressée à Lupin et Black. Cela lui fit bizarre d'ouvrir leur lettre mais le parchemin enchanté était le moyen le plus efficace pour envoyer du courrier. De plus, ce serait un beau cadeau pour les deux Maraudeurs. Ils avaient été inhabituellement moroses ces derniers jours.

Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et lança le sortilège de Flitwick sur la lettre et la posa sur le parchemin de Sirius et Remus. Il activa les charmes sur le papier et regarda le message de Harry couler dans le parchemin et disparaître.

Ceci fait, le vieux sorcier commença à faire des plans. Avec Harry à Surrey, envoyer des hiboux ne serait certainement pas judicieux. C'était bien trop lent, trop risqué et Hedwige était facilement reconnaissable. Il enverrait à Harry un pack de l'agent sur le terrain. Il voulait toutes les informations sur Voldemort aussitôt qu'elles seraient disponibles. Mais c'était surtout pour rassurer Harry de façon à ce qu'il n'ait pas peur de rapporter ce qu'il avait entendu…ou vu, en l'occurrence. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Harry n'avait pas dit s'il avait eu des visions mais Voldemort avait été relativement calme depuis sa résurrection. Peut_-_être qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas eu. Pour l'instant. Saisissant sa plume favorite, Albus s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin vierge et commença à écrire.

* * *

_Ping !_ Le signal émana du parchemin ensorcelé de Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient actuellement en train de surveiller un site prometteur qui pourrait servir de lieu de réunion pour les Mangemorts. Remus venait juste de commencer son tour de garde et Sirius était étendu sur le lit, déjà endormi. Remus posa tranquillement ses jumelles et jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin pour voir si c'était quelque chose qui valait la peine de réveiller Sirius. Sa mâchoire tomba presque sur le sol quand il lut la rapide note d'explication de Dumbledore.

_Remus et Sirius,_

_Mr Potter m'a contacté pour savoir si je pouvais vous transmettre cette lettre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout semble aller pour le mieux._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Remus parcourut rapidement la lettre, déchiré. D'un côté, la lettre de Harry était relativement anodine. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une lettre de Harry et Sirius voudrait le savoir immédiatement. Remus soupira et secoua Sirius par l'épaule.

_-_ Padfoot ?

_-_ Mmm…?

_-_ Paddy, réveille_-_toi ! dit Remus en le secouant plus fortement.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

_-_ D'gage, Moony…

_-_ Okay. Comme tu veux. Tu pourras lire la lettre de Harry plus tard.

_-_ …'kay.

Sirius se retourna.

Remus observa ses ongles et fit un décompte à partir de dix. Quand il arriva à cinq, les yeux bleus pâles de Sirius s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

_-_ Quoi ? demanda_-_t_-_il, à moitié endormi. Harry ?

_-_ Harry. Tu t'en rappelles n'est_-_ce pas ? Un gentil garçon, à peu près grand comme ça, fit Remus en levant la main. Cheveux noirs ? Yeux verts ? Lunettes ?

Sirius se renfrogna.

_-_ Je sais à quoi il ressemble, Moony. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?

Remus prit le parchemin entre son pouce et son index et le secoua devant le visage de Sirius.

_-_ Il nous a envoyé une lettre. Ou plus précisément, il l'a envoyé à Dumbledore qui nous l'a transmis.

Sirius s'assit immédiatement et arracha la lettre des mains de son ami.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit en premier ?

_-_ Je te l'ai dit en premier.

Sirius agita une main impatiente et reporta son attention sur la lettre de Harry.

_6 Juillet 1995_

_Cher Professeur Lupin et Sniffles,_

_Je ne sais pas quand vous recevrez cette lettre mais je pensais à vous écrire dans tous les cas. Tout va bien ici. J'ai déjà avancé mes devoirs et j'ai trouvé un job d'été donc je reste occupé._

_J'espère que tout va bien pour vous…où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez. Je n'ai eu de nouvelles de personnes pour l'instant mais ça fait à peine cinq jours que les vacances ont commencé._

_Ce n'est pas une très longue lettre mais tout est calme par ici et je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Soyez prudents et j'espère vous revoir ou avoir de vos nouvelles bientôt._

_Harry._

Sirius sourit affectueusement en lisant la lettre de Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

Lupin haussa les épaules.

_-_ Il en a l'air. C'était difficile de le dire avec Harry de toute façon.

Sirius grimaça.

_-_ Ne m'en parles pas. Je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier, quand sa cicatrice lui faisait mal.

_-_ Je ne crois pas, non.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Il m'a envoyé une lettre. En disant que sa cicatrice lui faisait mal. Et bien sûr, je lui ai répondu directement que je revenais immédiatement en Angleterre.

Remus hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

_-_ Aussitôt qu'il a reçu ma lettre, il m'a répondu aussi vite qu'il a pu en me disant qu'il avait dû _imaginer_ sa douleur.

Sirius secoua la tête avec exaspération.

_-_ Non mais franchement. Il ne m'aurait pas écrit cette lettre si ça ne l'avait pas embêté.

Il soupira à nouveau et eut l'air sérieux comme Remus ne l'avait jamais vu.

_-_ Il est juste si…si _petit _! lâcha Patmol. On a l'impression qu'un coup de vent suffirait à le faire tomber.

Remus sourit soudainement.

_-_ Heureusement que Harry ne t'a pas entendu dire ça. Est_-_ce que je t'ai raconté ce qui s'était passé au début de sa troisième année.

Sirius réfléchit brièvement à la question.

_-_ Tu m'as dit l'avoir rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et quelle avait été sa réaction face aux Détraqueurs et puis tu as sauté directement à la façon dont il se comportait en classe et comment tu lui avais appris à conjurer un Patronus.

_-_ Oh. Et bien, j'ai laissé un truc de côté alors, dit Remus avec une lueur machiavélique dans le regard. J'ai envoyé un hibou pour expliquer comment Harry avait réagi aux Détraqueurs.

Il frissonna légèrement.

_-_ C'était un peu déconcertant de le voir s'évanouir comme ça. En tout cas, quand on est arrivé à l'école, le Professeur McGonagall a appelé Harry et son amie Hermione Granger dans son bureau. J'ai découvert ce qui s'était passé plus tard.

_-_ Alors ? encouragea Sirius.

_-_ Minerva a convoqué Mme Pomfresh à son bureau et elle s'est tout de suite mise à examiner Harry sous toutes les coutures. Elle l'a même menacé de le faire passer la nuit à l'infirmerie.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

_-_ Devant Hermione ?

_-_ Et oui. Et puis Mme Pomfresh a fait quelque chose d'encore plus impardonnable…

Les yeux de Sirius étaient maintenant ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-_ Quoi ?

Les lèvres de Remus étaient crispées maintenant.

_-_ Elle a dit que les Détraqueurs étaient des créatures terribles et a commencé à expliquer les effets qu'ils avaient sur les personnes déjà fragiles.

Sirius grimaça un sourire compatissant.

_-_ Aïe…Le pauvre.

_-_ En effet.

Remus eut un petit rire.

_-_ J'ai entendu dire que Harry avait été outré en entendant ça. Il a dit à Pompom qu'il n'était pas fragile.

Il reprit son sérieux et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

_-_ Il a raison, tu sais. Il est aussi fort qu'eux. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand je lui ai appris à faire son Patronus.

Sirius hocha distraitement la tête en regardant à nouveau la lettre, un demi_-_sourire triste sur le visage.

_-_ Je sais que tu as raison Moony. C'est juste que je ne me rappelle pas que Prongs ait été un jour aussi petit.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ C'est parce qu'il ne l'était pas, espèce d'abruti. Harry a apparem

ment hérité de la corpulence de Lily.

Il fit une pause un moment et ajouta d'un ton mordant :

_-_ Il avait deux parents tu sais.

Sirius sourit avec embarras. Remus avait raison, comme d'habitude. Il allait faire un commentaire mais fut interrompu par un énorme bâillement.

_-_ Retourne dormir, Padfoot. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

_-_ Non, répondit Sirius d'une voix déjà endormie. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je devrais vraiment répondre à cette lettre…

_-_ Ca attendra, Paddy. Je commencerai la lettre et tu pourras la terminer quand tu seras réveillé.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je me suis particulièrement amusée à écrire la dernière partie du chapitre...On se demande bien pourquoi...lol. Reviews please !


	8. Jour de sortie

Salut tout le monde !

Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long retard…grosse flemme et surtout inspiration pour mon autre fic ! Enfin, j'ai quand même fini de vous traduire ce chapitre (j'en voyais pas le bout d'ailleurs !) et je peux vous annoncer que Wishweaver a posté le chapitre 31 et qu'elle nous a fait un magnifique cliffhanger…Grrrr, sadique ! Enfin…Au moins on est sûr qu'il y aura minimum 32 chapitres ! ;-). Bon, trêve de blabla et place aux RAR !

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. V'là la suite ! Bizoos.

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Oulà, oulà, que de questions ! lol ! Bon, alors voyons voir…Ils ne vont pas tardé à se rendre compte que notre Ryry adoré n'est plus à Privet Drive et ce sera bien grâce à Mrs Figg. Pour les Dursley, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure, t'en fais pas. Voilà la suite. Le chap 18 d'Affronter devrait suivre également dans peu de temps ! Bizoos ma tite nymphe adorée !

**Mushu :** T'inquiète pas va. On retrouve notre Harry dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes encourgements. Bizoos !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Salut copine ! Et ben tu devrais être contente parce que le chap 18 devrait pas tarder non plus vu que ma beta me l'a corrigé. Elle a plus qu'à me l'envoyer ! Bon, enfin ce fameux chapitre 8 ! OUAIS ! J'ai réussi à le finir ! J'en aurais mis du temps ! lol. Gros bizoos et à plus sur msn !

**Spirit.w.w :** Personnellement, je préfère aussi les chapitres avec Harry mais bon, les autres POV sont utiles aussi ! Mais je te rassure, c'est quand même une majorité de POV Harry ! Bizoos.

**Théalie :** Ben non, ils se sont toujours pas rendu compte que Ryry n'était plus à Privet Drive. Mais quand tu regardes les dates, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que les vacances ont commencé donc laisse-leur un peu de temps ! lol. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Bizoos ma ptite puce !

**The-insane-demon :** Coucou toi ! Alors j'ai bien félicité l'auteur et je lui ai dit que sa fic avait pas mal de succès chez nous. Et c'est un plaisir de pouvoir traduire cette fic. Désolée pour le retard mais bon, crise de flemmingite aigue ! lol. A tout de suite sur msn ! Bizoos.

**Adeline :** Wahou ! Tout d'abord merci pour tous tes compliments ! Ca me fait trop plaisir ! Et oui, ils sont un peu lents pour s'apercevoir que Harry n'est plus à Privet Drive mais quand on fait attention aux dates, on se rend compte que peu de temps s'est écoulé depuis le début des vacances. Pour la réaction de l'Ordre, je te promets que ça va pas être triste…surtout celle d'un certain Animagus, ancien évadé d'Azkaban…lol. Voilà la suite. J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bizoos.

**La Folleuh :** YATTA copine ! Ben je suis bien contente que ma tite trad te plaise ! Voilà la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira. Je te pardonne ton manque d'inspiration pour cette review. Savoir que ça te plait me suffit ! (tu vois, je suis pas difficile ! lol). Bizoos et à + sur msn !

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Oui, oui je connais l'anglais…Enfin assez pour vous faire une traduction potable ! lol. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes et voilà la suite. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des updates, j'ai pas de rythme vraiment régulier. Tout dépend de l'inspiration pour mes autres fics ! lol. Mais bon, j'essayes de ne pas trop tarder ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Bizoos.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – **Jour de sortie

* * *

Vendredi 7 juillet 1995

Le soleil de fin de matinée brillait vivement sur les rues de Londres. Le temps était idéal pour une sortie :clair, doux, avec un ciel bleu éblouissant agrémenté de quelques nuages et juste assez de brise pour éviter que l'atmosphère ne devienne trop étouffante.

Harry Potter ferma les yeux et offrit son visage au soleil pendant quelques secondes, attendant de pouvoir traverser la rue. Les jours comme aujourd'hui étaient rares. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point être à l'extérieur lui avait manqué. Cela faisait quand même cinq jours entiers qu'il était enfermé au Chaudron Baveur. Harry soupirade contentement alors que le soleil réchauffait son visage mince et que la brise agitait ses cheveux désordonnés. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas aller voler sur son balai. S'il avait juste pu faire un petit tour, ça aurait été parfait.

Le feu de signalisationpassaau vertet Harry se dépêcha de traverser la rue en empruntant le passage pour piétons, accompagné par le reste des piétons, mémorisant l'emplacement des librairies, des disquaires, des fast_-_foods alors qu'il passait devant. Il aurait peut_-_être le temps de les explorer plus tard mais pour l'instant, il se hâta vers la station de métro. Harry se rappela avec attendrissement que cette station précise était celle à laquelle il était descendu avec Hagrid la première fois qu'il s'était rendu au Chaudron Baveur. Tout en continuant son chemin, Harry se demanda distraitement comment s'en sortait le demi_-_géant. Il semblait que Dumbledore ait décidé d'envoyer Hagrid et Mme Maxime comme émissaires auprès des géants pour essayer d'empêcher Voldemort de gagner leur soutien. Le garçon espérait que tout se passait bien pour son ami. Dès que Hedwige rentrerait, il lui enverrait une lettre.

Harry leva les yeux en atteignant sa destination et suivit un groupe de personnes en bas. En y repensant, il était difficile de croire à quel point il n'était absolument pas préparé à son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Il se rappelait avoir levé les yeux vers Hagrid après avoir lu sa liste de fourniture et demandé avec incrédulité :

_-_ On peut trouvé tout ça à Londres ?

Cela semblait tout simplement impossible.

_-_ Si tu sais où allait, avait répondu Hagrid, une lueur joyeuse dans ses yeux noirs.

Harry n'avait toujours pas été convaincu. Il savait que Londres était une grande ville, avec des magasins abondants et variés, mais quand même ! Un chaudron ? Une baguette magique ? _Des gants en peau de dragon ?_ Harry avait été quelque peu réticent.

L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia étaient, bien entendu, au courant qu'il était un sorcier mais ils lui avaient tout caché et se mettaient en colère à chaque fois qu'il essayait poser des questions. Ils avaient clamé que la mort de James et Lily et que la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Harry avaient été causé par un accident de voiture. Toute sa vie, Harry avait écouté les braillements de l'oncle Vernon comme quoi "La magie, ça n'existe pas !". Ca avait été donc difficile d'accepter l'idée que la magie était en fait bien réelle. Harry avait passé ses premières heures en compagnie de Hagrid, complètement terrifié que tout cela soit ou bien une plaisanterie monumentale ou juste un magnifique rêve très réel. A chaque seconde, il s'était attendu à se réveiller et à se retrouver dans la petite hutte délabrée au sommet du rocheravec les Dursley.

Le concept de magie en lui_-_même n'était rien comparé à la réaction qu'il avait déclenchée au Chaudron Baveur. Quand Tom avait réalisé qui il était et qu'il avait laissé échapper son nom, le silence était tombé sur la taverne. Les sorciers et sorcières présents s'étaient alors regroupés autour de lui, lui tendant la main pour qu'il la serre et lui souhait un bon retour. On lui avait dit un nombre incalculable de fois que c'était un honneur de le rencontrer. Après presque quatre ans, il était un peu plus habitué à ce genre de réaction mais, encore maintenant, Harry trouvait sa célébrité un peu déconcertante. Sa soudaine notoriété avait plus contribué à son choc que les miroirs parlants, les fantômes, les escaliers mouvants, les voitures volantes et les Trolls des Montagnes combinés.

Harry attrapa une carte du métro de Londres au guichet qui vendait les tickets, acheta son pass et se dirigea vers le quai. _C'est n'importe quoi, de toute façon_, songea_-_t_-_il en regardant le train le train s'arrêter. Il doutait fortement qu'il soit vraiment tel que le monde sorcier le décrivait mais il se plaisait à croire qu'il n'était pas non plus aussi méprisable que son oncle et sa tante le disait. Du moins, il espérait qu'il ne l'était pas. Dans le monde moldu, du moins pour les Dursley, Harry n'était qu'une gêne…un fardeau. Sa seule présence dans leur maison était un secret répugnant qu'ils s'évertuaient à cacher. Harry haussa les épaules avec philosophie. La vérité était quelque part entre ces deux extrêmes, et avec un peu chance plus près du bon que du mauvais, bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain par moment.

Harry entra dans le train dès que les portes s'ouvrirent et choisit un siège près de la fenêtre. Il sourit légèrement en se rappelant une fois encore du demi_-_géant si gentil et de la façon dont il lui avait parlé de dragons, des parcmètres et des moyens de transports moldus. Harry savait qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir Hagrid pour guide et il se demanda brièvement comment s'était débrouillé les enfants nés de Moldus comme Hermione. Hermione paraissait toujours tellement bien informée et sûre d'elle_-_même qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à lui demander comment elle avait réagit en recevant sa lettre de Poudlard. Harry fronça pensivement les sourcils puis haussa les épaules. Il pourrait peut_-_être demandé au Dr Granger.

Quelques passagers de dernière minute montèrent avant que les portes ne se referment et que le métro ne quitte la station. Harry regarda par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le train entre dans le tunnel qui menait à l'arrêt suivant. Quand sa vue fut obstruée par le mur, Harry se détourna de la fenêtre et sortit de sa poche sa liste de courses et les indications du Dr Granger.

Quand il avait eu terminé sa correspondance la veille, Harry avait pris le temps d'inspecter sa garde_-_robe et avait préparer une liste de course en conséquence. C'était un peu plus long que prévu mais absolument nécessaire. Il avait besoin de chaussettes, de chaussures, de lunettes, de sous_-_vêtements, d'articles de toilettes et il devait remplacer tous ses autres vêtements, y compris ses uniformes de Poudlard.

Le jeune sorcier rit doucement quand il se rappela ses essais de tenues, tôt ce matin. Il avait décidé de porter le pantalon et la chemise de son uniforme d'école de façon à ne pas ressembler à un clochard mais avait été complètement abasourdi de voir que tout était trop court. C'était peut_-_être pour ça qu'il se sentait souvent courbaturé. Ses chaussures lui allaient encore, bien qu'il commence à arriver au bout, mais il ne semblait pas avoir trop forci au niveau du torse, même si sa chemise était un peu trop étroite au niveau des épaules. Mais tout était définitivement trop petit.

Il avait acheté cet uniforme quand ? L'été avant sa troisième année ? L'été dernier ? Harry secoua la tête avec impatience. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Non, l'important était que Madame Guipure lui avait tout de même laissé un peu de marge. Mais si ses manches et les jambes de son pantalon avaient été plus longs, il aurait pu perdre des points pour cause de négligence. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait déjà eu à la fin de l'année l'impression que ses manches le serraient un peu de trop et que son pantalon touchait à peine le dessus de ses chaussures. Il avait juste été trop distrait pour s'en apercevoir. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa pile de linge, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait plus besoin de retrousser les manches des vêtements moldus qu'il portait la veille. Harry s'habillait avec les vêtements de Dudley depuis le début des vacances et n'avait donc pas remarqué sa nouvelle taille.

Finalement, il avait échangé son uniforme trop petit pour ses vêtements moldus. De toute façon, il se fichait pas mal de la mode mais, d'après lui, des vêtements trop larges paraissaient moins stupides que des vêtements trop courts. Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son accoutrement et haussa légèrement les épaules. Les vêtements de Dudley étaient si large qu'il espérait ne jamais les remplir entièrement.

_C'est vraiment ahurissant_, songea Harry en étudiant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait été tellement stressé à cause du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qu'il en était même ressorti mal en point physiquement. Ses habitudes alimentaires souffraient toujours quand il était inquiet, triste, en colère ou déprimé. Il avait alors une nette tendance à se renfermer sur lui_-_même et à sauter les repas mais apparemment, il s'était tout de même assez bien nourri vu sa petite poussée de croissance.

Mais ce n'était peut_-_être pas si surprenant que ça après tout. Ron, Hermione et environ la moitié des Gryffondors (la famille de Ron, l'équipe de Quidditch et ses compagnons de dortoir) s'étaient aperçus de cette manie et n'hésitaient pas à le harceler pour qu'il mange un minimum, et ce, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Et il ne risquait certainement pas de mourir de faim au Chaudron Baveur. _Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir des amis comme eux, _songea Harry alors que le train filait sous le tunnel. Un froncement de sourcil déterminé apparut sur son visage et il leva le menton presque avec défiance. Il ferait ce qu'il devrait faire. Plus personne ne serait blessé à cause de lui, du moinsil avait son mot à dire.

Le train commença à ralentir en approchant de la station suivante. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son plan du métro et aux indications du Dr Granger. Il était sur la bonne ligne mais il y avait encore quelques arrêts avant qu'il ne descende.

Quand Harry avait appelé chez les Granger ce matin, il s'était préparé à tout confier à Hermione. Il ne voyait aucun moyen d'y échapper. Il savait très bien qu'elle voudrait une explication quand il l'appellerait pour lui demander de lui passer sa mère mais ça ne s'était pas du tout passé comme ça. Il s'était demandé s'il n'appelait pas trop tôt mais, en fait, le Dr Granger était seule chez elle. Hermione et son père étaient déjà partis pour leur sortie père_-_fille annuelle. Helen ne les attendait pas avant le dîner, voire plus tard.

_-_ Hermione va être déçue de t'avoir manqué, Harry. Mais, dis_-_moi, un hibou hier soir et maintenant un coup de téléphone…Auriez_-_vous des vues sur ma fille, Mr Potter ? taquina_-_t_-_elle.

Harry était persuadé qu'elle avait dû l'entendre rougir à travers le combiné.

_-_ Elle a déjà reçu ma lettre ? s'étonna_-_t_-_il pour détourner la conversation, essayant de paraître surpris.

_-_ Oui, en effet. Elle était ravie d'avoir de tes nouvelles d'ailleurs. Alors, tu es dans la vie active maintenant, c'est bien ça ?

_-_ Oui, madame. Et…euh…en fait, c'est en partie pour cela que je vous appelle, dit Harry avant d'enchaîner, de peur de changer d'avis. J'ai besoin d'acheter quelques vêtements et d'autres choses, pour le travail je veux dire, et puisque vous habitez à Londres, je me demandai si vous pouviez me conseiller quelques boutiques.

_-_ Tu as fait tout le trajet jusqu'à Londres ? s'étonna le Dr Granger. Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple d'aller directement à Surrey ?

_Oh, d'accord. Elle croit que je suis toujours à Little Whinging._ Harry réfléchit rapidement.

_-_ Je dois aller à Gringott's pour échanger de l'argent de mon coffre, dit_-_il.

C'était la vérité après tout. La banque sorcière ouvrait bientôt et il avait prévu de s'y rendre dès qu'il aurait raccroché.

_-_ J'ai besoin de vêtements moldus et j'ai donc pensé faire mon shopping ici.

Le Dr Granger resta silencieuse un moment, cherchant ses mots.

_-_ Tu es venu à Londres seul ? demanda_-_t_-_elle pour essayer de clarifier la situation.

_-_ C'est ça. Mon patron m'a donné un jour de congé pour que je puise m'occuper de cette affaire.

_-_ Mais pourquoi…Enfin, je veux dire, où sont…hum…

Helen ne savait pas comment tourner sa question sans manquer totalement de tact.

Mais Harry avait compris. Il avait alors répondu d'une voix qui se voulait désinvolte.

_-_ Mon oncle et ma tante n'étaient pas disponibles. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous déranger mais c'est arrivé très rapidement et vous aviez dit que je pouvais appeler, dit Harry avec hésitation et il commença à perdre confiance quand le silence choqué du Dr Granger s'éternisa. Ce n'est pas grave…Je…je pensais juste que le voyage serait plus facile si je parlais à quelqu'un qui sait où aller…Je connais mieux le Chemin de Traverse que Londres. Est_-_ce que je pourrais appeler Hermione une autre fois ?

_-_ Quoi ? Oh ! Non, Harry, attends ! s'exclama Helen en réalisant qu'il avait mal interprété son manque de réponse. Excuse_-_moi. Bien sûr que tu peux nous appeler quand tu veux. J'ai juste été un peu surprise qu'on t'ait permis de faire le trajet jusqu'ici par toi_-_même.

_-_ Et bien, il est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément la première idée qui vient à l'esprit mais les faits sont là, répondit franchement le jeune sorcier.

_-_ Tout à fait, approuva Helen en se détendant.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les enlever de ses yeux et attendit tranquillement que le train atteigne son prochain arrêt. Il semblait que le Dr Granger ait elle_-_même prévu quelque chose. Elle devait passer un peu de temps à son cabinet ce matin et aller faire des courses l'après_-_midi. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Harry avait rendez_-_vous avec la mère de sa meilleure amie pour aller déjeuner et faire les magasins. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de comment il en était arrivé là. Au point de départ, il avait juste demandé quelques conseils et éventuellement quelques indications mais il était encore plus difficile d'argumenter avec Helen qu'avec Hermione. C'est ainsi qu'il partit un peu plus tard que prévu. Le Dr Granger avait du travail à faire et il devait s'accorder le temps nécessaire pour "aller de Surrey à Londres".

Harry haussa un sourcil perplexe. Maintenant il savait d'où venait la manie d'Hermione de parler très vite quand elle était enthousiaste ou excitée pour quelque chose. Il commençait également à soupçonner le Dr Granger d'être aussi douée sa fille pour assimiler les informations et les relier les unes aux autres. S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre sa situation, il devrait rester sur ses gardes. Harry fronça maussadement les sourcils alors que le train continuait son trajet et se demanda s'il ne serait pas plus facile de tout raconter et de se débarrasser de ce poids.

* * *

Quand il arriva son arrêt, Harry descendit du train, rejoignit la rue et partit vers le cabinet des Dr Granger. Les indications de Helen s'avérèrent très bonnes puisque le Gryffondor se retrouva en un rien de temps dans une salle d'attente chaleureuse et ordonnée. Après une discussion brève avec la réceptionniste, le Dr Granger vint vers lui.

_-_ Désolée Harry. J'ai presque terminé. Pourquoi ne viendrais_-_tu pas avec moi ? invita_-_t_-_elle.

Harry acquiesça et la suivit dans une des salles d'examens. Une fois rendu, il regarda curieusement les divers appareils et les outils étincelants pendant que le Dr Grangerfinissait de classer les dossiers sur lesquels elle travaillait.

_-_ Tu envisages une carrière de dentiste, Harry ? demanda Helen en souriant, notant la curiosité du garçon.

Quand Harry rougit et admit en hésitant qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses avant, Helen fut scandalisée. Harry fut alors plaqué sur le fauteuil sans autre forme de cérémonie et Helen vérifia rapidement s'il n'avait pas de caries ou autre. Harry ne préféra pas discuter et se laissa faire sans protester. Il était habitué à ce genre de comportement. Hermione était pareille quand elle avait une idée en tête.

_-_ Et bien, Harry, je dois dire que soit tu prends vraiment soin de toi soit tu as hérité de très bon gènes, dit le Dr Granger quelques minutes plus tard. Néanmoins, tu devrais faire des examens corrects et des nettoyages régulièrement. Si tu préfères aller chez un dentiste plus près de chez toi, il n'y a pas de problème mais ne néglige pas tes dents.

Harry acquiesça et prit un rendez_-_vous quand ils passèrent devant le bureau de la réceptionniste. Helen et lui se rendirent ensuite dans un centre commercial tout proche. Leur première halte fut un magasin qui se vantait de pouvoir avoir des lunettes prêtes en une heure. Harry se débrouilla pour décrocher un rendez_-_vous avec l'opticien pour le jour même. Il y avait un peu de temps avant le rendez_-_vous de Harry et ils en profitèrent pour aller manger.

Harry avait eu un peu peur que le Dr Granger et lui n'aient pas grand_-_chose à se dire et qu'ils se trouvent embarrassés l'un envers l'autre, mais à son agréable surprise, ils furent remarquablement à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre. Mais naturellement, avoir un sujet de conversation favori en commun, à savoir Hermione, avait grandement facilité les choses.

Helen avait été curieuse d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Hermione à Poudlard et comment elle en était arrivée à être aussi proche de Ron et lui. Harry lui raconta donc quelques_-_unes des anecdotes les plus anodines qu'il avait en réserve. Il commença par leur première rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express et termina par son immense gratitude pour le fait qu'elle l'aitcru et qu'elle soit restée à ses côtés l'an dernier.

_-_ Je ne le méritai pas, dit_-_il à Helen. Spécialement après avoir été un crétin si mesquin et impitoyable pendant notre troisième année.

_-_ Tu grandis Harry, dit Helen. C'est très difficile d'admettre ses erreurs. Fais juste en sorte d'apprendre grâce à ces expériences de façon à ne pas les répéter.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner, ils se séparèrent brièvement. Helen emmena Harry jusque chez l'opticien puis partie faire quelques courses le temps qu'il voit le docteur. Harry remplit le dossier qu'on lui donna puis commença à lire les différentes brochures disponibles dans la salle d'attente. Celle sur les lentilles de contact et particulièrement la partie intitulée "Pour un style de vie actif" capta son intérêt :

_Quelque soit votre sport, les lentilles d'aujourd'hui vous conviendront grâce à leur ajustement exceptionnel et leur grand confort. Constituées de matériaux spéciaux, ces lentilles de contact restent en place en toute circonstance, vous permettant ainsi de vous concentrer sur le jeu et de garder votre esprit de compétition._

Ooooooh, oui. Harry aimait cette idée. Il sourit en survolant la liste des avantages de lentilles de contact par rapport aux lunettes.

_Les lentilles de contact sont plus confortables…elles n'éclatent pas, ne se cassent pas…ne s'embuent pas à cause de la transpiration ou dans les pièces confinées…permettent une meilleure perception des choses et accentuent la vision périphérique…augmentent votre capacité de jugement de la distance et de la vitesse…_

De mieux en mieux. Le sourire de Harry devint un peu plus carnassier tandis qu'il se branchait en mode "Détruire Malfoy". Les lentilles de contact semblaient être faites pour le Quidditch. Draco Malfoy et le reste de l'équipe des Serpentards ne comprendraient même pas ce qui leur arrive.

Harry dégrisa quelque peu quand les autres Attrapeurs de Poudlard, Cho Chang et Cedric Diggory, traversèrent son esprit. Se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé à Cedric lui faisait toujours mal mais Harry réussissait à mieux le supporter depuis la nuit où il avait craqué. Il détestaitce qui était arrivé, et le détesterait toujours, mais il avait fait le bon choix en offrant à Cedric de partager. Il était certain de ça. Harry avait passé les dernières nuits à étudier les faits sous tous les angles. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que la Coupe était un Portoloin. Même Dumbledore ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Se permettre de sombrer dans le désespoir et de s'apitoyer sur son sort ne servait à rien et n'honorait en aucun cas la mémoire de Cedric. Harry avait décidé de rejouer au Quidditch l'année prochaine, à moins que ce ne soit encore annulé. Il ne permettrait jamais à Voldemort de lui enlever encore quelque chose qu'il aimait.

De plus, Hermione n'avait_-_elle pas dit qu'il était différent sans ses lunettes ? Cela pourrait être utile pour son petit manège. Il devait absolument s'en procurer. Harry jeta brièvement un coup d'œil sur les parties qui décrivaient les différents types de lentilles, l'entretien et lut une autre brochure qui faisait de la publicité pour les lentilles de couleurs avant que le docteur ne l'appelle.

Le temps que Helen revienne vers le magasin de lunettes, Harry avait terminé son examen. Elle le trouva debout devant l'étalage des montures pour hommes, son ordonnance à la main, l'air un peu ébranlé.

_-_ Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda_-_t_-_elle pour signaler sa présence.

_-_ Bien, répondit distraitement Harry sans quitter le mur des yeux. J'essaye juste de choisir une monture.

Il se tourna vers elle et sourit timidement.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais pu choisir avant, confia_-_t_-_il.

Helen hocha la tête, songeant que sa tante avait toujours dû avoir le dernier mot pour le choix des lunettes. Mais elle se posait tout de même des questions sur les goûts de cette femme. Les montures épaisses et noires que portait Harry devaient sans doute être pratiques mais elles ne l'arrangeaient pas vraiment. Ils choisirent finalement une monture en acier, plus petite et plus fine, qui allait bien mieux à Harry et qui ne lui mangeait pas tout le visage comme le faisait l'ancienne.

Helen regarda curieusement Harry qui payait ses achats.

_-_ Des lentilles de contact aussi ? remarqua_-_t_-_elle, amusée, alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin et se dirigeaient vers le centre commercial.

Le garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et sortit une brochure froissée de la poche de son pantalon. Il lui montra la partie qui vanter les avantages des lentilles. _Bien sûr, _Helen sourit en lisant. _Les garçons et le sport. C'est toujours pareil._

Si Harry pensait que le choix des montures de lunettes pour homme était impressionnant, il fut complètement assommé quand il se retrouva confronté au monde merveilleux du prêt_-_à_-_porter. Par le passé, sa tante Pétunia lui présentait à peine un paquet d'anciens vêtements de Dudley et c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais vraiment acheté de vêtements pour lui, à part chez Mme Guipure mais ça ne comptait pas. Il avait à chaque une liste très précise et très détaillée de ce dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait aucun choix à faire. Tous les uniformes étaient identiques. La seule fois où il aurait pu choisir était l'année dernière quand il avait besoin d'une robe de soirée et c'était Mrs Weasley qui s'était chargé de lui acheter. Elle était allée chercher les fournitures scolaires de ses enfants, de Hermione et de lui_-_même pendant qu'ils étaient tous à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il se retrouva donc à patauger dans cet univers inconnu et déconcertant. Il y avait tellement de choses à voir. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, ni que choisir et il avait complètement dérouté par les offres d'aides de vendeurs. Il ne connaissait même pas sa propre taille, par Merlin !

La présence du Dr Granger fut donc immensément rassurante et utile. Elle l'avait gentiment guidé dans la bonne direction, répondant aux questions des vendeurs, prenant ses mesures pour qu'ils puissent déterminer sa taille, et lui montrant comment mélanger plusieurs vêtements afin d'obtenir différentes tenues. Elle savait également tirer le plus profit des promotions et où trouver les meilleurs prix. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait plus appris sur la valeur des choses et leur coût en une heure avec la mère de Hermione qu'en 10 ans avec sa tante. La conséquence de tout cela fut qu'il put acheter plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Pour sa part, Helen entraînait Harry de boutique en boutique, s'occupait des vendeurs et appréciait la lente métamorphose qui sedéroulait devant ses yeux. Harry, comme elle l'avait découvert, semblait se sentir mieux dans les couleurs sombres et dans vêtements simples qui rehausser son teint et atténuer sa maigreur. Helen secoua la tête, perplexe. Quand le garçon était sorti de la cabine d'essayage avec hésitation pour qu'elle puisse voir les vêtements qu'il essayait, la différence avait été ahurissante. Harry avait toujours un peu ce physique enfantin, dégingandé et immature en apparence mais la matière première était là. Quand il aurait passé cette période et qu'il aurait grossi un peu, il serait à tomber par terre. Helen le jaugea du regard. Il _pourrait _être assez bien pour Hermione…peut_-_être.

Helen rit doucement en voyant quelle direction prenaient ses pensées. _Du calme, ma vieille, _se conseilla_-_t_-_elle. _Pas besoin de précipiter les choses. Ce ne sont encore que des enfants et si ça se trouve, ils ne sont même pas intéressés l'un par l'autre. _

Helen ramena finalement ses pensées sur le présent et commença à se demander s'ils un seul voyage suffirait. Ils n'achetaient que le strict minimum mais Harry avait besoin de tellement de choses. Elle se demanda comment ils pourraient transporter tout cela mais quand elle fit par de ses inquiétudes à Harry, celui_-_ci se contenta de sourire et sortit un sac chiffonné de sa poche.

Tom, du Chaudron Baveur, l'avait laissé l'emprunter, expliqua le garçon. Il avait été soumis à des charmes d'allégement et d'agrandissement. Helen le regarda, abasourdie, alors qu'il rangeait dans le sac tous ses achats, caché dans un couloir bien pratique.

_-_ Voulez_-_vous que je prenne vos achats aussi ? offrit poliment Harry en pointant ses sacs. Helen, toujours un peu déboussolée, lui tendit ses paquets sans aucun commentaire et regarda l'adolescent les ranger dans le sac qui semblait sans fond. La magie était définitivement bien utile. Elle se demanda distraitement si Hermione pourrait lui faire un sac comme ça. Ce serait vraiment pratique quand viendrait le temps des courses de Noël.

Le passage chez le coiffeur fut une autre révélation. Harry avait protesté, disant que c'était juste une perte de temps mais Helen avait insisté et le résultat le méritait grandement. Les cheveux de Harry était toujours aussi noirs et désordonnés que d'habitude mais le coiffeur avait changé quelque chose…la longueur ? laforme peut_-_être ? Le Dr Granger ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme les lunettes, les cheveux de Harry cachaient trop son visage. De longues mèches tombaient toujours sur son front pour cacher sa fameuse cicatrice, mais l'ensemble semblait différent…plus séduisant en quelque sorte. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et remarqua que Harry fronçait songeusement les sourcils en observant son reflet.

_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri ? Tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle coupe ?

_-_ Quoi ? Oh, non. La coupe est bien, Dr Granger, répondit Harry en se tournant pour lui sourire. J'essayai juste de deviner si ça allait durer ou non.

_-_ Et bien, tu devras aller le faire couper de temps en temps, taquina Helen.

Harry ricana doucement et se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle alors qu'ils sortaient de chez le coiffeur.

_-_ Est_-_ce que Hermione n'a jamais eu d'accidents magiques avant de recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

Helen hocha la tête et se retint de se lancer dans quelques histoires bien particulières pour le moment.

_-_ Moi aussi, admit tranquillement Harry. Je pense que je faisais en sorte de garder mes cheveux tels quels, même inconsciemment. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Tante Pétunia m'envoyait me faire couper les cheveux, ils ne changeaient pas d'un pouce. J'avais exactement la même en sortant qu'en entrant chez le coiffeur.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de continuer.

_-_ Un jour, elle en a eu assez de tout cela et les couper elle_-_même. Elle m'avait laissé une grande frange, pour cacher ma cicatrice, mais tout le reste était très court.

Harry fit une pause et sourit au Dr Granger d'un air désabusé.

_-_ C'était horrible, poursuivit_-_t_-_il. Dans tous les cas, je me suis angoissé toute la nuit à propos des moqueries des autres à l'école. Mais quand je me suis réveillé le matin suivant, mes cheveux étaient redevenus comme avant.

Harry haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je n'essayais pas de faire le difficile tout à l'heure, c'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de couper mes cheveux.

Helen hocha pensivement la tête.

_-_ Ce sera une expérience intéressante, approuva_-_t_-_elle. Mais je pense que ta coiffure tiendra parce que tu l'aimes bien. Tu m'as avoué que tu t'en fichais pas mal des efforts de ta tante.

_-_ C'est vrai, conclut Harry avant de consulter sa liste.

Il survolasa liste, vérifiant ce qu'il devait encore acheter.

_-_ Je dois encore aller chercher mes nouvelles lunettes et passer à la pharmacie, l'informa_-_t_-_il. Et après, ça devrait être bon. Et vous, Dr Granger ?

_-_ J'ai presque fini aussi. Je dois dire que je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre mais j'ai beaucoup aimé passercette journéeavec toi, Harry.

Le jeune sorcier sourit avec embarras.

_-_ Merci Dr Granger. C'est réciproque.

_-_ La prochaine fois, nous emmènerons Hermione, taquina Helen.

Elle s'attendait à moitié que Harry se remette à rougir mais il continua simplement de lui sourire.

_-_ Ouais. Mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas nécessaire avant un moment. Ça devrait aller maintenant mais je dois avouer qu'aujourd'hui ressemblait à un véritableparcours du combattant.

Helen rit joyeusement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

Elle contempla bientôt avec stupeur le résultatfinal de cette journée de shopping.

_-_ C'est mieux ? demanda l'opticienne alors que Harry mettait ses nouvelles lunettes.

Les yeux verts de Harry s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

_-_ Oh, wow ! souffla_-_t_-_il. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me contenter de ma vielle paire aussi longtemps. Tout est beaucoup plus clair maintenant.

Il se tourna vers Helen.

_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce que ça donne ? On a bien choisi ?

_-_ C'est parfait, Harry, parfait.

Helen secoua la tête, perplexe.

_-_ Mon dieu, on a l'impression d'être en face d'une toute autre personne.

_-_ Vraiment ? fit Harry en se ragaillardissant.

_-_ Oui, vraiment. Si je n'avais pas été avec toi toute la journée, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu te reconnaître.

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit.

_-_ Je peux vous demander un service ? demanda_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Je suppose, répondit prudemment Helen.

Harry rit devant son hésitation.

_-_ Ce n'est rien de bien terrible, je vous le promets. Je sais que vous allez devoir raconter à votre famille où vous avez passé la journée mais pourriez_-_vous ne rien dire à Hermione sur mon…hum…nouveau look ? Je voudrais lui faire la surprise la prochaine fois que je la vois.

Une fois que ses lunettes furent ajustées, Harry se dirigea vers la section des lentilles de contact. Le médecin partit chercher sa commande dans l'arrière_-_boutique et apporta les nouvelles lentilles de Harry. Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Harry la première fois, comme si un cil était tombé dans son œil. Mais il s'habitua vite à cette sensation.

_-_ Très bien. Vérifions maintenant que celles_-_là vont aussi, dit l'opticienne en encourageant Harry à retirer les lentilles transparentes pour essayer les colorées.

Harry s'exécuta avec obéissance et quelques secondes plus tard, un faux inconnu le fixait depuis le miroir. _C'est ce que les gens remarquent en premier_, décida Harry. Les cheveux, les yeux et la cicatrice. Une couleur d'œil différente faisait réellement un gros changement !

_-_ Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez changer la couleur de vos yeux, dit franchement l'opticienne. On a déjà l'impression que vous portez des lentilles vertes.

Harry haussa les épaules et observa ses yeux maintenant noisette.

_-_ Je suppose que je voulais juste changer un peu.

_-_ Ca vous va bien. Tout semble en ordre. Vous avez bien compris comment entretenir vos lentilles ?

_-_ Oui, madame.

_-_ Parfait. Que voulez_-_vous portez maintenant ? Les lunettes, les lentilles transparentes ou les marrons ?

_-_ Les transparentes.

Harry changea à nouveau ses lentilles. Il devenait vraiment bon à ça. Au début, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses clignements d'œil assez longtemps pour pouvoir mettre et retirer les lentilles mais il s'améliorait avec la pratique.

Helen vérifiait ses messages quand il sortit de chez l'opticien. Quand Harry s'approcha d'elle, elle soupira avec regret.

_-_ J'étais en train de voir si Greg et Hermione avaient prévu quelque chose pour le dîner mais ils ont décidé d'aller au cinéma et ne rentreront que tard.

Harry fut déçu un instant mais se reprit rapidement.

_-_ Je ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à reprendre un train, dit_-_il en haussant ses épaules minces alors qu'ils marchaient vers la pharmacie. Je pourrais venir un jour où ce sera plus facile.

Harry s'arrêta et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de regardait le Dr Granger avec hésitation.

_-_ J'ai vraiment apprécié votre aide aujourd'hui. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait.

_-_ Ce n'est rien mon chéri. J'ai beaucoup aimé aussi, sourit Helen alors qu'ils atteignaient le magasin.

Et elle avait vraiment aimé. A sa plus grande surprise, Harry s'était révélé être un compagnon aimable et agréable. Il avait aussi le mérite de reconnaître à quel point sa fille était merveilleuse et n'hésitait pas à lui raconter quelques petites histoires…jusqu'à un certain point. Oui, Hermione avait vraiment trouvé un bon ami.

* * *

_-_ Maman ?

_-_ Helen ? Tu es réveillée, ma chérie ?

Helen cligna des yeux, confuse, puis vit la télé et se détendit. Elle avait dû s'assoupir.

_-_ Maman ?

Ah. Hermione et Greg étaient rentrés.

_-_ Je suis là, appela_-_t_-_elle et elle se retrouva rapidement face à sa famille. Alors, comment s'est passé votre journée ? dit_-_elle avec un sourire.

_-_ Génial, Maman ! Tu aurais vraiment dû venir avec nous, s'exclama Hermione, prête à raconter sa journée.

Helen s'installa confortablement et écouta son mari et sa fille. Elle avait toujours adoré écouter leurs histoires mais ce soir, elle attendait la question qu'ils allaient inévitablement lui poser.

_-_ Et toi, Maman, qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?

Helen sourit pour elle_-_même. _C'était celle-ci._ Elle s'étira lentement et sourit à son mari et à sa fille.

* * *

Voilou ! Un long chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Gros bizoos à tous et don't forget the reviews ! 


	9. Plans en préparations

Bon, pitit mot rapide de ma part de peur de me faire lapider pour ce monstrueux retard. Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses mais on va dire que j'ai consacré plus de temps à mon autre fic et j'ai un peu (beaucoup ?) négligé Realizations. J'en suis désolée. Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre tout nouveau tout beau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vais essayer de mettre moins de temps à vous poster le suivant (en même temps, ça sera pas dur de faire plus rapide).

Un merci spécial à mes harceleuses de msn grâce à qui vous avez ce chapitre et qui m'ont bienpoussé pourque jebouge monQet qui ont pratiqué un exorcisme du Démon Flemme sur ma petite personne: donc merci Théalie, Nymphe, Emma et ma crevette. Voilà, ça s'est fait.

**RAR :**

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je te rassure tout de suite, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un futur hg/hp. Je suis aussi allergique à ce couple là. Hermione va avec Ron et Harry avec Draco et les moutons seront bien gardés. Mdr. Bizouilles.

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** T'abandonnes jamais toi ! Il n'y aura PAS de Hermione/Harry où alors je me pends à mon fidèle bonzaï…Non mais. Sinon, merci pout ta review ! Bizouilles grande et à plus sur msn.

**La Folleuh :** Yatta crevette ! Non ce n'est pas un Harry/Hermione (pour la troisième fois…lol !). Merci pour tes encouragements et à plus sur msn. Bizouilles.

**Mushu :** Merci pour tes deux reviews et comme je l'ai dit dans ma note d'auteur, non, je n'abandonne cette trad. Pas de souci. Je mettrai le temps qu'il faut mais je la finirai. En tout cas, je suis bien contente que ça t'ait plu. Bizouilles.

**Adeline :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'avoue que le chapitre 8 était un de mes préférés. J'adore quand Harry se fait relooké. Héhé ! Bizouilles

**Thealie :** Arf, c'est pas moi qui suis exceptionnelle mais Wish…moi je me contente de traduire sa super histoire. ;-). Et non, Wish ne vas pas mettre Harry avec Hermione, du moins pas aux dernières nouvelles. Bizouilles ptite puce

**Nymphodora Tonks :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bizouilles ma tite nymphe.

**The-insane-demon :** Merci pour ta review copine Eidole ! Voilà (enfin ?) la suite. Bizouilles.

**Egwene Al'Vere :** Wahou ! J'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ma trad est parfaite mais je fais de mon mieux armée de mon fidèle Gildas (c'est le nom de mon dico…faut pas chercher à comprendre !). La VO fait actuellement 31 chapitres et Wish est en train de nous pondre le 32e ! Voilou ! Merci pour ta review. Bizouilles.

**Neyarchess :** Salut toi ! Tout d'abord, je te présente toutes mes excuses pour cet immonde retard…Me frappe pas par pitiééééééééé ! lol. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis Harry sans ses yeux verts c'est bizarre…Mais bon, faut ce qui faut hein ! lol. Mais c'est du provisoire. Juste le temps des vacances je pense. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizouilles !

**Gaïa666 :** Heu…j'espère que tu as dormi et que tu as mangé autre chose que des haricots verts (yeurk) depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 8. Sinon, je préfère pas imaginer dans quel état tu dois être en ce moment. Mdr. Bref, merci pour ta review. Bizouilles.

**Nefra :** Voilà la suite et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizouilles.

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Plans en préparation

* * *

Mercredi 12 Juillet 1995 

La vieille demeure des Riddle se tenait sur une colline dominant le village de Little Hangleton, avec toute la grâce et la chaleur d'un vautour affamé. Cinquante ans plus tôt, c'était un grand manoir, résidence de Mr et Mrs Riddle et de leur fils, Tom. Désormais, ce n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été avec ses fenêtres cassées, ses tuiles manquantes et le lierre qui s'étendait partout dans les jardins et sur les murs.

Les Riddle n'avaient jamais été très populaires auprès des autres habitants de Little Hangleton. Ils étaient snobs, très conscients de leur classe sociale et restaient entre eux la plupart du temps, mais, en dépit de tout cela, leur histoire, ou du moins certaines parties, étaient bien connues. C'était un des éléments préférés du folklore local, connu de tous, et la légende avait grandi à chaque fois qu'elle était racontée. Et après tout, c'était une saga particulièrement prenante avec tous les éléments qui font les bonnes histoires : amour, tragédie, trahison, mystère et morts inexpliquées.

Tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que les Riddle n'étaient pas des plus amicaux. Tous les trois n'avaient aucune patience pour les choses ou les personnes qui sortaient un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire et ils se considéraient comme supérieurs par rapport aux autres villageois. Les parents étaient horriblement snobs et Tom l'était encoreplussi c'est possible. Tous à Little Hangleton avaient toujours supposé qu'il finirait par faire un mariage arrangé avec une des filles les mieux dotées de Great Hangleton. Cela avait été donc une énorme surprise pour les habitants quand, une fois devenu adulte, Tom commença à fréquenter une fille du village. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, les villageois n'auraient jamais pensé que Tom tomberait amoureux d'une des leurs…ou que ses parents toléreraient une telle relation.

Mais malheureusement, toute cette histoire finit par mal tourner. Les habitants de Little Hangleton avaient été déçus mais pas vraiment surpris quand Tom cessa brutalement toute relation avec sa jeune fiancée et alla jusqu'à refuser de reconnaître son existence. Ses parents n'avaient jamaistoléraient cette fillede toute façon. Humiliée et le cœur brisé, elle avait finalement quitté Little Hangleton et on avait plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Les causes de cette rupture étaient largementsuffisantes pour alimenter les ragots. Même après presque 70 ans, les gens se demandaient pourquoi Tom Riddle l'avait laissé tomber si froidement. Certains pensaient qu'elle était enceinte. D'autres croyaient que c'était parce que les parents de Tom avaient pression sur lui pour qu'il arrête cette relation. D'autres encore étaient sûrs que c'était parce qu'il en avait assez d'elle, comme un petit garçon pourrait abandonner un vieux jouet pour un autre plus neuf. Dans tous les cas, le blâme retombait toujours sur Tom, jamais sur la fille.Elle étaitquelqu'un de gentil, doux bien qu'un peu étrange parfois. Les villageois ne pensaient pas que c'était elle qui avait rompu et étaient incapable de l'imaginer en train de tromper Tom ou de faire quelque chose qui aurait pu mérité un pareil traitement. Son destin était également un vaste sujet de débat. Quelques pragmatiques songeaient qu'elle avait dû remonter la pente et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais ceux qui avaient un penchant plus romantique ou morbide, insistaient sur le fait qu'elle étaient morte en donnant la vie, ou en se suicidant ou encore à cause de son chagrin.

Il y avait cependant quelques graines de vérité dans toutes ces spéculations fantaisistes. La fille était bel et bien enceinte mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de la ruine de son couple. Tom avait en fait coupé tout lien et l'avait violemment rejeté après avoir découvert que c'était une sorcière.

Une des rares fois où un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvaient révéler l'existence de la magie à un moldu était quand ce sorcier ou cette sorcière allait forger un lien familial avec le moldu en question. Le mariage était la circonstance la plus répandue. Les autres concernaient les fiançailles, l'adoption ou le tutorat. La plupart des sorciers attendaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une promesse, légale ou verbale, avant de partager leur secret mais la jeune sorcière quifréquentait Riddle n'avait pas attendu. Ils avaient en fait discuté mariage et elle avait supposé qu'il serait aussi heureux pour l'enfant qu'elle-même.

Malheureusement pour elle, Tom n'avait pas été enchanté par son héritage ou sa grossesse et alla jusqu'à l'accuser d'infidélité. Horrifié et dégoûté, il l'avait abandonné, lui conseillant de se débarrasser de l'enfant, et l'avait laissé porter ce fardeau seule. Sûr du fait qu'il était la victime, Tom était retourné chez ses parents, dans la demeure ancestrale. Elle lui avait caché des choses après tout, et puisqu'elle était une sorcière, elle aurait dû être capable d'empêcher qu'une erreur pareille se produise. Il ne su jamais qu'elle mourut peu de temps après la naissance de son propre fils, vivant juste assez longtemps pour donner au bébé brun et criard le même nom que son père qu'elle aimait toujours malgré tout. Comme la mère semblait être seule au monde, la bonne sage-femme confia le petit Tom Marvolo Riddle aux autorités. Il fut donc placé dans un orphelinat moldu.

Les villageois avaient été privés de tous ces détails et s'étaient donc crées les leurs. Finalement, la folie provoqué par l'histoire d'amour désastreuse de Tom était retombée et d'autres sujets de conversations étaient arrivés. Les habitants étaient généralement d'accord sur le fait que les Riddle, en plus d'être snobs, étaient cruels et sans cœur. Mais ils pensaient déjà ça avant et la vie à Little Hangleton reprit son cours normal.

Les années passèrent…certains parlent de 15 ans, d'autres penchent plus pour 20 ans. Si rien d'autre ne s'était passé, la petite mésaventure de Tom aurait pu être oublié mais toute chance s'envola quand Tom Riddle et ses parents furent retrouvés morts, un matin.

Des murmures apeurés et excités s'étaient répandus dans tout le village mais aucun ne ressentait de vrais remords. Les villageois se sentaient bien plus concernés par la capture d'un quelconque tueur fou en liberté que par les décédés. Frank Bryce, le jardinier des Riddle, fut arrêté et emmené pour interrogatoire, racontant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait vu un étranger, un garçon pâle et brun, la nuit de la mort de la famille. Son histoire ne fut pas vraiment crue mais il n'y avait pas assez de preuves pour accuser Frank. Il avait été relâché et avait continué à vivre dans sa cabane sur la propriété des Riddle jusqu'à sa mort l'été précédent.

Maintenant, les villageois regardaient la vieille maison avec suspicion et refusaient de s'en approcher. Les plus terre-à-terre mettaient en évidence son délabrement mais ceux à l'imagination débordante étaient persuadés qu'elle était maudite, ensorcelée ou hantée. Peut-être était-ce l'esprit vengeur de la malheureuse jeune fille qui se cachait là ?Peut-être était-ce les Riddle eux-mêmes ou Franck Bryce qui erraient entre ces murs ?Les gens commencèrent à éviter de s'approcher de la vieille maison. Même les jeunes garçons du village cessèrent de casser les vitres de la maison ou à se défier les uns les autres à entrer. Les anciens qui se souvenaient du temps où les Riddle étaient morts se voyaient demander de raconter à nouveau leurs histoires. La mort de Frank avait tout fait remonter à la surface, surtout qu'il avait été retrouvé dans la même maison, dans les mêmes conditions que les Riddle 50 ans auparavant. C'était sûrement la chose la plus effrayante. Il n'y avait aucune marque ou blessure sur aucun des corps. Ils semblaient en parfaite santé, excepté leurs regards horrifiés. Etait-il possible de mourir de peur ?

* * *

Tom Marvolo Riddle, également connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, était assis près de la cheminée de la maison des Riddle, son serpent Nagini à ses côtés et son serviteur, Peter Pettigrew, alias Wortmail, tapi dans l'ombre, dans l'attente d'ordres ou d'instructions. 

Voldemort avait décidé que la maison servirait de QG acceptable pour le moment. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il était venu ici, la première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur l'immonde moldu qui lui servait de père et sur ses grands-parents. Il ne les avait pas tué imméditatement, bien entendu. Il avait voulu son comptant desang pour la mort de sa mère et pourtoutes les misérables années qu'il avait passé à s'ennuyer dans cet horrible orphelinat avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Ça lui avait fait du bien de lâcher toute sa fureur…de les entendre hurler et supplier. Il s'était aperçu qu'il aimait être le tortionnaire plutôt que le torturé. Grandir dans cet orphelinat moldu avait été une expérience malheureuse et pitoyable et quand il était arrivé au pouvoir, Voldemort avait décidé que le monde entier devrait payer pour ne pas l'avoir sauvé et protégé. Sa haine pour les moldus et les sangs-de-bourbe en particulier, et tous les sorciers qui les toléraient, ne connaissait aucune limite.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres renifla avec mépris en observant discrètement Pettigrew du coin de l'œil. L'homme était un couard, un faible aussi bien magiquement que physiquement, mais pour le moment il était nécessaire. Voldemort s'était débrouillé, avec l'aide de Pettigrew, pour se construire un nouveau corps, se servant des os du père, de la chair du serviteur et du sang de l'ennemi. Voldemort aurait aimé voir le visage de Pettigrew quand celui-ci s'était coupé la main et celui de Potter quand son sang avait été ajouté à la potion. Au lieu de ça, il devait se contenter du souvenir des sanglots angoissés de son serviteur et de la douleur et l'horreur du garçon quand il avait réalisé que la protection de sa mère avait était annulé. La cérémonie avait été un succès mais son nouveau corps se fatiguait rapidement. La nuit de sa renaissance et de son petit duel avec Potter lui avait coûté plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Cela lui avait pris deux bonnes semaines pour récupérer son énergie magique et physique.

Ses Mangemorts n'avaient rien suspecté de son infirmité. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il aboie des ordres et étaient habitués à être à ses petits soins. Aucun n'avait fait le moindre commentaire quant à son rôle de "supervisation" au moment où la Maison Riddleavait étéréparée et fortifiée par des barrières, des sorts de protections et des Sortilèges Repousse-Moldus. Il était le Pouvoir Suprême. l'Ultime Mage Noir de l'Histoire Contemporaine. En tant que tel, on ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se salisse les mains à accomplir ces tâches ingrates.

Mais il avait tout de même réclamé les services d'un serviteur à plein temps, du moins pour le moment, et bien qu'il soit un pleurnichard incompétent, traître et peureux, Pettigrew avait été le choix le plus logique pour cette tâche. Tout le monde le croyait mort et il n'avait par conséquent aucun emploi, pas de famille ou d'amis qui remarqueraient son abscence _(**Ndt :** so sad…je crois que je vais pleurer °°sourire sadique°°)_. La bouche de Voldemort se tordit d'un sourire cruel. Sa condition s'améliorait de jour en jour. Une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé toute sa force, il pourrait se débarasser de ce petit parasite s'il en avait envie. Mais pour l'instant, il laisserait l'autre sorcier rester. De plus, Peter Pettigrew détenait les informations qui le mèneraient à Harry Potter. Dès que la Potion de Mémoire de Snape serait terminée, tout se mettrait lentement en place.

Voldemort bouillit un moment de frustration en se rappelant de la manière dont son autre plan minutieusement élaboré avait été déjoué par cette demi-portion. Au départ, il avait voulu se débarasser lui-même de Potter et ce, de manière rapide. Une frappe chirurgicale et sans bavure pour montrer au monde sorcier à quel point il était stupide d'avoir placé tout espoir dans une jeunesse inexpérimentée. Mais désormais, il avait bien l'intention de faire souffrir son ennemi pour se venger de cette humiliation. Oui, il allait planifier une mort bien plus…satisfaisante pour le Sale-Morveux-Qui-Vivait-Juste-Pour-L'Ennuyer.

Il se leva nonchalemment et se tourna vers Wortmail, appréciant la manière dont les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillaient de terreur.

- L'heure de notre réunion est arrivé, sussura Voldemort. Je requiers ton assistance pour convoquer le reste mes fidèle Mangemorts.

Retenant un soupir résigné, Peter mumura un obéissant "Oui, Maître, c'est un honneur de vous servir" et s'approcha du mage noir. Sachant très bien ce que l'autre voulait, il s'agenouilla et tendit son bras gauche, exposant ainsi la Marque des Ténèbres. _Dieu que je déteste ça, (**Ndt : **fallait y penser avant, abruti !) _songea Peter en attendant de sentir le toucher glacial et la douleur qui allait suivre imanquablement. Il était sûr que la Marque des Ténèbres fonctionnerait tout aussi bien sans cette brûlure et cette douleur atroce. Un petit avertissement pour les fous téméraires, pour leur rappeler que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait à l'œil et qu'une quelconque désobéissance ne serait en aucun cas tolérée.

- Mangemorts, répondez à mon appel ! psalmodia Voldemort en posant sa main sur le bras gauche de Pettigrew alors que sa magie activait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Peter grimaça et cria quand le tatouage se mit à brûler sous le toucher de son maître. Les barrières anti-transplanage s'abaissèrent pour permettre l'entrée. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa, puis des sorciers et sorcières vêtus des robes noires et des cagoules de Mangemort commençèrent à arriver. Avec l'aisance de la pratique, ils formèrent un demi-cercle devant Voldemort, s'agenouillant et inclinant leur tête en signe de soumission.

- Bienvenue Mangemorts, dit Voldemort en retirant enfin sa main du bras de Pettigrew pour leur faire face.

Et sans autre préambule, il se tourna vers le Maître des Potions de Poudlard.

- Comment progresse ta potion, Severus ? demanda-t-il, ignorant superbement Pettigrew qui sanglotait tout en caressant son bras avec sa nouvelle main d'argent.

- Les préparations sont presque achevées, Maître, répondit la voix de Snape. La potion sera prête à la fin de la semaine.

- Très bien, répondit Voldemort.

Il marmonna un sort et créa un sphère en verre, similiaire à un Rappeltout.

- Utilise ce Portoloin dès que la potion sera terminée et nous pourrons enfin finaliser les plans pour la mort de Harry Potter.

Voldemort tendit le Portoloin à Snape puis sourit cruellement.

- Et fais en sorte de garder un œil sur tes réserves d'ingrédients. Je ne veux plus subir ce genre de désagréments à nouveau. _Endoloris !_ siffla-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers Snape.

Il le maintint sous le Doloris pendant quelques secondes, en guise d'avertissement. Une fois sûr que son message était passé, il se détourna de Snape et appela séchement :

- Malfoy !

- Oui, mon seigneur ?

- Que se passe-t-il au Ministère ?

- Le Ministère nie toujours votre résurrection, mon seigneur, reporta Lucius Malfoy. Arthur Weasley et Amos Diggory ont fouiné un peu partout et ils essayent de gagner des alliés pour Dumbledore mais la plupart refuse de s'opposer à Fudge sans preuve.

Voldemort hocha la tête puis plissa les yeux.

- Qu'a-t-on dit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Il n'y a eu qu'un petit article, Maître. Harry Potter a été désigné comme vainqueur, pas plus. La majorité des détails ont été étouffés.

- Le garçon qui est mort n'a pas été mentionné ? Pas du tout ? pressa Voldemort avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel quand Malfoy secoua la tête. Excellent ! Le Ministère de la Magie fait tout le travail pour nous.

Il se frotta les mains, une lueur de joie malsaine dans les yeux.

- Mais, maître, tenta un Mangemort. Ne voulez-vous pas que le monde soit au courant de votre retour triomphal ? N'allons-nous pas continuer le noble travail de Serpentard ?

- Patience, Avery. Tu pourras torturer Moldus et Sangs-de-Bourbes dans peu de temps, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour le moment, nous allons être discrets de manière à avoir l'effet de surprise quand nous attaquerons.

Il regarda tous ses Mangemorts les uns après les autres.

- Nous serions fous de précipiter les choses.

* * *

Samedi 15 Juillet 1995 

_En fait, je pense que c'est ça que doit vouloir dire l'expression "c'est trop beau pour durer", _songea distraitement Harry Potter en remontant le Chemin de Traverse vers le Chaudron Baveur. Plusieurs commerçants remarquèrent son passage et des salutations amicales fusèrent.

- Ca va, Jim ?

- Hey, Jimmy !

- Salut Sparky !

Le Gryffondor sourit et salua d'un geste de la main en passant. Sa situation actuelle était un peu difficile à décrire. Le Chaudron Baveur restait son premier lieu de travail mais, grâce à l'insistance de Tom, il avait commencé à faire des jobs bizarres un peu partout sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Il avait d'abord été un peu nerveux de quitter la sécurité de sa routine nocturne mais Tom avait insisté.

- Ca te fera du bien de sortir un peu, mon gars, avait encouragé l'aubergiste quand Harry avait hésité. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais tendance à broyer du noir en rodant partout la nuit.

Harry avait été choqué par cette constation. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si évident. Mais apparement, il n'avait pas été si discret que ça. Pas vraiment. Tom était juste plus fin et plus observateur que la plupart des sorciers et sorcières. Il jouait son rôle de "vieil homme sans défense" et de "gentil barman" à la perfection. Harry avait remarqué que pas mal d'autres patrons de pubs autour du Chaudron Baveur avaient des discussions sérieuses et parfois même personnelles avec son boss…juste comme il en avait eu une le dimanche où il était arrivé. Harry eut une petite grimace. Tom était problablement au courant de tous les ragôts sur chaque personne de la communauté sorcière, incluant le Survivant. Heureusement, Tom respectait le "secret professionnel" et dans la plupart des cas, il essayait d'aider du mieux possible les autres à régler leurs problèmes. Harry avait relevé ça quand il avait essayé d'expliquer sa situation à Tom le premier jour.

Pour des raisons inexpliquées, Harry était capable de détecter les personnes en qui il pouvait avoir confiance depuis…et bien, depuis toujours en fait. Il ne le comprenait pas et il ne parvenait pas toujours à cerner les personnes mais au fil des années, il avait appris à se fier à ses intuitions. Tom rentrait définitivement dans sa catégorie des gens dignes de confiance.

Le mur de brique qui séparait le Chaudron Baveur du Chemin de Traverse se dressa devant lui. Harry s'arrêta en dérapant et sortit sa baguette de manière à tapoter les bonnes briques et ouvrir le passage secret. Tout en attendant que les briques se séparent, Harry tourna en rond en prenant quelques grandes inspirations. Il supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de courir tout le long du Chemin de Traverse, mais, aussi stupide que cela paraisse, il adorait la sensation que lui procurait ses nouvelles baskets.

Le problème de la taille mis de côté, les semelles des vieux tennis de Dudley avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur ressort. Bien entendu, son cousin avait dû les écraser bien plus rapidement que la moyenne à cause de son énorme poids mais ce n'était pas la question. Dans un sens, Harry était en quelque sorte ravi des problèmes de poids de Dudley. Dudley Dursley était gros et fort et un sale crétin tyrannique mais il n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pourrait appeler un grand sportif et il n'avait en auncun cas l'énergie nécessaire pour courir vite et loin. Yep. Définitivement le fils de son père. Harry, d'un autre côté, était léger et rapide et il pouvait courir comme le vent ce qui lui donnait un avantage non négligeable. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas frapper ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attraper.

Le Gryffondor fronça pensivement les sourcils en traversant la cour arrière du Chaudront Baveur, jetant un coup d'oeil en arrière pour être sûr que l'arche se refermait bien derrière lui. Il n'avait pas pensé aux Dursley depuis des jours et il n'avait pas non plus chercher à y penser. Non, il savait ce que ça donnait à chaque fois. Il se battait encore de toutes ses forces pour garder à distance les souvenirs de la Troisième Tâche. Malheureusement, même s'il parvenait à les repousser quand il était éveillé, le labyrinthe, Voldemort qui sortait du chaudron, les yeux gris et vides de Cedric et l'Endoloris revenaient fréquemment hanter ses cauchemars.

Harry trouvait ironique le fait qu'il ait autant de chagrin pour un garçon qu'il connaissait à peine avant l'an dernier, un garçon qu'il considérait comme un rival pour l'affection de Cho Chang alors que la perte de sa dernière famille de sang et de sa maison d'enfance ne lui inspirait que quelques regrets par moment. Après s'être remis du choc initial, il s'était juste dit qu'il aurait souhaité que ça se passe autrement entre eux et c'était tout. Bien sûr, Cedric Diggory était mort et les Dursley étaient juste partis mais quoi ? Il avait quand même fait partie de la famille (du moins la plupart du temps) pendant presque 14 ans ! Devrait-il être plus bouleversé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ? Harry grimaça un peu en entrant dans la taverne. Il savait très bien que si le professeur Dumbledore avait accédé à sa requête de rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été après sa deuxième année, il n'aurait jamais plus mis un pied à Privet Drive.

Restant près du mur et essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, Harry contourna le périmiètre de la salle principale et s'esquiva dans la cuisine, attirant l'attention de Tom. L'aubergiste s'occupait alors de quelques clients tardifs pour le petit-déjeuner mais le bar et la salle était quasiement vide. Bien. Il avait besoin de monter à l'étage pour se laver avant de se préparer et servir à manger.

§§

Patches cligna paresseusement des yeux quand Harry pénétra dans sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard. La chatte tachetée était étendue sur son lit, occupée à faire la sieste au soleil. Elle avait débarqué dans sa chambre peu de temps après le départ de Hedwige. Harry était sûr que la chouette lui manquait et qu'elle attendait son retour. Les deux animaux ne s'étaient pas entendu au premier abord mais maintenant, ils semblaient apprécier énormément la compagnie de l'autre. Harry supposait que l'échange de cadavres de souris créait des liens. Si seulement il pouvait les convaincre toutes les deux d'arrêter de lui laisser des "cadeaux". Le garçon secoua la tête avec une exaspération amusé, touché et un peu embarassé par leur générosité extravagante.

La chatte ronronna de contentement et ferma les yeux quand il s'arrêta pour lui gratter les oreilles.

- Elle devrait rentrer bientôt, tu sais, dit-il au chat. Aujourd'hui je pense ou peut-être demain.

Patches le regarda hautainement, d'un air de dire "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" avant de commencer sa toilette.

Comprenant le message, Harry rit légèrement.

- Très bien, stupide animal, fais comme tu veux, dit-il en lui donnant une dernière caresse. Tu es uniquement dans cette chambre parce que la lumière du soleil qui tombe sur ce lit en particulier est clairement la plus chaude et la plus brillante de tout le Chaudron Baveur. C'était complètement idiot de ma part de penser autrement.

Passant dans la salle-de-bains, Harry vérifia rapidement son apparence dans le miroir. Il s'était contenté de ranger les arrivages dans les rayons du Magasin d'Accesoires de Quidditch ce matin donc il n'était pas trop sale. Ce n'était pas comme deux jours auparavant, quand il était retourné au Chaudron Baveur recouvert de boue. L'apothicaire avait un jardin à l'arrière de sa boutique qui lui permettait d'avoir des ingrédients frais quand il faisait chaud. Quand Harry s'était présenté pour travailler, il avait été chargé de désherber le jardin et de récolter quelques ingrédients parmi les plus communs pour remplir les rayons vides. Ce jour-là, il avait été obligé de quitter plus tôt pour avoir le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant de revenir à la cuisine pour le rush du dîner. En dépit de tout cela, il avait gagner quelques-uns dess ingrédients les moins chers dont il avait besoin pour reconstituer son stock pour les Potions et il avait aussi gagné trois livres dont il aurait besoin pour sa cinquième année chez Fleury et Botts. Si ça continuait comme ça, il n'aurait pas de problème pour récupérer ses fournitures scolaires avant le début de l'année.

Scrutant curieusement son reflet dans le miroir, Harry essaya de voir ce qui était si différent chez lui tout en se lavant rapidement. Honnêtement, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa petite ruse aurait fonctionné. Pour lui, le changement n'était pas si visible que ça. Oui, les yeux verts hérités de sa mère étaient désormais cachés derrière des lentilles de contact marrons, oui, grâce à la mère de Hermione, il était habillé correctement, oui, ses cheveux en pétard avaient conservé (pour une fois) la forme que leur avait donné le coiffeur et oui, sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair était cachée à la vue de tous, mais comment de si petites choses pouvaient provoquer un tel changement ?

Harry toucha la mince bande de tissu noir nouée autour de son front, abasourdi à nouveau par le fait que quelque chose d'aussi _simple_ ait pu fournir un si bon déguisement. Car ça avait été la dernière solution. Tom avait essayait sans succès de placer un Sortilège de Dissimulation sur sa cicatrice. Elle s'était également montré obstinément résistante aux correcteurs généralement utilisés, qu'ils soient moldus ou magiques. Tom avait même fait un saut sur l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un pot de l'unique potion correctrice avec une durée de 24h, garantie pour dissimuler n'importe quoi, résistant à l'eau, à la sueur et qui ne part pas tant qu'on ne l'a pas enlevé, une concotion connue sous le nom du Gommeur de Marque.

Le Gommeur de Marque n'était pas exactement illégal mais il avait une réputation douteuse. Il pouvait faire disparaître les tâches de rousseur, les cicatrices, les tâches de naissances, les tatouages et autres problème de peau et était particulièrement populaire auprès des sorciers qui trouvaient ce genre de caractéristiques très problématiques, comme les fugitifs ou encore les Mangemorts. Le commerçant de l'Allée des Embrumes ne fut pas trop surpris ou suscipieux en voyant Tom arriver. Bien qui le Gommeur de Marque soit un excellent produit, beaucoup de magasins refusaient de le vendre, affirmant que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'un sorcier _décent_ utiliserait. Ceux qui le faisaient, même dans des buts purement cosmétiques, n'en parlaient pas ouvertement. Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, que Tom venait dans la petite boutique de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes pour acheter un flacon de Gommeur de Marque pour un client anonyme du Chaudron Baveur.

Harry lança au miroir un regard ennuyé tout en se séchant. Le Gommeur de Marque, une fois acheté, devait normalement s'adapter à la couleur de peau et ce n'était pas réversible. La potion avait bel et bien marché, effacant toute trace de cicatrice mais Harry avait fait une violente réaction allergique et ne pouvait supporter la potion plus de quelques heure sous peine de voir de grosses plaques rouges apparaître. C'était juste bon pour les courtes apparitions mais une meilleure solution avait dû être trouvée pour le quotidien.

L'utilisation d'un morceau de tissu était en fait un accident. Harry devait alors effectué un travail particulièrement difficile et physique au Chaudron Baveur le jour après son shopping. Agaçé d'être obligé de s'essuyer le visage toutes les 30 secondes et fatigué par les gouttes de sueur qui ne cessaient de luitomber dans les yeux, l'adolescent avait déchiré le bas du vieux t-shirt moldu qu'il portait et le noua autour de sa tête. Il avait gardé quelques-uns des vêtemens de Dudley (ceux qui était à peu près à sa taille niveau longeur) pour les gros travaux. Quand Tom était venu voir où il en était, il avait immédiatement souri et s'était traité d'idiot pour ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

Harryétait donc maintenant en possessiond'un paquet du rayon "Tenues d'entraînements" du Magasin d'Accesoires de Quidditch, contenantune douzaine de bandes de tissus noirs. Similiares aux bandeaux de coton et autres bandanas moldus mais beaucoup plus fins et légers, les bandeaux sorciers étaient extra absorbant et laisser la peau respirer, avec son unique épaisseur de tissu. Ils s'adaptaient également au porteur et s'accochait grâce à une agrafe à l'arrière ce qui faisait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque que le nœud se défasse ou que le bandeau glisse. Harry avait remarquait que le bout de tissu noir s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux, surtout s'il le mettait sous ses mèches rebelles. S'il le portait haut son sur front, juste pour couvrir sa cicatrice, ça ne se voyait pas trop.

Tom lui avait même offert de jeter un sortilège sur le tout pour que personne n'y prête attention mais ça n'avait pas été vraiement nécessaire. Les commerçants qui avait remarqué le nouveau couvre-chef de Harry ne s'en préoccupaient pas plus que ça. "Jim" faisait beaucoup de travaux manuels sur le Chemin de Traverse après tout et le temps était très chaud.

Harry sourit en redescendant les escaliers, vers la cuisine. Tom s'était arrangé pour que quelques-uns de ses collègues viennent au Chaudron Baveur pour rencontre "Jim" le dimanche après-midi, après qu'ils aient fermés. Harry avait répondu aux gentils appels de Tom et était venu à la table où ils étaient tous assis, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il était sûr quequelqu'un allait s'apercevoir du manège et qu'il le reconnaîtrait en tant que Harry Potter mais, à sa plus grande surprise, aucun ne broncha. Il eu droit à des regards "je-suis-sûr-de-l'avoir-déjà-vu-quelque-part" mais ceux-ci disparurent dès que Tom le présenta fièrement en tant que "Jim Patterson".

La semaine passée n'avait pas été facile. Les propriétaires du Chemin de Traverse avaient été impressionnés par l'état du Chaudron Baveur et voulaient que Harry fasse de même chez eux. Il avait commencé chez Fleury et Bott lundi matin, essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bazar monstrueux et complètement désorganisé de la remise. Le gérant était connu pour être assez particulier et difficile à satisfaire et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait d'abord "essayer Jim". Mais avant la fin de la journée, ses louanges à l'égard du garçon se répandirent à travers tout le Chemin de Traverse et Harry avait désormais plus de demandes de jobs étranges qu'il ne pouvait en satisfaire.

- Salut Sparky. Tu es juste à l'heure, taquina Tom en lançant à Harry un tablier avant d'éclater de rire en voyant le garçon levait les yeux au ciel et sourire en entendant son surnom nouvellement acquis.

Harry l'avait récupéré il y a quelques jours. Il était occupé à faire briller la vitrine de Florian Fortarôme quand la première cliente de la journée, une petite sorcière âgée du nom de Mrs Talridge était entrée.

Elle avait sourit chaleureusement en voyant le travail de Harry et lui avait tapoté la main.

- Très bon travail, mon chéri, s'était-elle enthousiasmé. La pièce_étincelle_ tout simplement.

Florian, bien entendu, avait songé que c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais entendu et avait commencé à apperler Harry "Sparkles"(1) quand il n'y avait aucun client.

Tout l'affaire aurait sûrement été oubliée si "Sparkles" n'avait pas été raccourci en "Sparky" durant la journée. Harry ne souvenait pas de qui l'avait utilisé en premier mais le nom avait été adopté et maintenant il lui collait à la peau.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules et commença rapidement à préparer et à servir les commandes des clients. Après tout, être surnommé "Sparky" n'était pas si mal que ça. Ça le changeait de "Mon garçon", du "Balafré" ou encore de "Monstruosité anormale et inutile".

_Je me demande ce que Sirius en penserait, _songea Harry avec petit rire puis il haussa un sourcil en se rapellant de la manière dont les Maraudeurs en étaient venus à trouver leurs surnom. _Je me demande si mon surnom irait avec mon animagus si j'en avais un. Ça serait tellement cool…mais quel sorte d'animal irait avec "Sparky" ? _Harry réfléchit encore quelques minutes puis s'arrêta net avec un reniflement moqueur. _Oh oui. Je vois ça d'ici. Harry Potter la luciole. C'est vraiment une forme très virile. J'aurais jamais dû me poser la question.(**Ndt :** Ben quoi ? C'est viril les lucioles...mdr !)_

Tom sourit, s'arrêtant un moment pour regarder Harry travailler. Il avait eu raison sur deux points. Sortir le garçon et le faire voir du monde sembler le ragaillardire et l'empêchait de broyer du noir et il était rentré de sa sortie à Londres à l'opposé de ce qu'il était en partant. Tom avait eu du mal à y croire. Le garçon replié sur lui-même et habillé n'importe comment qui était parti faire du shopping avait disparu.

Harry avait prouvé qu'il pouvait travailler sans être supervisé mais Tom le suspectait de ruminer ses récentes mésaventures durant ses rondes solitaires, la nuit. Une routine quotidienne qui lui demandait de communiquer avec les autres lui permettait de tenir ses pensées concentrées sur le présent et pas sur le passé…ou le futur. Harry ne se plaignait pas mais les cernes légères sous ses yeux montraient qu'il ne dormait pas si bien que ça. Tom ne l'avait pas interrogé parce qu'il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de cauchemars ou si c'était parce qu'il avait du mal à retrouver son rythme de sommeil normal. Il avait finalement décidé de lui donner un peu de temps avant de lui en parler.

Il était tout de même heureux d'entendre tous les échos positifs et les compliments à propos de son nouvel employé. Harry ne travaillait en "free-lance" que depuis quelques jours mais il s'était déjà forgé unesolide réputation. Le rush du déjeuner se réduisait peu à peu. Bientôt, les clients n'arriveraient plus que par deux ou trois. Tom sourit légèrement alors qu'il se dépêchait de mettre les couverts sur les tables que Harry venait juste de nettoyer. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de voir la tête qu'ils feraient tous quand leur petit manège serait fini et qu'ils découvriraient qui était vraiment "Jim Patterson". Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche qu'il ne vit pas le hibou de Poudlard voler gracieusement vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'animal lâche une lettre sur la table qu'il était en train de dresser, tournoie un moment autour de la salle et quitte la salle aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où il trouva Harry en train de placer les assiettes sales dans l'énorme évier tandis que l'éponge et le torchon enchantés lavait et essuyait avec entrain. Tom fit tourner la lettre entre ses mains, perplexe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard lui écrivait. Peut-être Harry avait-il mentionné quelque dans sa lettre à Dumbledore. Harry l'avait cherché et lui avait montré un petit nombre d'enveloppes avant d'envoyer Hedwige le vendredi précedent.

Il était à deux doigts d'attirer l'attention de Harry et de lui demander s'il savait quelque chose quand Hedwige entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine, et planta ses serres dans le t-shirt de l'adolescent.

- Hedwige ! s'écria Harry avec surprise alors que la chouette blanche hululait et battait furieusement des ailes, essayant de le traîner vers les escaliers.

- Hey ! Stop ! T'es devenue folle ?

Tom était partagé entre l'inquiétude et une furieuse envie de rire. L'oiseau était apparement agité par quelque chose mais la tête de Harry n'avait pas de prix ! Prenant finalement pitié du garçon, il se hâta vers Harry et essaya de calmer la chouette.

- Hedwige ! Tout doux ma fille, appela-t-il en espérant la distraire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il va venir avec toi. Arrête ça maintenant ou tu vas déchirer son t-shirt.

Finalement Hedwige se calma et tournoya vers les escaliers en hululant après Harry quand il ne la suivit pas immédiatement.

- Vas-y, dit Tom à un Harry particulièrement confus. On a presque fini ici.

Harry acquiesça et courut après Hedwige. Tom semblait croire que quelque chose n'allait pas mais Hedwige ne semblait pas bouleversée, elle était _excitée._ Elle attendait à sa porte, occupée à jouer avec Patches qui avait évidemment entendu et s'était empressée de traverser la chattière pour venir la saluer.

Harry secoua la tête et sourit avec amusement en les regardant toutes les deux. Quand il n'ouvrit pas la porte assez vite, Hedwige plongea sur lui et poussa quelques cris perçants qui semblaient dire : _Dépêche-toi ! Dépêche-toi !_ pour manifester son agitation.

- Okay, okay, dit finalement en ouvrant maladroitement la porte. J'aimerai bien savoir c'est quoi ton problème à la fin…grommela-t-il avant de se figer, fixant, abasourdi, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Plusieurs lettres étaient empilées surson lits et le hibou de Ron, Coq, piaillait joyeusement en faisant le tour de la pièce mais ce qui accapara toute l'attention de Harry fut la grosse boîte ou plutôt l'oiseau auquel elle était attachée.

- _Fumseck ?_! souffla-t-il finalement.

* * *

(1) Jeu de mot de l'auteur. La VO donne ça : "She had smiled brightly at Harry's work, and reached up to pat his hand. "Very nicely done, dear," she had enthused, "The place just _sparkles! _" " d'où le fait que Florian surnomme Harry Sparkles puis Sparky. J'ai préféré laissé en VO parce que je me voyais mal appeler Harry "Etincelle". mdr.

* * *

Voilou ! Fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Z'avez le droit de me laisser une review ! Bizouilles les gens et à très vite...enfin normalement. Pastapépastapé ! lol. 


End file.
